Incógnitos
by Amanda Dumbledore
Summary: Dislaimers padrão. Sequência de "Intenções Secretas". Pós OdF. Sexto ano de Draco, poções, problemas e um romance inesperado. Que perigo aguarda os nosso heróis desta vez?
1. Começo

**Incógnitos**

**N/A – **Originalmente, eu tinha planejado "Intenções Secretas" como uma história única. Isso significou que eu não tive que me preocupar com a passagem de tempo e com o modo como o advento do Livro 5 afetaria meus personagens.

Mas assim que terminei "IS", eu tive uma ânsia de escrever a história de Draco, e logo depois a de Harry. Isto significa que eu tive de ser, hum, "criativa" em minhas soluções para certos problemas.

Portanto, pelos propósitos desta história vamos assumir que os eventos do Livro 5 ocorreram na segunda metade do ano. Em outras palavras, Umbridge, a AD e a morte de Sirius aconteceram DEPOIS do Natal e dos eventos de "Intenções Secretas". Vamos também fingir que Draco NÃO serviu na pequena gangue de Umbridge. Desculpem-me se isso causa alguma confusão, mas forcem um pouco seus cérebros... sorriso

E agora, sem mais alvoroço: a história de Draco!

Disclaimer: Eu não possuo nada que você reconheça. Se não está nos livros, é meu.

_**Capítulo Um – Começo**_

Sonora cantarolava enquanto revisava seus planos de aulas daquele dia. Mas e se ela tivesse mesmo negociado com Severus há uma hora atrás, apenas para perguntar a ele se ele realmente achava que os terceiranistas deviam fazer a Poção para Despertar, e se eles teriam suficiente pus de bubotúberas até a primeira visita a Hogsmeade?

Severus lançara um olhar para ela e sibilara alguma coisa a ver com linhas de "que se ela perguntasse aquilo mais uma vez, ele demonstraria um novo uso do pus de bubotúberas previamente mencionado", ao ponto de que ela fora incapaz de evitar rir. Sonora fez uma pausa e sorriu, lembrando-se. Ele era simplesmente tão bonitinho quando parecia malvado. Além do mais, isso sempre lhe dava a oportunidade perfeita para beijá-lo. Afinal de contas, ela tinha que deixá-lo com um sorriso, não tinha?

Ela embaralhou suas notas mais uma vez, então amontoou-as asseadamente logo em cima das gavetas de sua mesa. Suspirando, lançou um olhar pela sala de aula vazia. Os alunos deviam chegar a qualquer minuto, e ela deveria mesmo estar subindo as escadas para o banquete de boas-vindas.

Mas por um momento, ela saboreou a quietude das paredes estáveis e firmes e suave ruído do fogo queimando na lareira. Ah, poções, ela pensou. Havia alguma coisa mais aconchegante do que o som de algo borbulhando no caldeirão? Mais satisfatório do que uma preparação correta?

Logo em seguida a porta da sala de aula irrompeu aberta e Severus apareceu, franzindo a testa. "Sonora", ele disse, naqueles tons sedosos que diziam que sua paciência estava ficando cada vez menor. "Poderia _por favor_ se apressar e terminar isso? Os primeiranistas estão quase chegando, e o diretor prefere ter todos os seus professores no banquete de boas vindas." Seu cabelo, ainda mais longo do que o comum, tocava seus ombros. Seu nariz era ainda proeminente, e sua pele ainda pálida. Mas um pouco da preocupação desaparecera de seu rosto desde os acontecimentos do ano passado, e seus olhos, profundos e nítidos, eram ainda intensos e brilhantes. Sem mencionar o corpo adorável que continuava tão adorável quanto antes.

Sonora sorriu e estendeu o braço para pegar sua bengala. Bem, talvez houvesse _uma_ coisa melhor que Poções.

-------

Draco encarou inexpressivamente seu prato. Os elfos domésticos haviam preparado uma bela festa para o banquete de boas vindas, mas ele na verdade não tinha muito apetite. Não ainda, de qualquer forma.

Lançou um olhar para a mesa dos professores. O diretor estava sentado, comendo e conversando com a Prof.ª McGonagall. Próximos dele, Flitwick e Sprout estavam torrando um ao outro, pelo que parecia.

Seu olhar moveu-se para duas pessoas nas quais ele estava mais interessado. A Professora Stone sentava-se ao lado de Sprout, Hagrid tendo desaparecido após trazer a última leva de primeiranistas ranhentos. Ela parecia bem, ele decidiu. Relaxada e feliz e bem satisfeita com o mundo à sua volta. De fato, naquele momento em particular ela parecia estar se controlando para não rir.

Ele estendeu os olhos para o motivo de seu riso. Próximo a ela, o Professor Snape olhava ferozmente para a mesa da Grifinória, seu prato recentemente preenchido com... cobrinhas vivas? Draco resistiu ao impulso de rir em escárnio. Nem aqueles desprezíveis gêmeos Weasley podiam pensar em coisa mais original. Vagamente ele se perguntou quem teria feito a proeza. Os gêmeos, Fred e Jorge, saíram da escola de uma força admiravelmente espetacular na primavera passada, então aquilo deixava apenas Rony e Gina.

Draco lançou um olhar rapidamente para onde estava sentado o Trio Dourado, juntamente da pequena Weasley. Não pode reprimir uma careta. E daí que ele e Potter haviam conseguido trabalhar juntos no ano passado? Ele não gostava do maldito garoto, e nunca gostaria. E Weasley! Hah. O ruivo alto estava naquele momento aproveitando sua refeição. Draco se perguntou o que ele acharia se a _sua_ comida fosse transformada em um monte de coisas vivas.

Logo em seguida, Dumbledore se ergueu de seu assento, atraindo os olhos de volta para a mesa dos professores. "Eu gostaria da atenção de vocês aqui um momento, por favor", o velho disse, os olhos cintilando mesmo à distância que Draco estava. Ele tinha que admitir a velha magia do bruxo. Ele fazia um belo feitiço _Sonorus_.

O salão ficou em silêncio enquanto o resto dos alunos se voltava para o diretor. Dumbledore sorriu para eles. "Eu tenho apenas alguns anúncios.", ele disse. "Um, a Floresta Proibida ainda é apenas isso, proibida. Não entrem nela a não ser que desejem uma morte muito dolorosa. Em segundo lugar, eu gostaria de dar mais uma vez as boas vindas à Professora Stone." Houve expressões alegres espalhadas por todas as mesas. Draco bufou em tom superior. Idiotas. Eles nem mesmo tinham cérebro o suficiente para perceber que Snape era tudo que podiam pedir de um professor de Poções. Não que a Prof.ª Stone também não fosse memorável, mas alguém ali deveria saber reconhecer a grandeza.

"Estou certo que ficarão satisfeitos em saber que ela agora tem uma posição permanente aqui, conforme ela e o Professor Snape pretendem trabalhar em uma pesquisa ao longo do ano." Draco teve uma sensação indefinida a estas palavras. Os melhores momentos do ano passado haviam sido quando ajudara a Professora Stone com sua pesquisa. Será que ela deixaria que ele ajudasse novamente? Depois que Umbridge trancara todos os seus materiais no último semestre...

"Finalmente", Dumbledore ainda continuou, "Eu gostaria de dar as boas vindas ao novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, o Professor Weasley."

Draco engoliu um gemido, conforme a mesa da Grifinória enchia de mais alegria. Droga. Outro Weasley. Ele olhou para o homem alto e ruivo que estava sorrindo e se curvando aos aplausos dos outros alunos. Mais um deles, era só o que parecia. Ele não conseguia lembrar-se do nome daquele, eram tantos naquela família ordinária. Bem, parecia que mais um semestre ele poderia mandar para o inferno, pensou.

Ele baixou os olhos para a mesa da Sonserina onde todos os seus velhos colegas estavam sentados, murmurando entre eles mesmos com expressões semelhantes em seus rostos. Hah. Nada como a prole dos Comensais da Morte. Nenhum deles se incomodara de falar com ele, e Draco seriamente duvidava que algum deles chegasse a fazê-lo. Os eventos do ano passado ainda eram lembrados com muita clareza. A morte de seu pai, o rumor de que ele ajudara a contrariar alguns planos do Lord das Trevas e a recusa de Draco a se juntar à pequena milícia de Umbridge mesmo com o entusiasmo que ela desmonstrara para que ele fizesse isso. De fato, ele andara sobre uma linha muito fina no último ano, aprendendo a se misturar ao pano de fundo de onde quer que estivesse. Umbridge finalmente desistira dele e o deixara em paz, mas seus colegas de Casa tinham feito a mesma coisa.

Draco ergueu seu cálice de suco de abóbora e tomou um gole. Ao menos eles todos ainda tinham medo dele. Com aquele seu período de testes terminado naquele ano, ele estava livre para obliviar qualquer um que tentasse mexer com ele. No ano passado, ele tivera que lançar mão de feitiços sérios em sua cama e em seus objetos pessoais, e ele passara tempo demais na biblioteca pesquisando os contra-feitiços de vários encantamentos desagradáveis. Ele estremeceu silenciosamente, lembrando-se da temível combinação da Azaração da Flatulência com o Feitiço Laxante. Ele tivera que jogar aquelas vestes fora.

O monitor e a monitora chefe, dois sem-nome da Grifinória e da Corvinal, estavam começando a afastar as pessoas das mesas, auxiliados pelos monitores. Draco tocou a varinha em seu bolso e lançou um olhar amedrontador para uma das monitoras da Sonserina, que começava a ir em sua direção. Ele sorriu maliciosamente para a garota babaca, e Martha, ele desconfiava ser seu nome, deu um passo para trás e então virou-se, ignorando-o. Ele se levantou da mesa tão discretamente quanto pode.

Este ano, ele pensou, ele não seria o cara invisível na sala. Não, este ano ele faria todos terem certeza de que ele estava ali. Eles todos saberiam que era ele, e recuariam um passo. O olhar em seu rosto aprofundou-se conforme ele desceu até a sala comunal da Sonserina. Ninguém chegaria perto o suficiente dele aquele ano para que pudesse causar incômodos.

------

Cara McDouglas deixou um suspiro escapar enquanto seguia os monitores da Grifinória até a Torre e a sala comunal. Graças a Deus ela já estava de volta a Hogwarts, ela pensou, sentindo-se mais alegre a cada passo que dava. À sua frente, sua colega de quarto Gina Weasley estava rindo com Harry Potter. Cara sorriu largamente. Gina tinha uma coisa por Harry havia anos, e mesmo que ela tivesse saído com outros garotos no ano passado, Cara sabia que sua amiga ainda era caída pelo garoto.

Bem, ela não podia ser culpada por isso, pensou divertida. Afinal de contas, Harry era mesmo legal, e esperto, e fofo, e não se podia simplesmente esquecer toda a conversa sobre ele ser o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. E um grande jogador de quadribol, também. Cara suspirou. Ali estava ela, com quinze anos, e nunca havia sido beijada. Graças àquele desgraçado, Michael, Gina não fazia companhia a ela nisso.

Cara rapidamente afastou o pensamento depressivo. Haveria muito tempo para depressão quando as aulas recomeçassem. Ela esperava que o Professor Weasley fosse melhor do que aquela mulher assustadora do ano passado. Umbridge fora um pesadelo, e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas tinha sido sempre sua melhor matéria. E então havia Poções... Cara estremeceu e rebateu os pensamentos. Haveria muito tempo para sofrer mais tarde.

A mulher Gorda estava cumprimentando todos eles conforme entravam. "Oh, é sempre tão bom ver todas as crianças de volta novamente", o retrato estava dizendo numa voz ligeiramente abafada, conforme era pressionada contra a parede. "Fica realmente solitário aqui, durante o verão, vocês sabem, nada de interessante acontece, ninguém querendo sair para uns amassos à noite..."

Cara piscou ao ouvir estas últimas linhas, passando pela abertura. Será que a Mulher Gorda engasgara com o seu chá de novo?

E então ela estava na sala comunal, as pessoas estavam rindo e cumprimentando umas as outras, enquanto faziam lentamente seu caminho em direção aos dormitórios. "Cara!", Gina estava chamando, e Cara parou com um pé já sobre a escadaria.

"Sim, queridinha?", ela respondeu por cima do ombro, sorrindo afetada.

A ruiva jogou um braço sobre seus ombros. "O que você acha se pegássemos nossas vassouras, pulássemos pela janela e nos juntássemos a um circo trouxa?", ela disse.

Cara riu à velha piada. "Mas você não poderia vir, eles já preencheram o lugar dos macacos", ela provocou de volta.

Gina enrugou o nariz. "Certo. Eu seria uma daquelas pessoas que ficam balançando por aí naquelas coisas finas com fitas penduradas, é sexy."

Cara riu de novo quando chegaram ao seu dormitório. "Você vai precisar aumentar um pouco mais o volume do seu top, você sabe", sibilou de volta.

"Ooh", Gina grunhiu. "Essa foi baixa."

"Sem brincadeiras", Cara retorquiu, olhando para o chão.

"Como quiser", Gina disse, em parte ofendida, em parte rindo, e retribuindo aos olhares das três outras garotas com quem dividiam dormitório. "Você está mal, McDouglas."

Cara mal teve tempo de pegar o travesseiro de sua cama, antes que fosse atingida em cheio na boca por um saco cheio de penas. Ela tossiu e lançou o seu próprio travesseiro cegamente, conseguindo fazer contato com alguma coisa. Piscando para tentar fazer cair uma pequena pena que restava sobre seu cílio, ela viu Diana, uma de suas colegas de quarto, olhando-a com uma expressão nada satisfeita.

Cara olhou para Gina. Gina olhou para Cara. Elas começaram a sorrir, devagar e cruelmente.

"Guerra de travesseiros!", elas gritaram, e então as penas começaram a voar em desalinho.

------

Draco estava deitado em sua cama, com feitiços silenciantes lançados à toda a volta. Ele fizera sua cama, com as cortinas puxadas, claro, e estava fechado em sua própria caverna. Inatingível por seus companheiros estudantes. Ele não tinha dúvida de que as pequenas serpentes com que dividia quarto estavam com seu costumeiro hábito de gabar-se de suas atividades ricas e divertidas no verão. Engraçado pensar que, no ano passado, ele fora um deles. Sorrindo desdenhosamente ao pensamento de seus antigos interesses e afeições por Artes das Trevas, mas ainda assim, um deles.


	2. Uma Tarefa

**Incógnitos**

_**Capítulo Dois – Uma Tarefa**_

Cara examinou seu caldeirão freneticamente. Droga, droga e duplo droga, ela pensou miseravelmente. Por que ela tinha que ter aquela aula estúpida? Ela nunca passaria nos N.O.M.s, seus pais a deserdariam, e ela acabaria vagando nas ruas por causa de uma nota estúpida de Poções...

Logo em seguida o perfil suave da Professora Stone parou diante de sua mesa de trabalho. Cara ergueu a cabeça. "Você parece estar tendo dificuldades, Srta. McDouglas", sua professora disse gentilmente.

Cara quis chorar. Ela ficara tão feliz quando soube que o Professor Snape cederia algumas classes à Professora Stone, no ano passado. Ela pensou que não poderia haver um modo de fazer tudo pior com aquele maldito seboso e aterrorizante longe. E ali estava ela, com uma poção que borbulhava e exibia um roxo profundo, enquanto todos os outros tinham um azul calmo a claro. Talvez fosse a presença assustadora de Snape que permanecia entre os caldeirões, tornando as coisas assustadoras mesmo quando ele não estava ali. Seu escritório era um buraco negro e escuro do outro lado da sala de aula, e por um momento Cara imaginou todas as coisas horríveis que deveriam acontecer naquela sala...

"Eu... Eu não tenho certeza", ela começou a tentar dizer e voltar à realidade.

A Professora Stone suspirou e Cara arriscou um olhar para cima, preocupada. "Srta. McDouglas, venha falar comigo depois da aula", ela disse. "Enquanto isso, comece de novo, e preste muita atenção à quantidade de raiz de gengibre que adicionar". Com um floreio de varinha da professora, a bagunça no caldeirão de Cara desapareceu, e a professora se afastou.

Cara engoliu em seco e com as mãos trêmulas virou-se para seus suprimentos. "Ei", Gina sussurrou atrás dela. "Não se preocupe, você fará certo desta vez".

Cara balançou a cabeça, ainda sentindo-se miserável. Ela odiava aquela aula. Ela não ia tão mal assim em mais nada, até Aritmancia era fácil comparada a Poções. Não importava o quanto ela tentasse, ela não parecia nunca fazer algo certo com poções. Ela cuidadosamente mediu a colher de pedra-pomes triturada, e quase não se lembrou de checar uma segunda vez se aquela era a quantidade certa antes de jogá-la no caldeirão. Felizmente lembrou-se, pois era na verdade meia colherada.

Uma agonizante hora depois, Cara descobriu-se parada diante da mesa da Professora Stone. Ela checara duas vezes cada coisa que colocara na sua poção mas mesmo assim ela havia saído da cor errada. Ao menos daquela vez fora um turquesa, ao invés de roxo. A mulher encarou-a com olhos sérios mas gentis, e Cara engoliu em seco. Oh, nossa. Ela estava encrencada.

"Srta. McDouglas, você sempre teve tantos problemas com poções quanto anda tendo na minha aula?", a Professora Stone perguntou gentilmente.

Cara examinou uma rachadura no chão com grande interesse. "Sim", ela sussurrou. Ela estava prestes a ser chutada daquela aula, ela sabia disso. E seus pais ficariam furiosos com ela e provavelmente a expulsariam de casa, e então ela não se formaria e teria que ir para as ruas...

"Entendo", sua professora disse, ajeitando uma pena em cima da mesa. Cara forçou-se a afastar os seus pensamentos do futuro trágico e de volta para a realidade. "Neste caso, Srta. McDouglas, eu tenho uma proposta para você."

Cara se sentiu um pouco esperançosa. Talvez a expulsão não fosse seu futuro, afinal de contas.

"Eu tenho outro aluno, que é um desastre, assim como você", a Professora Stone disse. "E eu gostaria de arrumar um tutor para cada um de vocês, outro aluno que é excelente nesta matéria."

"Então a senhora não vai me expulsar?", Cara disse, aliviada.

Houve um resfolegar vindo do escritório do Prof. Snape, e Cara engoliu em seco. Será que ele estivera ali durante toda a aula? Sem dúvidas agora do porquê de seu lindo fiasco com a poção. Ele provavelmente amaldiçoara a classe inteira.

A Professora Stone apenas riu, seus olhos sorrindo. "Sou sua professora, Srta. McDouglas. É meu trabalho fazê-la aprender, não puni-la por ter problemas". Houve outro ruído e a professora virou os olhos. "Obrigada por seus comentários, Severus", ela disse, aumentando a voz num tom falsamente doce. "Estarei certa em retornar o favor da próxima vez em que vir os seus queridos terceiranistas da Lufa-Lufa."

Desta vez houve silêncio vindo do buraco escuro do escritório, e a Professora Stone sorriu afetada antes de se virar novamente para Cara. Cara se perguntou rapidamente se poderia ser verdade qualquer dos rumores de que os dois professores de Poções estariam, erh, romanticamente envolvidos. Porque aquilo era, bem, simplesmente íntimo.

"Eu gostaria de vê-la aqui após o jantar esta noite", a professora disse a ela. "Irei apresentá-la a seu tutor. Desde que você faça progressos com a pessoa que eu selecionei para ajudá-la, acredito que não terá mais problemas com esta aula."

"Obrigada, Professora", Cara disse, incrivelmente aliviada. Ela se formaria, afinal de contas. Tornaria-se uma mundialmente famosa qualquer coisa. Casaria-se com alguém lindo, rico e talentoso que a pegaria e a levaria para morar numa linda casa e...

A Professora Stone estava observando-a, uma sobrancelha erguida. "Isto é tudo, Srta. McDouglas.", ela disse, divertida. "Já pode ir."

Cara enrubesceu. "Sim, senhora. Obrigada.", ela disse, cruzando a porta. Ela teria que chegar até as estufas antes que Sprout percebesse que ela não estava ali. Ela pensou ter ouvido vozes assim que a porta da sala de aula se fechou atrás dela, e estremeceu. Ela realmente não gostaria que ela estivesse envolvida com Snape. Aquilo era, simplesmente... desagradável.

---------

Draco sentou-se, relaxou calmamente em seu assento e observou em silêncio enquanto o caldeirão borbulhava. Então mais uma vez ele estava ali, com aquele estorvo de Potter como parceiro. A Professora Stone já anunciara os pares daquele semestre, e ele teria ficado terrivelmente surpreso se não fosse obrigado a ficar outra vez com o Garoto Maravilha. Ele preferiria trabalhar sozinho, mas a Professora Stone ficaria feliz em vê-los trabalharem juntos. Então, por ela, ele toleraria Potter.

Potter estava naquele momento relendo as instruções, mais uma vez, seus lábios movendo rápida e silenciosamente. Draco resistiu ao impulso de rir sarcasticamente. Depois de trabalharem juntos durante todo o último ano, qualquer um pensaria que o idiota acabaria percebendo que _ele_ nunca cometia erros.

Mantendo um olho na mistura borbulhante, ele lançou um olhar pela sala, os outros absortos em conversas aos sussurros sobre seus próprios projetos. Granger e Weasley estavam ambos trabalhando com pessoas diferentes, graças à boa professora. Ele quase rira alto vendo a expressão no rosto de Weasley ao ser posto para trabalhar com Pansy. Granger caíra com Dino Thomas, e, francamente, ele pouco se importava com o outro garoto. Granger estava naquele momento _comandando_ aquele parceiro com um punhal de ferro.

"Oh, antes que eu me esqueça", a Professora Stone disse da frente da sala. "Sr. Malfoy, Srta. Granger, Sr. Longbottom. Eu gostaria de vê-los depois da aula."

Draco franziu a testa. Sobre o quê? Talvez sua pesquisa, ele pensou num momento, cheio de esperança. Mas não, àquele Longbottom idiota não seria confiado o tipo do trabalho delicado de que a Professora Stone precisaria. Inferno, o imbecil estava assassinando a poção dele e de seu parceiro no outro canto da sala. Draco ficou bem satisfeito por seu próprio trabalho estar distante demais para ser afetado pela explosão inevitável. Deu uma olhada no relógio. Ainda não acontecera, mas a qualquer minuto poderia...

Rigorosamente, enquanto ele observava, Longbottom acidentalmente derrubou uma caneca cheia de sementes de algodão dentro do caldeirão dele mesmo e de Finningan. Draco resistiu ao impulso de se proteger conforme o conteúdo da poção era lançado para o ar e explodia contra o teto com um BANG.

A Professora Stone suspirou. "Por favor seja cuidadoso", ela disse, parando e começando a ir na direção do par, que agora estava coberto de uma gosma azulada. Ao menos aquela poção não era ácida, Draco pensou. Ele não queria mesmo ouvir os uivos dos grifinórios.

Sua mente divagou um pouco, mesmo enquanto ele automaticamente virava o rosto para checar seu próprio caldeirão. A Professora Stone estava indo em direção à dupla desastrada, a varinha em mãos, pronta para limpá-los. Seus olhos escorregaram para a perna que ele sabia ser a fraca, para sua bengala. E de novo sentiu um impulso de culpa, uma onda de miséria. Fora ele quem fizera aquilo a ela, quem causara-a aquele ferimento. Ele sabia que Snape nunca o perdoaria por isso. Claro, naquele momento ele odiara a Professora Stone mais do que tudo, mas depois... ela o salvara. Mantivera-o na escola e de se pai, de sua ira, punhos e varinha. Ela o deixara entrar em seu mundo de sabedoria e pesquisas, deixara-o dicas que ele nunca encontraria sozinho. Abraçara-o quando ele chorou a morte de seu pai.

Draco estremeceu desconfortavelmente. Não gostava de se lembrar do fato de ter chorado sobre o ombro dela. Talvez isso fosse o espírito Malfoy nele, mas ele considerava aquele tipo de comportamento indigno sob normais circunstâncias.

"Está feito", Potter quebrou sua linha de pensamento. Draco baixou os olhos para ver que sim, sua Poção Regeneradora tinha a consistência certa e a cor amarelo-brilhante.

"Certo", ele disse brevemente, puxando-se para si mesmo. "Vou pegar as garrafas." Levantou-se da mesa, agradecido por afastar-se do outro garoto. Às vezes, mesmo que ele não gostasse de admitir isso, Potter via mais do que ele gostaria. Não era uma boa hora para ficar pensando em tudo que devia à Professora Stone, não quando o Garoto Maravilha estava sentado próximo dele.

Selecionou uma caneca e lançou o Feitiço Anti-Quebra. Ele não queria ninguém pegando aquele tipo de informação dele, pensou. Não se ele quisesse manter todos afastados de si.

Draco lançou um olhar para a Professora Stone enquanto fazia seu caminho de volta para a mesa. Aconteceu de ela erguer os olhos de sua tarefa de supervisionar Longbottom picando raízes de dente-de-leão, e deu a ele um sorriso encorajador. Ele sentiu algo suavizando por dentro, mesmo quando voltou os olhos para a caneca em sua mão. Talvez todos, menos a Professora Stone. Porque _ela_ realmente parecia se importar.

-------

As poções estavam feitas, engarrafadas e nomeadas quando a turma saiu da sala. Draco permaneceu em seu lugar, preguiçosamente acomodado atrás da sua mesa, mais do que limpa. Hora de descobrir o que a Professora Stone queria. Granger estava parada, indecisa, diante da mesa da professora, e Longbottom trocava incessantemente o pé de apoio atrás dela. Draco resistiu a bufar. Patéticos, os dois.

A Professora Stone veio voltando de seu escritório com um sorriso. "Ah, bom. Sr. Longbottom, você primeiro", ela disse. A face do outro garoto demonstrou mais nervosismo ainda enquanto ela sentava em sua cadeira.

"Não se preocupe", ela disse com um olhar reconfortante. "Eu sei que você anda brigando com esta aula, Neville", disse. Draco tentou não rir. Aquele era realmente um modo muito simpático de expor a situação, pensou sadicamente. "Em ordem de ajudá-lo a atingir uma nota que o passe de ano neste curso, eu gostaria de arranjar um tutor para você." Draco teve uma sensação um tanto náufraga. Ela não iria...

A Professora Stone olhou para ele mesmo e Granger e deu outro sorriso. "Srta. Granger e Sr. Malfoy, eu gostaria que vocês dois trabalhassem como tutores". Inferno sangrento, Draco pensou. Ele não podia imaginar nada pior do que ser tutor daquele parvo incompetente. "Srta. Granger", a professora olhou para ela. "se aceitar, você pode ser a tutora do Sr. Longbottom. Devo adicionar que a senhorita e o Sr. Malfoy receberão créditos extra neste curso, e a oportunidade de fazer um trabalho independente em preparação para os seus N.I.E.M.s no ano que vem."

Draco estava relutantemente intrigado. Trabalho independente? Ele poderia tentar preparar a Poção Mata-Nervos, como ele ansiara fazer todo o verão...

A Professora Stone estava olhando para ele agora. "Sr. Malfoy, eu tenho uma aluna do quinto ano com a qual poderá trabalhar", ela disse a ele. "Cara McDouglas."

Aquele nome não era familiar a Draco, o que só poderia significar que a garota era outra grifinória. Fez uma careta, não se importando em esconder sua expressão. Valeria a pena agüentar outra mente-curta da Grifinória para poder fazer seu próprio trabalho?

Granger já estava discursando sobre como ela ficaria satisfeita, blá blá blá. Ela faria qualquer coisa que pudesse fazer com que ela tivesse mais pontos na nota, Draco pensou com menosprezo. Ela não se importava com as poções, somente com as notas.

"Eu farei isso", ele disse friamente, cortando a conversa de Granger e fazendo-a calar a boca, coisa essa que ele ficou agradecido em ver. "Desde que essa McDouglas seja ensinável."

A professora ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele, e quando os olhos escuros dela encontraram os dele, ele sentiu a culpa começar a se revirar dentro de si. Ela era a única que podia fazer isso com ele. Ela não desistira nunca dele, mesmo quando Draco teria merecido. "Eu garanto, a Srta. McDouglas é satisfatoriamente inteligente", ela disse, num tom gentilmente reprovador que o repreendia sempre. Ele manteve seu rosto duro com esforço. "Ela, assim como o Sr. Longbottom, apenas precisa da atenção exclusiva de alguém competente o suficiente para ajudar."

"Vocês dois serão responsáveis por suas tarefas e pelo desempenho deles", ela continuou, voltando igualmente sua atenção para Granger. "E eu espero relatórios regulares de cada um de vocês, e críticas justas e claras sobre seus progressos."

Aquilo não seria divertido, Draco pensou, afastando o sentimento de culpa aguda do momento anterior, mas as recompensas... Seus lábios se curvaram só um pouco. As recompensas seriam ótimas.

"Não se preocupe, professora", ele resmungou, levantando-se e pegando suas coisas. Era quase hora do jantar.

"Bom", a Professora Stone disse, um sorriso em sua voz e seus olhos que fez Draco hesitar suspeitosamente. Ele torceu para que ela não estivesse querendo apenas-fazer-o-bem a ele mais uma vez. Porque ele parecia incapaz de pará-la ou de dizer não ao que quer que ela dissesse, não importava o quanto ele pudesse odiar isso. "Eu pedi à Srta. McDouglas para estar aqui logo depois do jantar, você pode encontrá-la e combinar os horários para então trabalharem juntos. Vocês serão bem vindos para usarem esta sala de aula quando não houver nenhuma outra disponível."

Granger virou-se para Longbottom discutindo horários, mesmo quando o garoto estava recuando até a porta e, Draco adivinhou, até o jantar. Draco virou os olhos. Retardados, todos eles. E ele ainda teria que se encontrar com uma grifinória que nem mesmo conhecia.

"Draco", a Professora Stone virou-se para ele quando ele estava quase saindo. Ele se virou para encará-la.

"Sim, professora?", ele disse. Ela estava sentada, reta e altiva em sua cadeira, sem nenhum sinal de sua fraqueza física brilhando naqueles olhos iluminados e brilhantes.

"Estou muito agradecida por você fazer isso", ela disse com um sorriso. "Minha opinião é que você achará a chance de fazer o seu próprio trabalho muito agradável." Draco pensou na Poção Mata-Nervos e resistiu ao impulso de sorrir. "E mais, eu queria lhe dizer que eu e o Professor Snape estaremos trabalhando num novo antídoto aos finais de semana, e que você será bem vindo se quiser nos ajudar."

Draco não pode controlar a ansiedade em seu rosto, nem mesmo se quisesse. E com _ela_, ele não tinha que tentar. "Sábado, senhora? De manhã?"

"Dez da manhã, Sr. Malfoy", ela disse com outro sorriso, ainda mais brilhante, que o iluminou por dentro. Ela _se importava_, ele pensou novamente. Em toda a sua vida, ninguém tinha realmente se importado. Não até ela. Aquilo não importava, não mais. Apenas saber que alguém se importava em saber se ele vivia ou morria fazia diferença para ele, de alguma forma.

Ele engoliu em seco. "Estarei aqui, professora", disse.

Ela assentiu. "Certo então. Vá para o jantar, eu o verei depois.", disse. Draco concordou de uma forma meio rígida, e então saiu da sala. Estremeceu um pouco enquanto fazia seu caminho em direção ao Salão Principal. Era estranho, aquele sentimento. Ele tivera uma pequena paixão pela Professora Stone no ano passado, mas aquilo... Aquilo era diferente. Não era romântico, não inteiramente. Ele sabia que Snape tratava daquele lado. Isso era... gratidão. Necessário e faminto e tão malditamente gratidão.

Ele nunca pagaria aquela dívida a ela, ele pensou enquanto entrava no Salão Principal e pegava seu lugar costumeiro no fim da mesa da Sonserina. Em tantos níveis, em tantas maneiras. Então a comida apareceu em seu prato e ele afastou aqueles pensamentos. Sua Casa era sua fraqueza, e não era uma que ele gostaria de exibir. Estendeu o braço para pegar um rolinho, ainda assim, focando-se na tarefa em suas mãos. Jantar, e depois encontrar sua nova aluna.


	3. Inesperado

**Incógnitos**

_**Capítulo Três – Inesperado**_

Cara olhava para as fatias de bolo de chocolate no centro da mesa, e se perguntava se poderia dar conta de outra delas quando Gina cutucou-a. "Ei, você não deveria encontrar a Professora Stone depois do jantar?", sua amiga perguntou.

Cara deixou escapar um suspiro, silenciosamente mastigando o bolo. "É", ela disse com a boca cheia. Chocolate realmente era o que importava naquele momento. Aquilo evitaria que sua primeira fatia ficasse solitária, lá embaixo em seu pequeno estômago.

Gina apoiou o queixo numa mão enquanto cortava outro pedaço de _seu_ bolo. "Oh, vamos", ela disse, lambendo os lábios cheios de glacê. Maravilhoso, doce glacê... "Ao menos você vai ter ajuda, e ela não vai deixar você ser reprovada nessa aula. Um tutor vai te ajudar a passar nos N.O.M.s".

Cara não conseguiu resistir, esticou-se e encheu um dedo do glacê no prato de Diana, provocando um gritinho e uma ameaça com garfo da outra garota. "Eu sei", disse ela, chupando o dedo. Droga, aquele era um glacê e tanto. Especialmente desde que Diana errara sua mão com o garfo. "É apenas depressivo, entende? Quero dizer, eu consigo passar em tudo mais. É só aquela droga de aula estúpida."

Diana ainda olhava afetada para ela. "Talvez fosse melhor se você mantivesse seus dedos longe das sobremesas dos outros", disse.

Cara apenas mostrou a língua para ela, que por sua vez respondeu igualmente, o que fez Cara esticar mais ainda a sua. Gina virou os olhos. "Isso é tão indecente", ela disse, empinando o nariz.

Satisfeita por ter "ganhado" em algo ao menos uma vez, Cara relaxou e franziu a testa. "Acho que eu devia ir", disse, relutantemente. Gina deu um tapinha simpático em suas costas enquanto ela se levantava.

"Vai dar certo", a amiga de Cara disse. "Você vai ver. Com certeza a Professora Stone escolheu alguém legal para você, alguém que conheça a coisa. Provavelmente Hermione", sugeriu.

Cara lançou um longo olhar pela mesa. "Onde está o seu irmão e os amigos dele, de qualquer forma?", perguntou.

Gina ficou com um olhar ligeiramente travesso. "Eu não sei", ela disse. Cara decidiu não insistir. No ano passado, Gina ficara muito mais próxima de seu irmão e amigos, a brilhante Hermione Granger e o famoso Harry Potter, mas ela ainda ficava chateada quando eles sumiam repentinamente e não lhe diziam nada. A própria Cara não os conhecia muito bem, mas todos os três pareciam pessoas bastante boas.

"Certo", ela disse, roubando outra dedada do glacê de Diana. "Fui". Lambeu o dedo enquanto caminhava em direção às portas de saída do Salão Principal. Definitivamente ótimo glacê, ela pensou. Se ela não tivesse que ir lá embaixo, pegaria outro pedaço.

Distraída com seus pensamentos, ela quase trombrou com os três grifinórios perdidos. "Ops, desculpem", ela disse, vacilando um pouco quando Rony Weasley a segurara para evitar que caísse.

"Tudo bem aí, Cara?", Harry perguntou. Um pouco vagamente, como se estivesse com o pensamento em outras coisas.

"Ótima", ela disse, dando aos três um sorriso amigável. "Er, Hermione, você está descendo para ver a Professora Stone, por acaso?", questionou, esperançosa.

Hermione também estava mais do que um pouco distraída, e balançou a cabeça. "Não, eu já a vi", ela disse, claramente não prestando atenção e ocupada com suas próprias preocupações.

"Ei, a comida já está no fim!", Rony disse, soando alarmado, e Cara sorriu largamente enquanto os três iam direto para a mesa da Grifinória. Gina já mencionara o apetite de seus irmãos antes. Aquilo podia ser uma coisa muito, muito assustadora.

Ergueu a cabeça e tomou mais uma vez seu caminho. Hermione não era sua tutora, pensou. Então quem?

------

Draco saíra do jantar mais cedo, sempre preferindo estar adiantando a atrasado. Adiantado significava que ele estava sentado e confortável, preparado e acomodado numa posição de poder enquanto esperava sua aluna. Bufou na classe silenciosa. Sua aluna. Hah. Ele não era droga nenhuma de professor, e não queria ser. Mas ele _queria_ preparar a Poção Mata-Nervos.

Ele escolhera um assento contra a parede, num canto escuro da sala. A Professora Stone erguera uma sobrancelha e virara os olhos ao vê-lo sentar, murmurando algo sob a respiração sobre o Professor Snape e algo muito similar. Draco decidiu ficar lisonjeado com a comparação. Afinal de contas, Snape era uma das pessoas mais amedrontadoras que ele já conhecera. Ele gostava mesmo da idéia de intimidar alguém daquele jeito.

Ele olhou de relance para o relógio, um pouco impaciente. Onde estava aquela McDouglas, afinal? Ele não gostava particularmente da idéia de passar a noite inteira esperando alguma quintanista com a cabeça nas nuvens.

Felizmente para sua aluna, ela resolveu aparecer poucos minutos depois. Claro, àquela altura Draco já tivera tempo de fazer uma lista mental de várias poções ácidas que ele poderia se divertir em ver uma grifinória tentando fazer. De seu canto, ele observou com olhos pensativos enquanto a porta se abria, e uma garota de cabelos negros entrava.

A garota olhou em volta, mas não pareceu vê-lo em seu canto sombrio. A Professora Stone entrara no escritório de Snape, sendo que Draco teve um tempo livre para inspecionar sua nova protegida.

Ela era razoavelmente pequena, com o cabelo negro amarrado num rabo-de-cavalo atrás da nuca. Draco estudou-a cuidadosamente. Ela parecia nervosa, ele pensou, não com pequena satisfação. Espere até que ela descubra que seu tutor é o malvado Draco Malfoy, ele sorriu, maliciosa e silenciosamente. Ela não era intragável, e sim bonita, na verdade. Mas aquele olhar vago era desanimador. Ele supôs que isso fosse uma coisa boa, aquela grifinória sendo tão meiga. Seria fácil intimidá-la.

Logo em seguida, a Professora Stone veio saindo do escritório, carregando um livro muito grosso em sua mão livre. "Ah, Srta. McDouglas", ela disse, sorrindo para a garota. A qual, Draco notou em escárnio, devolveu com um sorriso muito tímido. "Que bom que está aqui. Deixe-me apresentar ao seu tutor. O Sr. Malfoy", ela disse, olhando diretamente para Draco.

Ele manteve os olhos na garota por um momento, enquanto se mantinha sentado por um momento. Ela congelou quando a Professora Stone dissera seu nome, e então lentamente virou-se para olhá-lo. Ele deixou que um sorriso sádico atravessasse seus lábios antes de resolver se levantar. Uma olhar de completo desânimo e sim, medo, ele ficou satisfeito em notar, atravessou seu rosto antes que ela umedecesse os lábios e olhasse ansiosamente de novo para a Professora Stone.

"Draco Malfoy, Cara McDouglas", a Professora Stone disse alegremente, ignorando o olhar suplicando da menina. "Acho que vocês não se conhecem."

"Eu não tive o prazer", Draco disse numa voz sedosa, casualmente saindo das sombras em direção à garota.

A Professora Stone sorriu novamente. "Bem, então vocês terão muitas oportunidades para se conhecerem", ela disse, ainda naquela voz animada. Francamente, Draco estava começando a se perguntar sobre toda aquela alegria. Será que a Professora Stone estava tramando alguma coisa? "Cara, Draco é um dos meus melhores alunos de Poções, e ele estará trabalhando com você como seu tutor."

"Mas...", a grifinória gaguejou tolamente.

A professora olhou-a e ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Sim?", disse, um pouco daquela alegria sumindo e uma certa rispidez tomando seu lugar. Oh, ela era boa, pensou Draco com admiração. Certamente estivera tendo algumas lições de manipulação com Snape.

A garota umedeceu os lábios mais uma vez, e então balançou a cabeça. "Hum, nada", ela disse, engolindo em seco.

Draco decidiu que era hora de contribuir na conversa. "Eu a encontrarei aqui", ele disse em tom frio, "três noites por semana, e não ser que você precise de mais do que isso. Ele vasculhou-a com seu olhar, claramente insinuando que ela precisaria. As costas dela pareceram endurecer a isto por um momento, antes de relaxar. Nenhum orgulho, ele pensou com desdém. Outra grifinória patética. "A Professora Stone nos garantiu o uso da sala e dos suprimentos."

"A Srta. Granger e o Sr. Longbottom decidiram trabalhar durante um de seu tempos livres no dia", a Professora Stone disse, inclinando-se e deixando sobre a mesa de Snape o pesado livro que trouxera consigo. "Então vocês terão à sala toda à sua disposição. O Professor Snape e eu provavelmente estaremos em nossos escritórios, se precisarem de nós."

Draco manteve seus olhos na garota. Cara, ele pensou. Hah. Ela parecia bem o tipo que precisaria de toda a ajuda que ele pudesse dar. "Amanhã, às oito da noite", ele disse friamente. "Estarei esperando, McDouglas." Com isso, virou-se para a Professora Stone. "Eu poderei fazer o meu trabalho independente ao mesmo tempo, professora?", ele perguntou, mentalmente dispensando a garota.

A professora inclinou a cabeça e encarou-o com olhos fixos. "Sua prioridade é sua tutela, Sr. Malfoy", ela disse. Draco sentiu uma pontada quando aqueles olhos fixaram-se nele. Droga, ele pensou. Ela sempre parecia fazer aquilo a ele. "Desde que você seja capaz de dar à Srta. McDouglas toda a ajuda de que ela precisar, eu não terei problema em permitir seu próprio trabalho. Entretanto", ela ergueu um dedo quando o canto da boca dele já se erguia em satisfação. "eu precisarei ver uma proposta do que você pretende fazer, e quais suprimentos irá requerer. Eu preferiria estar presente se você for lidar com materiais muito voláteis."

Ele assentiu, ouriçado. "Sim, senhora", ele disse. Começou mentalmente a fazer notas. "Terei a proposta pela manhã."

Ela sorriu para ele, com aquele grande e iluminado sorriso que fazia algo ficar fraco e murcho por dentro dele. "Excelente", ela disse, a aprovação lhe escapando na voz. Ela voltou seu sorriso para a tolinha ainda parada perto de si. "Srta. McDouglas, estou certa de que verá como o Sr. Malfoy pode ser de grande ajuda. Há mais algo que vocês tenham que combinar esta noite?", ela perguntou, voltando-se para ele.

Draco inclinou a cabeça respeitosamente. "Não, senhora", disse.

"Então eu acho que terminamos", ela replicou com um sorriso. "Tenham uma boa noite, vocês dois."

Draco assentiu, e então virou-se para a garota. Sorriu, um sorriso cheio de dentes. "Depois de você", sibilou.

-------

Cara não podia acreditar. Entre todas as pessoas, na escola inteira, ela escolhera Draco Malfoy para seu tutor. _Por que eu?_ Silenciosamente lamentou sua sorte. Todos sabiam que o sonserino era sinal de más notícias. Porque, depois de todas aquelas histórias no ano passado, sobre ele ter ferido a Professora Stone, e então seu período de testes, e rumores sobre ele e seu pai Comensal da Morte... Ele provavelmente a enfeitiçaria, ela pensou miseravelmente, arrastá-la para algum encontro de Comensais da Morte, ela seria torturada e morreria sob as mãos de Voldemort...

"Não se atrase", disse uma voz fria atrás dela, quase fazendo-a tropeçar em surpresa ao ser tirada de suas lamentações miseráveis. "Eu detesto hábitos desleixados como atrasos. Se quiser a minha ajuda, terá que estar pronta pra isso."

"Tanto faz", ela murmurou sob a respiração, certa de que ele não podia ouvi-la. Mas, logo em seguida, ela sentiu dedos fortes e mornos segurarem sua nuca, puxando-a e fazendo-a parar.

Malfoy segurou-a com uma mão pela base da nuca e se inclinou, próximo do rosto dela. Cara engoliu em seco e teria recuado, mas não havia realmente qualquer lugar para onde ir. Sua mão era forte demais para que ela pudesse se desfazer. Ela espiou freneticamente para cima e para baixo no corredor. Não havia ninguém assistindo, ninguém para salvá-la.

"Não se oponha a mim, McDouglas", Malfoy sibilou, seu rosto frio e rígido, os olhos de um cinza gelado. "Você é muito sortuda por eu estar fazendo isso, e eu não hesitarei em fazer sua vida miserável, se você me der a menor das razões para isso."

"Então por que você está se incomodando?", ela deixou escapar demais, um pouco mais assustada com ele do que devia, o estudante mais aterrorizador da escola, para prestar atenção no que estava dizendo.

Um canto da boca dele curvou-se levemente em menosprezo. "Isso não te interessa", ele disse, e então soltou-a. "Oito da noite, em ponto", ele disse mais uma vez, recuando um passo e olhando-a friamente. "Veremos o quão incompetente você é."

Cara soluçou numa ofensa assustada, mas ele já lhe dera as costas e estava atravessando rapidamente o corredor de pedra, os sapatos quase sem fazer som algum no pavimento. Ela ficou parada, observando o ponto onde ele desaparecera afinal. Então seus músculos pareceram despertar, e ela apressou-se em sair dali.

"Por que eu?", ela resmungou baixinho. "De todas as pessoas, por que eu?", Ergueu a cabeça repentinamente e deu de cara em uma coluna, franzindo a testa enquanto o barulho ecoava nas paredes de pedra. Ai. Suspirando muito fundo, ela se endireitou e retomou a direção da Torre da Grifinória. Esperem só até que Gina soubesse que Draco Malfoy era seu tutor, ela pensou sombriamente.


	4. Primeiro Encontro

**Incógnitos**

N/A – Para o pessoal que comenta a fic: Olá? Alguém aí fora??

Ms. CE – Abençoada seja por comentar a minha fic, e por suas palavras de encorajamento! Continue lendo, e conte-me os seus pensamentos. A verdadeira linha da trama ainda está se tecendo na minha cabeça, então sugestões e críticas construtivas serão de _grande_ ajuda.

_**Capítulo Quatro – Primeiro Encontro**_

"_Malfoy_ é o seu tutor??", Gina exclamou.

Cara gemeu e derrubou a cabeça de volta entre as mãos. "Eu sei", ela disse, miseravelmente, para o chão. "Se eu já estava ruim em Poções antes, você pode imaginar o que vai acontecer com a minha nota agora?"

"Sagrado inferno", Gina disse, ainda parecendo enfurecida e espantada ao mesmo tempo. "Quero dizer... Sagrado inferno..."

"Eu _sei_", Cara disse mais uma vez, sua voz abafada pelas mãos.

Ela pulou um segundo depois, quando uma mão pousou em seu ombro. "Cara", disse uma voz calmamente.

Gina gritou mais uma vez. "Puxa, Harry, não assuste assim a garota", ela disse, atirando um olhar de censura ao garoto. Cara arriscou um olhar para a amiga e resistiu ao impulso de virar os olhos. Era impressionante como ninguém mais parecia capaz de ver aquilo.

Harry Potter apenas riu para a ruiva. "Hah. Como se você me assustasse, Weasley", ele disse com um olhar afetado. Jogou-se no sofá diante do qual as duas estavam sentadas sobre e olhou diretamente para Cara. "Eu ouvi você falando", disse ele a ela.

"Ótimo, primeiro ele está assustando, agora ele está espiando", Gina murmurou, cruzando os braços e olhando-o duramente.

Harry virou os olhos.

"De qualquer forma. Eu ouvi vocês garotas falando, sobre como Draco Malfoy será seu tutor em Poções", ele disse.

Cara assentiu, resistindo ao impulso de bater em si mesma com seu livro-texto de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Aquilo deixaria uma marca, e ela não estava se sentindo disposta para uma longa sessão diante do espelho fazendo de tudo para sumir com aquilo. "Sim. Estou morta. Morta, morta, morta."

Harry fez uma careta. "Olhe, eu não gosto do cara, isso não é segredo", ele disse. Gina bufou, e ele virou os olhos novamente. "Fique quieta", disse a ela. "Cara, eu só quis te dizer, ele não é tão ruim quanto você pensa."

"Sagrado inferno", Gina disse, pela terceira vez nos últimos dois minutos. "Você está _defendendo_ Malfoy?"

Harry sorriu largamente. "Não conte ao Rony", disse. Então ficou um pouco mais sério. "Não realmente. Eu sei algumas coisas sobre ele... De qualquer jeito. Acredite quando eu digo, ele não é tão ruim quanto o pintam. E ele é realmente bom em Poções. Eu sei bem disso, já que ele foi a droga do meu parceiro de aula no ano passado."

"Certo", Cara disse em voz alta, lembrando-se dos rumores que haviam circulado pela escola no outono passado. "E vocês não se mataram".

Harry riu. "É. Mas isso provavelmente foi só sorte.", ele disse. Então balançou a cabeça. "Não de verdade. Ele não é tão ruim. Não estou dizendo que está nos meus planos convidá-lo para o meu aniversário, mas você vai ficar bem. Só... tente não deixar que ele te atinja", disse a ela. "Draco vai notar qualquer fraqueza sua e usá-la contra você uma centena de vezes.Você tem que, bem, suportá-lo, eu acho. Faça com que ele te respeite."

"E como vou poder fazer isso quando explodir um caldeirão na cara dele?", Cara perguntou a ele.

Harry franziu a testa. "Não deixe que ele te intimide. Ou pelo menos, não deixe que ele veja isso. Faça-o pensar que você não está assustada, que você não acha que ele é melhor do que você de alguma forma."

"Ele não é", Gina murmurou.

"Em Poções, ele é", Cara lembrou.

"Então deixe ele saber disso", Harry disse, se levantando. "Mas não o deixe menosprezá-la." E então ele sorriu, um sorriso malvado que fez seus olhos brilharem tanto que até mesmo Cara captou o impacto. Merlin, não era à toa que Gina tinha uma coisa por aquele garoto. E que _coisa_. "E se ele chegar a ser muito aborrecedor, conte a mim e ao Rony. Faz muito tempo que não brigamos com ele."

"Ah, sim, é tudo do que realmente precisamos", Gina disse. "Rony arrumando uma desculpa para matar Draco Malfoy. Obrigada, Harry. Eu queria mesmo meu irmão sendo mandado para Azkaban pelo resto da vida. Você é sem dúvida um amigão."

Cara sorriu largamente enquanto Harry virava os olhos para depois dar um passo à frente e bagunçar todo o cabelo de Gina, fazendo a garota gritar mais uma vez. Ela captou o mais breve sinal de um olhar divertido enquanto ele fazia isso, fazendo-a esquecer suas miseráveis lamentações de sua própria vida. O que aquilo significaria... ela pensou, antes que Gina atirasse uma almofada na direção do garoto de cabelos pretos. Harry se esquivou facilmente e riu por sobre os ombros, enquanto se aproximava da lareira, diante da qual estavam seus dois amigos, e ela sacudiu a cabeça. Melhor esquecer.

"Não deixar ele me intimidar, ele diz", disse baixinho. "Não deixar Draco Malfoy, o aluno mais assustador em toda a droga da escola, me intimidar. Grande conselho, Harry.", falou sarcasticamente. "_Realmente_ grande conselho."

"Ei, você poderia carregar sempre consigo algumas das coisas do Fred e do Jorge", Gina ofereceu. "Quero dizer, como Malfoy poderia ser assustador na forma de um canário?"

Cara olhou para ela, e ambas as garotas caíram na risada.

--------

Draco se sentou confortavelmente oculto num canto da biblioteca. Aquela mesa em particular não era vista pela Madame Pince, e era, de forma muito conveniente, localizada perto da seção de Poções. Ele pegou outro livro e foi virando páginas, folheando-as rapidamente. Teria que escolher apenas os volumes mais recentes, já que a poção da Professora Stone estava terminada havia apenas cinco anos.

Ele leu às pressas a página do livro sobre suas mãos. _A Poção Mata-Nervos_, ele leu silenciosamente, _era o passo mais avançado de várias poções muito complexas, como a Poção Mata-Lobo. Sonora Stone, trabalhando por vários anos em uma região remota da Indonésia, finalmente descobriu a quantidade correta de pó de ópio a ser combinado com outros ingredientes voláteis, como pus de bubotúberas e veneno de cascavel americana. Foi seu uso de ingredientes de várias partes do mundo, combinado com uma brilhante adição de olhos de sapo picados, que leva a formula final._

Draco fez algumas notas dos ingredientes. Ele estivera em meio a varias pilhas de livros, e ainda estava procurando a fórmula exata. Ele deveria desistir e simplesmente perguntar à Professora Stone, mas ele preferia tentar montar todas as peças ele mesmo. Sabedoria era poder, ele pensou, não com pouca satisfação. E ele pretendia se armar com boa parte dela.

Uma lembrança ruim escapou bem do fundo de sua mente, e por um momento, Draco teve que lutar contra as imagens.

O som cortante de carne batendo contra carne... "Moleque insolente", uma voz fria atirou. "Você não vai falhar comigo no próximo ano..."

Ele conseguiu afastar dali seus pensamentos um segundo tarde demais, quando duas garotas risonhas passaram por sua mesa, a uma estante de distância. Para sua humilhação, ele estava respirando rápida e até pesadamente. Seus dedos apertaram a pena enquanto ele deliberadamente controlava sua respiração. Ele não podia mais ficar numa posição vulnerável daquelas de novo, pensou de forma severa, inclinando-se novamente sobre os livros. Nunca outra vez.

Conforme recomeçou a folhear os livros e fazer notas, outra lembrança intrometida roubou sua atenção.

Ele ergueu um dedo para conter uma lágrima em forma de folha. Uma onda confusa de sensações explodiu por trás de seus olhos, um microcosmo de emoções o fez vacilar. E acima de tudo, o som de uma garota, rindo alegremente, e a impressão de algo quente...

Ele afastou esta, também. Ultimamente, aquela o invadia nos momentos mais estranhos. Nas aulas de Binns, no dormitório à noite, no Salão Principal. Quase como se sua mente estivesse tentando lhe dizer alguma coisa.

Draco bufou em escárnio diante de seus próprios pensamentos. Ele parecia embriagado, pensou zombeteiramente. Uma estranha alucinação, graças à planta rara, e de repente ele estava ficando tão ridículo e passional quanto Potter. Focou sua atenção no pergaminho diante de si. Ele tinha trabalho a fazer. Conhecimento a acumular.

E desta vez, ele pensou amargamente, a pena se movendo mais uma vez, não seria ele quem perderia seu poder.

------

Cara se arrastou por todo o dia seguinte, obsessiva por conta do fato que teria que passar toda uma noite nas lúgubres e escuras masmorras de Poções com o aluno mais aterrorizador de toda a escola. Mesmo o pudim de arroz no almoço falhou em injetar qualquer entusiasmo. E Gina devia ajudar, de forma que resolveu falar o tempo todo sobre trabalhos de classe. Não que houvesse algo errado em falar sobre as aulas, apenas que falar de aulas fazia Cara pensar em Poções, e pensar sobre Poções a fazia lembrar da tutela. Da tutela e do Sonserino Assustador.

Não se intimide, ela pensava mais tarde, durante o jantar, cutucando tristemente a ótima galinha grita em seu prato. Hah. Era fácil para Harry dizer, já que ele já enfrentara o próprio Senhor do Escuro pouco mais de cinco vezes e sobrevivera. Nem mesmo Malfoy podia competir com aquilo.

Próxima dela, Diana cutucou-a. "Ei, Cara, podia passar as ervilhas?", sua colega de quarto pediu. Cara atendeu com uma expressão silenciosa e taciturna. "Qual é o problema com você?", Diana perguntou enquanto derrubava uma quantidade generosa sobre seu prato. "Você quase não disse nada o dia todo."

"Aulas extras esta noite", Cara murmurou. "Poções."

"Ceeeerto", Diana falou, como quem diz ah-então-_é_-isso. "Olha, ele é só um garoto, certo? Você é uma garota. Garotas sempre são superiores a garotos. Ponto."

Gina se inclinou sobre a mesa a isto e se meteu na conversa. "Nem me fale. Quero dizer, olhe só pra minha família. Meus pais tiveram que tentar seis vezes antes de fazer a coisa direito", ela disse, apontando a faca para si mesma.

"Ei", o irmão dela protestou, um pouco distante na mesa. "Quem foi monitor, então? Não você, espertinha!"

Gina enrugou o nariz e virou-se para o irmão com ar superior. "Certo. Era _isso_ que eu queria dizer." Cara sorriu para si mesma enquanto Gina virava os olhos superiormente para as amigas.

Harry debruçou-se também a isto, parecendo confuso. "Então o que você quer dizer?", perguntou.

Gina olhou-o com pena. "Desde que você não entenda, não há como te fazer compreender", ela disse numa voz meio você-não-é-uma-tristeza?.

Harry apenas pareceu mais confuso, e cutucou Hermione, que estava rabiscando algumas anotações ao lado dele. "Mione, do que ela está falando?", perguntou.

Rony apontou sua faca para o amigo. "É, como as mulheres poderiam simplesmente ser melhores que os homens?", ele perguntou. Bufou depois. "Elas nem mesmo podem fazer xixi em pé."

A isto, Cara e todas as outras meninas por perto que tinham orelhas gemeram. Hermione até suspirou e ergueu os olhos. "Honestamente, Rony", ela disse, lançando ao ruivo um olhar de piedade. "Você apenas provou a teoria dela."

"O quê? Mas tudo que eu disse foi...", Rony começou a protestar.

Cara virou os olhos e voltou-se para Gina. "Você tem certeza que é parente dele?", ela perguntou, apontando seu próprio garfo para ele.

"Infelizmente, sim", Gina disse, pegando outro pedaço de galinha. "É essa droga de cabelo."

----------

Cara conseguira terminar uma bela porção de pudim de ameixa depois do jantar, e conseqüentemente seu estômago estava muito bem satisfeito enquanto ela caminhava na direção das masmorras. Chegou até mesmo a assoviar enquanto andava.

"Lalalalala...", ela murmurava, pegando a escada com um pulinho. O jantar revivera seu espírito. Então ela tinha o Sr. Sonserino Assustador como tutor, e daí? Seria apenas algumas noites por semana, e só para conseguir passar em sua aula mais odiada. Ela sobreviveria.

Ela balançou a mochila nos ombros, enquanto caminhava tranqüilamente, murmurando. "caminhando sob a luz do sol, oh-oh", cantarolava sozinha. Gina prometera dar-lhe alguns DedosDeMel de emergência mais tarde. Agora HAVIA algo pelo que ansiar.

Ela empurrou a porta da sala de aula para abri-la, ainda cantarolando, e entrou na sala. Como não viu ninguém ali, dançou até uma das carteiras, onde colocou sua mochila com um floreio.

"Estou caminhando sob a luz do sol, oh-oh...Estou cantando sob a luz do sol, oh-oh...", ela cantou para a sala vazia. "E isso não parece bom?"

Dançou mais um pouco e até mesmo deu uma rebolada que aprendera com uma prima trouxa, seguida de um rápido giro. E depois outro, sendo este muito mais lento.

Ela encarou olhos cinzentos e frios.

"Se você tem tanta certeza", Malfoy falou arrastado.

Cara sentiu-se enrubescer rapidamente, e não conseguiu pensar em algo para dizer. Droga. Aquilo era um pouco mais do que "não deixar que ele a intimidasse".

"Pegue seu equipamento", Malfoy disse numa voz gelada, passando os olhos desdenhosamente por todo o perfil dela. "Caso achar que é capaz de se focar em algo tão difícil."

O queixo de Cara caiu. "Quem foi que enfiou uma vassoura na sua bunda pra te deixar assim?", ela deixou escapar. Melhor dizendo, pessoas normais não tinham o direito de soltar alguns insultos de vez em quanto, pensou ela.

Uma fina e pálida sobrancelha se ergueu. "Presumivelmente a mesma pessoa que te ensinou a dançar.", ele disse em tom sedoso. "Você encontrará os caldeirões no gabinete da parede. Tente não quebrar nenhum."

Cara descobriu-se virando-se e caminhando direto na direção do gabinete, sobre o qual ela já tinha conhecimento, muito obrigada, a boca se abrindo e fechando como um peixe, ainda chocada. Ela nunca iria... Melhor dizendo... Pelas barbas de Merlin, ele era _horrível_, ela pensou, abrindo uma portinha num gesto brusco. Pegou o primeiro caldeirão que encontrou sem nem mesmo olhar, antes que algo a fizesse respirar bem fundo.

Ela precisava da ajuda dele. Precisava para passar de ano. Contou mentalmente até dez enquanto ficava ali, a mão largada sobre a borda do caldeirão à sua frente. Ela não se importaria com o quão completamente alienado poderia ser com ela. Afinal, ele _era_ um sonserino.

"O caldeirão é o objeto redondo com uma alça, McDouglas", seu tutor resmungou atrás dela.

E novamente... Cara trancou o queixo por um momento, então subitamente sorriu. Talvez ela pudesse se divertir um pouco com isso, pensou, pegando um caldeirão de tamanho padrão.

"Oh, este está certo?", ela perguntou, virando-se e abrindo bem os olhos. Ela poderia não ser uma loira burra, mas sua irmã era. E sua mãe sempre dizia que ela era uma ótima imitadora.

Malfoy, previsivelmente, sorriu desdenhosamente para ela. Cara apenas sorriu com doçura. Oh, sim, ela pensou alegremente, andando de volta para sua mesa, o caldeirão em mãos. Garotas _eram_ melhores que garotos. E seria bem divertido provar isso.


	5. Linhas de Batalha São Desenhadas

**Incógnitos**

**N/A –**_Ms CE_: Sim, o Rony é o seu típico homem estúpido. Pobre Rony. Heh Heh Heh. Acho que ele terá que adquirir uma amplitude melhor antes que ele comece a "conhecer"as garotas. E Cara? A batalha entre ela e Draco está apenas começando...

_Shahrezad _: pendurando no seu pescoço, toda aliviada Você me encontrou! Oh alegriaêxtase, exulto... sorrisão cheio de dentes Como eu disse acima, os joguinhos estão apenas começando entre a Cara e o Draco, e os capítulos futuros devem ser uma confusão para eles... hehe

A todos os outros que estão lendo: Comentem, por favor! Muito obrigada.

**N/T – **Gente, claro que essa fic é uma tradução. E o título original em inglês é "Undercurrents". Queria agradecer os comentários pela Eleanor. Vou traduzir todos e mandar pra ela, mas enquanto isso eu mesma respondo, se importam?

_Carol – _Obrigada por gostar do meu trabalho. Eu não sabia mesmo que era tão divertido! Eu também ando dando boas risadas com a Cara. E quando você reescreve o que ela está fazendo, a coisa toda parece melhor ainda. Sobre a terceira fic, "Rising Depths", ainda não tenho nada certo. Eu nem mesmo estava planejando traduzir esta! Mas eu senti saudades da Sonora ... É provável que eu traduza sim, mas não é certo. Ai, puxa brigada por tudo... É pra isso que os tradutores estão aqui!

_Sheyla Snape –_ As N/As são sempre da autora. Quando for eu falando, como agora, você verá este N/T. E obrigada por comentar, não se sinta na obrigação de resenhar cada capítulo... Eu também estou adorando tudo isso... Mal posso esperar para avançar nesta tradução! Obrigadíssima por comentar!

_Mariana Navarro –_ Só duas coisas: pode relaxar que eu vou atualizando sempre que puder. E dois, claro que estou traduzindo, como já falei acima... que bom que você gostou da fic anterior e também está curtindo essa... Obrigada! Ah, a história agora é sobre o Draco e a Cara, mas com certeza a Eleanor não esqueceu do Sevie e da Sonora!

_**Capítulo Cinco – Linhas de Batalha São Desenhadas**_

Draco resistiu ao impulso de bater a cabeça contra a parede de pedra da masmorra e sala de aula. Merlin, a garota era uma idiota. Ela confundira pus de bubotúberas e escamas de dragão, usara uma colher de madeira quando ele deixara bem claro que devia ser uma de prata, e adicionou madeira a outro caldeirão quando ele mandou alimentar o fogo. E ela dissera, com grandes olhos, que havia pensado que ele dissera para adquirir o fogo, e como ela podia saber se eram ambas palavras com "a"? "Alimentar"não tinha a ver só com comida?

Malditos grifinórios estúpidos..., ele pensou selvagemente, enquanto passava a limpo com muito cuidado a sua proposta sobre sua própria poção. Ele manteve um olho na garota, que estava literalmente atiçando fogo no caldeirão.

"A _outra_ esquerda, McDouglas", grunhiu para ela, sua paciência a ponto de terminar.

"Ops!", a parva esganiçou-se, sim, esganiçou-se. Prontamente trocou as mãos e continuou a mexer na mesma direção de antes.

Draco se ergueu da mesa num único movimento frustrado. "Droga, garota, você tem algum cérebro aí dentro?", ele ralhou, dando dois passos largos na direção dela. Inclinou-se e agarrou a mão dela, com a colher junto. "_Mexa_ do outro lado!"

Quando ele forçosamente tentou corrigi-la, os olhos da idiota se estreitaram e ele empurrou a mão dela para longe. Um pouco do líquido escapou da ponta da colher e iniciou uma trajetória pelo ar. Draco gritou sofrivelmente conforme algumas gotas acertaram a manga das vestes que ele usara para proteger o rosto, mas sua atenção estava focada no pedaço desprotegido de pergaminho. Ele observou numa fúria aterrorizada enquanto o líquido, generosamente atingindo seu impecável relatório quase terminado nas pontas e começando a desintegrar o pergaminho.

"Sua besta incompetente", ele sibilou, apertando novamente a mão dela e com mais força, forçando-a a encará-lo. "Você arruinou horas de trabalho."

A garota estava olhando para ele, de repente sem nenhum sinal daquela burrice vaga que estivera mais que aparente nas últimas duas horas. "EU sou a idiota?", ela retorquiu a ele. "Seu cara de rato amante de cobras maldito nojento de um sonserino..."

O rosto de Draco contraiu-se aos insultos, e então uma pequena luz acendeu-se em sua cabeça. "Você estava fingindo", ele disse, a fúria gelada lancinando sua voz, levando a temperatura da masmorra a níveis subárticos.

"Oh, por favor, eu não sei o que é uma escama de dragão...", ela falou normalmente, suavizando os olhos diante dele, enquanto os do próprio garoto se crispavam em raiva.

Quase involuntariamente, Draco pôs mais força em seu aperto na mão dela enquanto registrava o fato de que gastara duas horas daquela noite caindo no joguinho daquela garota. "Você...", ele disse, quase num sussurro, mesmo quando a mão dela tentou se libertar.

"Algum problema, Sr. Malfoy?", uma voz suave veio do portal. Draco não se moveu, exceto para soltar a mão da menina. Ele observou com olhos inconformados enquanto ela flexionava os dedos em alívio.

"Não, professora", ele disse em resposta. "Aparentemente a Srta. McDouglas passou duas horas brincando de algum tipo de jogo, ao invés de aproveitar o tempo para o que ele foi designado."

Ele ouviu o ruído familiar dos passos da Professora Stone se aproximando, mas não tirou seus olhos da garota que ainda tinha aquela expressão afetada. "Srta. McDouglas?", a professora perguntou.

"Ele tem insultado a minha inteligência a cada oportunidade, professora", não se movendo nem um centímetro. Tola. "Desde o primeiro minuto, ele me tratou como uma tonta e deixou perfeitamente óbvio que eu sou um desperdício de seu tempo tão precioso."

"E você é, sua pequena patética...", Draco grunhiu, furioso por aquela pequena grifinória ousasse encará-lo daquela forma.

"Sr. Malfoy", a voz da Professora Stone interrompeu-o atrás dele. Por pouco. "Srta. McDouglas." Ela parou, próxima aos dois. Draco pode sentir o respeito por ela ir tomando seu rosto rapidamente. Droga. "Eu o pedi para fazer um trabalho como tutor, Sr. Malfoy", ela disse calmamente, "porque eu senti não apenas que você tivesse a sabedoria para fazê-lo, mas porque eu senti que você possuía a maturidade e a inteligência para verdadeiramente lidar com o trabalho."A garota sorriu maliciosamente para ele, e Draco estreitou seus olhos para ela, mesmo quando uma leve sensação de culpa queimou dentro dele. Então ele tratara mesmo a garota como a imbecil que era. E ela ainda teria que provar que ele estava errado.

"Srta. McDouglas", e então foi a vez dele de sorrir em malícia, enquanto aquele olhar sabe-tudo da Professora Stone se voltava para ela. "Eu lhe dei um tutor como um esforço para ajudá-la a atingir uma nota nesta matéria, para disponibilizá-la a ajuda de que você _realmente_ precisa."Ela fitou ambos. "Vocês dois me desapontaram."

McDouglas finalmente tirou os olhos de Draco, recuando um passo e se virando para olhar para a professora. "Desculpe-me, senhora", ela disse, erguendo o olhar para a mulher mais velha. Draco observou-a cuidadosamente. Puritana ingrata e escorregadia... "A senhora está certa. Eu me deixei distrair com as provocações dele", ela indicou com a cabeça o lugar onde Draco estava e ele fitou-a fixamente. "Isso não vai acontecer de novo. Eu prometo", disse.

A Professora Stone crispou os lábios enquanto estudava a garota, e então assentiu. Então voltou-se esperançosamente para Draco.

Inferno sangrento, ele pensou. Suspirou rapidamente. "Eu peço desculpas", disse ele. "Eu me esforçarei para fazer um trabalho melhor, professora."

Ela observou-o cuidadosamente, os olhos escuros o estudando. Merlin, será que ela lia mentes, ele se perguntou vagamente. Ele sabia que o Professor Snape estivera ensinando a ela alguns truques novos... "Draco", ela disse numa voz calma", "ensinar não é apenas obter sucesso. Você não aprendeu algo de verdade até que ensine essa coisa para alguém em retorno." Draco piscou. O que quer que ela estivesse prestes a dizer, ele não esperara por aquilo. O rosto dela estava suave e sério, e fazia algo que tranqüilizar dentro dele em conseqüência. "Eu acredito que você possa ser extraordinário, Draco, e não apenas em Poções."

Dito isso, ela se virou para McDouglas, e Draco se sentiu voltando a si mesmo conforme ele notou e divertiu-se com o desconforto da garota. "Cara, por favor limpe isso, e venha preparada para recomeçar tudo amanhã." A garota assentiu respeitosamente, ele era forçado a admitir, e virou-se para o caldeirão. A Professora Stone olhou-o rapidamente então. "Draco, ajude-a", falou com calma. Draco teve uma sensação que ela não estava se referindo apenas à bagunça. Assentiu brevemente.

A Professora Stone caminhou em linha reta de volta para seu escritório enquanto ele se virava para a bagunça que a parva fizera. Que a garota fizera, ele corrigiu a si mesmo com um sorrisinho de desdém. Ela estava naquele momento adicionando cozido de soda no caldeirão num esforço de neutralizar a acidez antes de eliminar os componentes.

Eles trabalharam em silêncio por vários minutos, Draco ainda furioso com a garota e seu joguinho. Ninguém o fazia de idiota. Ele não permitia. E ainda assim aquela pequena grifinória brincara com ele por quase duas horas, apenas porque ele esperara que ela cumprisse o que ele imaginara dela. Então ele limpava e se irritava ao mesmo tempo.

O silêncio foi finalmente quebrado pela garota. "Você é insuportável, mas eu ainda tenho que pedir desculpas por ter brincado com você daquele jeito.", ela disse, atrás dele. Draco endireitou-se mas não disse nada. Não estava certo do que deveria fazer, não quando a Professora Stone estava ainda ouvindo tudo de algum lugar nas sombras. "Olhe, eu vou te dizer uma coisa. Você para de me chamar de idiota, e eu paro de ser uma... bem, vou parar com os jogos. E não imponha coisas, também." Ela pareceu esperar que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas Draco meramente continuou limpando o espaço de trabalho. Melhor deixar que ela continuasse com a conversa fiada. _Ele_ não tinha tempo a perder.

"Merlin", ela atirou entre os dentes. "Desculpe pelos seus papéis, ok? E eu vou ajudá-lo a consertá-los quando você quiser. Enquanto isso, vamos apenas acabar por aqui". Houve então um ruído dela jogando um caldeirão sobre a prateleira, seguido do som de uma portinhola sendo fechada.

Ele a ignorou até que ela caminhou até onde ele estava, reunindo seus papéis. "Inferno sangrento, você é um desgraçado", ela disse diante dele. "Trégua ou não, eu te verei se qualquer forma, amanhã à noite."Dito isso, girou nos calcanhares e irrompeu fora da sala.

Draco continuou e reunir metodicamente os restos mortais de sua proposta de Poções enquanto permanecia na sala silenciosa. Gradualmente ele se deu conta de outra presença ali. Olhou em volta e para cima com um ar gelado no rosto, rapidamente encontrando o lugar onde estava o Mestre de Poções, parcialmente oculto nas sombras de seu escritório. "Senhor", ele disse, baixando a cabeça em reconhecimento ao diretor de sua Casa.

Snape ficou parado e estudou-o com olhos impenetráveis. Se Draco fosse honesto consigo mesmo, ele admitiria que o Professor Snape era uma das poucas pessoas que ele temia e respeitava. O homem possuía um amontoado assustador de sabedoria, da luz e das trevas, e tinha a impetuosidade e a astúcia para usá-la. Aumentava ainda mais o respeito de Draco saber que ele tivera o tutano para enfrentar sozinho a Escuridão, mesmo quando sua vida estava por um fio.

Depois de vários momentos longos e dolorosos nos quais o bruxo alto e sombrio permanecera observando-o com aqueles olhos decididamente apavorantes, ele finalmente falou. "Desaponte a Professora Stone", ele disse, a voz lenta, suave, e completamente sincera, "e eu me assegurarei de que você não chegue intacto ao final do semestre." Vindo de qualquer outra pessoa, Draco teria sorrido em desdém e rido da ameaça, mas vindo de Snape... Aquilo fez seus ossos tremerem.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, senhor", disse em resposta. Preferiu não falar que preferia ele mesmo executar o desmembramento em si mesmo do que falhar com a única pessoa que verdadeiramente confiava nele.

Os olhos de Snape estavam impassíveis e remotos e ao mesmo tempo muito observadores. "Termine e vá para o seu dormitório", disse. Virou-se e irrompeu silenciosamente pela porta antes fechada do escritório da Professora Stone, e Draco parou apenas por um momento para observar o Mestre de Poções entrando.

Por um momento, algo tristonho sacudiu-se dentro dele. Snape encontrara algo extraordinário em sua colega professora. Draco vira, em alguns raros instantes, o homem mais velho lançando olhares para a professora. Snape olhava para Sonora Stone como se todo o seu mundo estivesse suspenso nas mãos dela, como se simplesmente vê-la respirando fizesse sua vida valer a pena. E ela... Ela não se importava em esconder sua afeição por ele. Aquilo apenas exalava por ela.

Por aquele momento, Draco fechou os olhos e desejou que alguém olhasse para ele do mesmo modo que a Professora Stone mirava Snape. Era fraco, e ele se arrependeu por permitir-se pensar daquela forma logo em seguida, mas naquela ocasião ele admitiu que não havia nada no mundo que ele ansiasse mais desesperadamente.

Então ele respirou bem fundo e afastou aquele pensamento de fraqueza. Bufou mais uma vez sobre os resquícios de sua proposta, colocando-os cuidadosamente dentro da mochila. Ele não tinha nenhuma ilusão de algum dia encontrar alguém tão miraculosa quanto a Professora Stone para ele mesmo. E ao mesmo tempo, era melhor para ele focar-se no que ele _podia_ fazer. Ele sorriu friamente enquanto fazia seu caminho desde a escura sala de aula até a sala comunal da Sonserina. E ele _podia_ planejar uma vingança para uma certa grifinória pagar por tê-lo feito de tolo.

-

Cara foi carregava por pura raiva não diluída por todo o seu caminho até a Torre da Grifinória, e para dentro da sala comunal. "Ahhhhh!", ela gritou conforme se aproximou do canto onde Gina estava debruçada sobre um livro-texto.

Gina pulou e encarou-a. Cara jogou sua mochila no chão e jogou-se sem aviso na poltrona ao lado do assento onde estava sua amiga.

"Oh, querida", Gina disse, soando o mínimo incomodada possível. "As coisas não andaram bem?"

Cara franziu a testa para o chão e cruzou os braços. "Infeliz estúpido desgraçado maldito", murmurou.

"E só agora você percebeu isso?", sua amiga perguntou secamente. Cara fuzilou-a com o olhar. "Desculpe, desculpe", Gina disse, erguendo as mãos em rendição. "Ah, quer falar sobre isso?"

Cara resmungou, em dúvida. "Não", disse. Gina assentiu, virou uma página de seu livro-texto a começou a ler, aparentemente. Terminou aquela página e lançou uma espiadela a Cara pelo canto dos olhos, antes de erguer um dedo e virar a folha.

"Ele me disse que um caldeirão era uma coisa redonda de metal com alças!", Cara deixou escapar. "E que eu não podia dançar! E então a Professora Stone gritou com nós dois e eu me senti realmente mal e droga, eu ofereci ajuda com a droga dos papéis dele!"

"Espere, você estava dançando?", Gina perguntou, derrubando o livro no chão e virando-se de frente para ela. Cara virou os olhos. Confie em Gina para se interessar pelo elemento mais desimportante.

"Eu não sabia que ele estava ali", ela disse impacientemente. "Estou dizendo, ele me tratou como se eu mal fosse capaz de me vestir sozinha!"

"Volte para a coisa da dança", Gina disse. "Que tipo de dança?"

Cara franziu a testa. "Algo que os meus primos me ensinaram", murmurou.

Os olhos de Gina se alargaram. "Oh! Aquele movimento que você nos ensinou o ano passado?", perguntou. Cara assentiu, só então percebendo o quão humilhante fora a coisa toda. "Wow", Gina suspirou. "E _Draco Malfoy_ viu você fazendo aquilo?"

Cara grunhiu e deixou sua cabeça cair sobre o encosto da poltrona. "Você não está ajudando", ela disse, piedosamente.

"Desculpe", Gina disse, soando totalmente fascinada e totalmente insincera. "Então o que aconteceu?"

Cara limpou a garganta. "Ah... Eu meio que... Decidi brincar com as esperanças que ele tinha de mim", admitiu. E então riu. Aquilo _havia_ sido engraçado, ela pensou, lentamente fazendo-o subir pelas paredes com a brincadeira de burra.

Gina fez um som com a garganta. "Você fingiu que era estúpida?", perguntou. Soando novamente daquela forma muuuuuuuuuito fascinada.

"Sim. E ele continuou dizendo coisas horríveis pra mim, assim eu apenas continuei fingindo, até que ele finalmente me dissesse pra mexer pro outro lado, então eu troquei de mão ao invés de direção, então ele chegou perto e pegou a minha mão pra me forçar a fazer direito, e a poção espirrou e depois..."

"Ele pegou sua mão?", Gina interrompeu. Cara virou a cabeça para ver o queixo de sua amiga não muito longe do chão.

Ela olhou-a afetadamente. "É. Viscoso nojento.", disse. Surpreendentemente forte viscoso nojento, ela pensou, um pouco desconsertada por seus pensamentos errantes.

"Wow", Gina disse, os olhos grandes e bem abertos. "Eu não acho que tenha visto Malfoy se inclinar e _tocar_ alguém, por nada, em toda a minha vida."

Cara riu desdenhosamente. "Ele deve ter se arrependido desse ponto", murmurou. E então sorriu. O que fora realmente sua intenção.

"Então o quê?", Gina perguntou. "Você disse alguma coisa sobre os papéis dele..."

Cara encolheu-se. "A poção meio que espirrou e pegou em alguma coisa que ele estava trabalhando havia muito tempo, e então ele enlouqueceu de _verdade_."Lembrando-se, ela flexionou a mão que ele espremera e franziu o cenho.

Gina se inclinou e pegou-a entre suas próprias mãos, examinando os dedos de Cara. "Eu acho que você vai ter machucados", ela disse seriamente, logo parecendo impressionada e fascinada.

Cara umedeceu o lábio e suspirou. "Isso não é tão ruim.", disse. "Mesmo. E pra ser honesta, eu realmente mereci isso." Gina observou-a surpresa a isto, e então Cara corrigiu suas palavras. "Ok, eu mereci que ele tenha ficado louco, mas não mereci a mão esmagada."

Sua amiga assentiu. "Ok." Livrou a mão de Cara e sentou-se de volta um pouco. "Então o quê?"

Cara suspirou. "A Professora Stone entrou, e fez nós dois nos desculparmos. Devemos recomeçar tudo amanhã". Gina contraiu os lábios e estudou-a com o olhar pensativo. Cara conhecia aquele olhar. Aquele olhar geralmente significava que ela estava com o cabelo azul ou camisetas curtas demais, ou qualquer outra coisa aguardando-a em seu futuro. "O quê?", ela perguntou, com um amontoado de dúvida nada pequeno.

Gina olhou-a inexpressivamente. "Nada.", ela disse, pegando seu livro-texto mais uma vez. "Apenas curiosa sobre como será amanhã."

Cara lançou-lhe um olhar alerta. Ela teria que ficar esperta agora, graças a Gina e aquela porcaria de expressão. Ela grunhiu um pouco antes de se erguer pesadamente do sofá. Ela tomaria um banho e talvez trabalhasse um pouco naquele ensaio de Defesa que teria que entregar no final da semana. Agarrando a mochila, foi em direção às escadas, passando pelo canto da sala onde o irmão de Gina e seus amigos estavam sentados. Eles estavam encolhidos juntos como que discutindo algo sério, e Cara se perguntou o que haveria com eles. Então começou a subir os degraus para o dormitório e para seu banho quente. Ela poderia comer um pouco de chocolate, também.


	6. Força e Fraqueza

**Incógnitos**

**N/A - ** _HerRoyalInsaneness_: coçando a cabeça Cabelo azul? Hã? Você vai ter que esclarecer um pouco a coisa. Lol. Entretanto eu estou muito feliz que você esteja lendo, aproveitando e, mais importante, comentando! O resto dos leitores aí fora, sigam o exemplo DELA! apontando

_MetroDweller_: Obrigada! Eu realmente pareço ter essa coisa por homens torturados, sombrios e perigosos. suspiro Claro, Draco é loiro, mas é essa escuridão oh-que-sexy dentro dele que é tão intrigante. Continue lendo, e não hesite em oferecer conselhos se eu começar a ficar fora dos personagens (**N/T**: o famoso O.O.C.).

_Shahrezad1_ - pegando vorazmente os biscoitos Casamenteira? Eu? Certamente você me confundiu com algum outro escritor absurdamente ambicioso. Quero dizer, como poderiam almas cruéis como as de Snape e Draco terem alguma coisa boa dentro? estalando os lábios sugestivamente Hummm... Snape. É. De qualquer forma. Fique ligada e veja se Draco vai lutar ou ceder. Heh heh heh.

Para o resto dos meus Gentis Leitores: Leiam! Comentem! (e por favor aceitem minhas desculpas por demorar tanto).

**N/T – **_Carol:_ Nossa, nossa, obrigada pelos seus elogios! Estou adorando fazer esse trabalho, de verdade. A Cara é mesmo surpreendente, não acha? Eu também dou muita risada com ela... Ela é apaixonante; e aposto como o Draco não demora pra perceber isso! Obrigada por comentar!

_Sheyla Snape: _Han, se a Gina já pegou no ar eu não sei; mas que ela realmente estranhou aquela coisa de pegar na mão, isso sim... Talvez a idéia tenha parecido absurda demais pra ela! Oh, tradução impecável? Muito obrigada! Isso é mais divertido do que parece, acredite... E continue aqui, ok?

_**Capítulo Seis – Força e Fraqueza**_

No dia seguinte, Cara estava surpreendentemente alegre. No café da manhã, houve pão doce de passas. E então Feitiços pela manhã, que sempre a deixava de bom humor. Ela gostava do Professor Flitwick, mas bem, ela gostava de todos que eram menores que ela própria.

Então, após o almoço, que continha uma torta de maçã muito boa, ela tinha Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. E aquela era sua aula favorita entre todas.

Escorreu para uma cadeira próxima à de Gina, que sempre tentava se esconder de seu irmão mais velho bem no fundo da sala. Coisa engraçada, ela nunca conseguia.

"Boa tarde, Srta. Weasley", o Professor Weasley falou alegremente diante da turma. "E você não parece realmente uma gracinha hoje?"

"Dá um tempo, irmãozinho", Gina murmurou por sob a respiração, tentando sem sucesso alisar o cabelo mais uma vez, antes de sorrir docemente. "Oh, obrigada, professor, mas você não acha que deveria passar o tempo da aula com coisas mais importantes do que a minha aparência?"

Seu irmão mais velho sorriu afetadamente conforme o resto da classe escorregava para suas carteiras, trocando sorriso cúmplices. Eles faziam coisas parecidas com aquela todas as aulas, Cara pensou num riso sombrio. "Oh, mas se fosse assim eles não descobririam que em casa você dorme com seu panda roxo favorito, desde quando tem três anos."

"GUI!", Gina gritou com voz aguda, soando furiosa, conforme o resto da classe quebrava-se em risadas. O Professor Weasley apenas sorriu e mandou um beijinho para a irmã.

Cara engoliu as risadas e tentou confortar a amiga, que estava encafurdada em seu assento, murmurando furiosamente sob a respiração. Algo sobre contar tudo à mamãe e sobre onde Gui guardava suas roupas de baixo. Cara enrubesceu diante do pensamento. Afinal de contas, o Professor Weasley _era_ uma gracinha.

"Não se preocupe, Gina, eu ouvi que ele está fazendo isso muito mais com Rony na aula dele", ela sussurrou.

"Maldito idiota de um irmão.", Gina continuava murmurando.

O Professor Weasley limpou a garganta e Gina se endireitou, ainda encarando furiosamente o irmão. "Certo então, de volta para o mundo real", ele disse com um sorriso. "Página 102 em seus livros, o Escudo de Bolha. Nós já lemos sobre ele, vocês já escreveram ensaios sobre ele, e hoje vamos trabalhar na prática dele, aos pares. Vocês tentarão manter o seu escudo enquanto o seu parceiro usa feitiços médios. Feitiços médios, agora", ele enfatizou. "Vi algum sangue, no momento seguinte vocês estarão limpando a parte de baixo de cada carteira neste castelo."

Cara sorriu largamente e esfregou as mãos, empolgada. Agora era quando ela realmente via para que servia aquela aula.

"Escolham seus pares e arrumem um bom lugar para praticar", o Professor Weasley estava dizendo conforme todos começavam a se mover. Cara segurou a mão de Gina.

"Ande, eu quero ir primeiro", ela disse excitadamente, puxando a ruiva consigo para um canto próximo da parede.

"Droga de irmãos estúpidos", Gina ainda estava resmungando, antes que balançasse a cabeça. "Certo, você pode ir primeiro. Eu preciso atacar alguma coisa, de qualquer forma." Lançou um último olhar por cima do ombro para onde seu irmão estava, do outro lado da sala.

Cara virou os olhos. "Tanto faz. Ande, me enfeitice", ela pediu enquanto erguia a varinha. "_Bulbous protectiago_!" Sentiu um arrepio ao ver a luz alaranjada e ondulante envolvê-la. Exatamente como deveria.

Ela se concentrou em manter aquele brilho cor-de-laranja, enquanto observava Gina erguendo sua própria varinha e começando a lançar pequenas azarações sobre ela. A primeira fez seu escudo tremer um pouco, e a testa de Cara franziu-se em concentração enquanto ela focava sua atenção em mantê-lo ali. De forma alguma os feitiços de Gina estavam a atingindo, pelo menos. Não no humor em que sua amiga estava. Ela não queria pensar em quão forte poderia sair aquela Azaração do Morcego Fantasma. Outro feitiço chocou-se violentamente contra a bolha, e ela piscou. Certo, aquele era provavelmente o Morcego Fantasma, ela pensou.

Continuaram daquela forma por quase quinze minutos, Cara mantendo o escudo e Gina tentando quebrá-lo. Seus braços começavam a dor com a fadiga, e ela podia sentir o suor começando a escorrer por suas costas ao mesmo tempo que sua amiga baixou a varinha, parecendo ela própria um pouco cansada.

Com um suspiro, Cara rompeu o feitiço, derrubando a varinha. A luz alaranjada desapareceu, e Cara pulou num impulso diante do som de alguém aplaudindo.

"Muito bom, Srta. McDouglas", o Professor Weasley disse em aprovação. "Não conheço muitas pessoas que possam sustentar um escudo contra o Morcego Fantasma da minha irmã". Lançou um olhar para a ruiva. "Feitiço este que, tecnicamente, ela não deveria usar."

"Eu estava perfeitamente certa de que a Cara agüentaria.", Gina disse docemente.

O Professor Weasley virou os olhos. "Não me faça falar com a mãe sobre você, irmãzinha", ele disse. "Agora troquem, e vejam como saem as coisas da outra forma." Ele se afastou precisamente um segundo depois que Colin Creevey aterrissasse no lugar onde ele estivera, devido a um feitiço particularmente forte de seu parceiro, uma Azaração dos Membros de Chumbo.

Gina flexionou os braços antes de sorrir largamente para Cara. "Pronta?", perguntou.

"Vou acabar com você, Weasley", Cara disse, ela própria sorrindo como uma maníaca.

"Veremos", Gina retrucou. "_Bulbous protectiago_"

-

Draco odiava aquela aula. Ele a odiava, absolutamente. Com honestidade, como alguém poderia aprender alguma coisa quando seu professor era semi-transparente, flutuava a um metro do chão e era mais estúpido do que ele próprio em vida?

Continuou a ignorar o Professor Binns, e ao invés disso continuou copiando sua proposta de Poções. Ele estava determinado a entregá-la para a Professora Stone aquela noite. _Antes_ que aquela grifinória maluca conseguisse destruí-lo de novo.

Estava quase terminado. Cuidadosamente preencheu a última linha e enrolou gentilmente o pergaminho. Agora tudo que ele tinha a fazer era entregar a coisa toda para a Professora Stone.

Relaxando e apoiando-se no encosto da cadeira, deu uma olhada no resto da turma. A maioria dos seus colegas dormia. Ele resistiu ao impulso de gargalhar à visão verdadeiramente ridícula de Pansy, adormecida com o rosto amassado em cima da pena. Deu um sorriso de canto de boca. Ela teria tinta na cara toda quando acordasse. Ele se sentiu tentado a adicionar alguma coisa à tinta em questão, por exemplo algum feitiço de cola, mas decidiu que não valia a pena pela tortura que seria ouvi-la gritando por toda a semana seguinte.

Seus olhos vagaram pela sala, finalmente parando no Trio de Ouro. Franziu a testa. Normalmente Weasley estava dormindo, e Potter fazendo companhia a ele. Granger, claro, estava sempre copiando cada palavra que o velho Binns dizia, apenas pelo palpite de que poderia cair nas provas. Naquele dia, entretanto, os três estavam sentados, as cabeças quase juntas, sussurrando entre si.

Mas o que diabos eles estariam planejando agora, ele se perguntou, e então assumiu um ar desdenhoso. Que importância tinha, Potter e Companhia estavam sempre metendo seus narizes em coisas que não eram da sua conta. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, eles seriam pegos e ele riria bastante.

Olhando de volta para Binns, ele fez um esforço para não suspirar. Talvez ele também deve tirar um cochilo, pensou. Merlin sabia que ele não conseguiria fazer nada mais produtivo naquela aula.

Afundou-se em sua cadeira e apoiou a cabeça no encosto. Ou, ao invés de cochilar, ele poderia tentar descobrir exatamente o quê ele faria com aquela maldita garota da qual se tornara tutor. Curvando os lábios, sorriu diante da proposta. As coisas que ele fazia. Bufou. E era tudo culpa daquele seu maldito pai. Cada pequeno erro. Se o velho bastardo não tivesse ido tão longe com Você-Sabe-Quem, então naquele verão ele não teria tido nenhuma preocupação...

Interrompeu aquela linha de pensamento. Ele não ficaria devaneando sobre aquilo quando isso não era necessário. Ele tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar, como a Poção Mata-Nervos e como ela poderia salvar sua pele no fim do ano. E para isso, ele teria que dar aulas para aquela pequena grifinória.

Draco resistiu a franzir a testa e ao invés disso ficou fitando o espaço vazio. O que ela dissera noite passada? _Inferno sangrento, você é um desgraçado. Trégua ou não, eu te verei de qualquer forma, amanhã à noite._ Um canto de sua boca se curvou num gesto num tanto sádico. Com certeza ele era um desgraçado. Será que ela não tinha ouvido nenhum dos rumores que circulavam por Hogwarts? Aquele era um dos mais populares apelidos, afinal ele era odiado por todos.

Pensou nos olhos escuros e sérios da Professora Stone sobre ele na noite anterior e engoliu um suspiro desagradável. Droga. Ele teria que se sair bem, ou ao menos tão bem quando pudesse, com aquela garota irritante. Inclinou-se para pegar pena e um pedaço limpo de pergaminho. Talvez ele pudesse tentar uma tática diferente, na qual ele não precisasse falar com a garota. Lembrou-se dos insistentes insultos dela em sua cabeça e bufou silenciosamente. De alguma forma, ele tinha a sensação de que ela tornaria a coisa mais difícil.

-

Cara estava cantarolando quando ergueu a mochila com uma mão em seu caminho para as masmorras. Ela tivera um bom dia. Defesa fora brilhante, especialmente ao acertar uma Azaração das Penas Bambas contra o Escudo de Bolha realmente bom de Gina. Eka sorriu outra vez. Engraçado como o Professor Weasley parecera não ver a irmã vacilando pela sala por cinco minutos inteiros. Ele estava sempre tão atento ao desempenho dos alunos. E com toda a gritaria que Gina armara, também...

Ela riu diante da lembrança enquanto empurrava aberta a porta da sala de aula, e até conseguia manter grande parte de seu sorriso feliz conforme entrava na sala e tornava-se vulnerável àqueles olhos cinzentos e gelados.

"Vamos tentar de novo, certo?", ela disse alegremente, caminhando até onde Draco Malfoy, sexto ano, sonserino, arrogante e infeliz insuportável estava inclinado contra uma parede. "Sou Cara McDouglas. Estou na Grifinória, quinto ano, e não consigo fazer nada certo em Poções."

Ela ficou ali parada com uma mão estendida para ele e esperou. E esperou. Hah. Ele imaginou que pudesse desfazer dela, ela pensou selvagemente. O Sr. Malfoy não tinha NENHUMA idéia do quão teimosa ela era.

Manteve seu sorriso firmemente fixo no rosto, e encarou sem trégua aqueles olhos cinzentos. Eram gelados e calculistas, e rígidos como a parede de pedra à qual ele estava apoiado. E de alguma forma fascinantes, ela pensou em surpresa, esquecendo-se de si mesma. Será que ela estava vendo um sinal de algo por trás dos olhos dele, algo mais gentil e mais suave? Algo que não fosse exatamente o que ela via por fora?

E então houve uma rápida mudança em seus olhos, e ela quase pôde ouvir o _click_ de sua mente decidindo, quando ele estendeu uma mão para apertar a dela. "Draco Malfoy", ele disse num tom vago. "Sexto ano da Sonserina."

Cara sorriu para ele, seu primeiro sorriso genuíno. "Certo então", ela disse, ainda o encarando, sua mão ainda envolvida pela dele. "Por onde você quer começar?"

Ele pareceu estudá-la por outro momento, antes que libertasse sua mão. "Traga seus materiais para essa mesa", ele disse, na mesma voz estável. "Arrume seu equipamento, e então iremos começar." Cara ergueu a mochila e foi em direção à mesa, ainda sorrindo. "E me faça um favor", ele acrescentou para as costas dela, naquele mesmo tom arrastado.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar por cima do ombro. "Sim?", perguntou, enquanto começava a posicionar seu equipamento.

O olhar dele estava controlado e remoto mais uma vez. "Tente não fazer nada estúpido _demais_", disse.

Cara piscou, de alguma forma desapontada por estarem de volta ao tratamento de antes. "Oh, nunca tema", ela retorquiu. "Eu teria que estar usando verde e prata para isso."

-

Draco bateu à porta do escritório da Professora Stone, o tempo todo mantendo um olho atento em McDouglas. A garota era verdadeiramente incompetente em Poções. Ela simplesmente não conseguia manter sua atenção no que estava fazendo. Ele disse a ela para adicionar três colheres de chá de pedra-pomes, e ela adicionou três colheres _de sopa_. Ele disse a ela para pegar uma colher de doze polegadas, e ela pegou uma de dez. Ele poderia ter desconfiado que ela estivesse fingindo de novo, mas ela pareceu realmente brava com seus erros constantes.

Logo então, ela estava sentada observando sua poção, esperando que ocorresse a mudança de cor. Ele dissera a ela para retirar imediatamente o caldeirão do fogo quando isso acontecesse, imaginando que isso fosse algo que ela estivesse menos propensa a errar.

A porta do escritório se abriu, e a Professora Stone apareceu. "Draco", ela disse com um sorriso. "Como estão as aulas esta noite?"

Ele inclinou a cabeça respeitosamente, sabendo que ela estava mesmo interessada. "Bem, senhora. Eu tenho minha proposta para a senhora". Estendeu para ela o rolo de pergaminho.

A Professora Stone ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Já? Céus, você e a Srta. Granger, vocês são ambos muitos motivados. Você SABE que tem o ano todo para isso?"

Não, ele pensou. "Sim, senhora", disse.

Ela estava desenrolando o papel, observando-o atentamente. "A Poção Mata-Nervos?", ela perguntou, olhando-o com curiosidade. "Por que esta poção em particular?"

Draco estava então sobre solo instável. Ele não podia mentir para ela, era humanamente impossível. Quando ele tentava, sua garganta se fechava e as palavras se recusavam a sair. E ainda assim, não havia nada no mundo que o convencesse a falar a verdadeira razão pela qual ele queria aquela mesma poção. Ao invés disso, optou por parte da verdade. "É uma poção difícil, Professora", disse. "E desde que foi a senhora quem a inventou, eu queria tentá-la quando puder me ajudar, caso haja alguma dificuldade."

A Professora Stone sorriu para ele. "Você geralmente não precisa de ajuda", ela disse, e Draco sentiu-se ruborizar de leve. "Vou dar uma lida nisso e lhe darei minha decisão final amanhã", ela disse. "Não imagino que possa haver algum problema, de qualquer forma."

"Obrigado, senhora", ele disse, sentindo uma onda incomum de alívio. Ele precisava daquela poção, precisava de verdade. E antes que fosse tarde demais.

"Oh, e Draco, estarei esperando por você no sábado de manhã, correto?", ela perguntou, enquanto virava-se.

"Eu não perderia isso, professora", ele disse sinceramente. A chance de ver o tipo de gênios criativos que ela e o Professor Snape podiam ser juntos. Aquele idiota do guarda-caça e todos os seus animais nojentos não o afastariam. Ela deu a ele um último aceno, e então fechou a porta mais uma vez.

Draco encarou a porta por um minuto, sua mente acelerada. Ele faria a poção. Talvez a chance de usá-la antes do final do ano.

Um barulho atrás de si fez Draco voltar à realidade, e ele silenciosamente amaldiçoou-a. Aquela maldita grifinória. Ele daria tudo para esquecer que ela estava sentada ali. Ele se virou, lenta e friamente, seu melhor olhar intimidante no rosto. "Você está de olho naquele caldeirão?", perguntou, rígido como gelo.

Tão logo disse isso, McDouglas pulou e deixou escapar uma frase surpreendentemente profana antes de puxar o caldeirão de cima do fogo. E então xingou em voz alta mais uma vez quando se queimou, esquecendo-se que o metal ficava quente depois de passar muito tempo exposto ao fogo.

"Talvez você devesse usar as almofadas", Draco grunhiu, enquanto jogava para ela o item em questão, cuja função ela acabara de esquecer.

Ela olhou afetada para ele, a boca aberta em dor. "Cale a boca", ela murmurou, freneticamente tirando a almofada da mão dele, e se inclinando mais uma vez sobre o caldeirão. Ele percebeu o quanto ela estremeceu ao tocar a pesada vasilha de metal, e franziu a testa. Ela não tinha se queimado tanto assim, tinha?

Deu um passo à frente e pegou a mão dela depois que o caldeirão já estava seguro sobre a mesa. "Aparentemente você não conhece nenhum feitiço de cura", ele falou de forma arrastada, examinando-a como se fosse só um ingrediente incomum de uma poção qualquer. Na realidade, ele estava surpreso. A mão dela tinha algumas marcas sensíveis e vermelhas nos lugares onde segurara o caldeirão pouco antes, e também algumas sombras de hematomas em volta.

Ela estava olhando-o fixamente, e puxou com força a mão dele. "Oh, certo, repita", ela retorquiu. "Já é bastante ruim você ter me dado esses machucados, e agora você quer se divertir só porque ainda estão aí?", ela bufou e pegando um frasco, começou a enchê-lo com a poção. "Bem, Senhor Sou-Tão-Convencido Malfoy, eu _não_ sei como curar uma ferida, porque eu não estou realmente acostumada a tê-las. E eu não vou passar na Madame Pomfrey pra dar uma olhada nisso, porque tenho que passar as noites aqui embaixo, com seu ego encantador." Ela apertou a rolha sobre a garrafa e jogou na direção dele. "Então você vence."

Ela estava irrompendo pra fora da sala de aula, quando Draco se recuperou de seu pequeno discurso, e descobriu-se surpreendentemente divertido. McDouglas era mesmo tipo da mulherzinha precipitada, certo? Ele pensou. "McDouglas", ele resmungou, conforme ela passava pela porta. Ela fez uma pausa, mas não se virou.

"O quê agora?", ela sibilou.

Ele se inclinou vagarosamente pela mesa e apenas observou-a, a revolta pulsando em cada polegada do corpo dela. Divertido. "Amanhã, escreva um relatório sobre cada um dos seus erros desta noite", ele disse friamente. "Faremos a mesma poção de novo."

Ele pensou ter ouvido-a murmurar por sob a respiração, talvez algo como "droga de sonserino desgraçado sabe-tudo", mas então deu um empurrão na porta e ela se foi. Seguro e sozinho, Draco sorriu. Ele tinha que admitir. Essa tutela sua poderia ser uma pouco mais interessante do que ele imaginara.

Sua mente escapou para a lembrança das queimaduras na mão da garota e ele franziu a testa. Ele fizera aquilo? Sua mente retrocedeu mais um pouco e ele se lembrou de quando segurara a mão dela durante, hum, durante seu desentendimento da noite passada. Inferno Sangrento. Ele não percebera que estivera apertando tanto a mão dela. Por alguma razão que o incomodava, a visão das marcas escuras naquela mão pequena e frágil o havia incomodado. Fez uma careta. Merlin, ele estava ficando sensível. Alguns meses atrás, ele não pensaria duas vezes se machucara uma garota, e da Grifinória ainda. Seus pensamentos ficaram mais sombrios conforme sua mente retrocedia. Alguns anos atrás, ele imitava seu pai de todas as formas que podia, inclusive para usar e abusar de qualquer forma que o agradasse.

Ele estremeceu e afastou aqueles pensamentos. E então chegara a Professora Stone, e de alguma forma arrancara algo de dentro dele que ele nem sabia que existia. Ele silenciosamente começou a limpar o lugar onde haviam trabalhado. E agora, ali estava ele, irreconhecivelmente sentindo-se mal por ter ferido uma grifinória do quinto ano.

Sacudiu a cabeça enquanto jogava o lixo no fogo e o observava queimar. Ele _estava_ ficando sensível. Ele teria que ser um pouco mais cuidadoso, considerando que sua própria vida poderia correr algum risco. Lembrou-se do verão mais uma vez, e estremeceu. Ele não podia se permitir a ser sensível.


	7. Toda Armadura Tem Seu Ponto Fraco

**Incógnitos**

**N/A – **Minhas desculpas pelos erros de digitação no capítulo passado. Aquilo vai me ensinar a escrever em dois computadores separados.

_MetroDweller – _Pensando em tudo que sabemos sobre os Weasley, eu só posso imaginar como seriam as provocações simpáticas de Gui. Heh Heh. E sobre o motivo pelo qual Draco precisa da poção... Bem, você não queria que eu já saísse entregando meus segredos, não é? (não responda)

_Shahrezad1 -_ Você sabe, folhas de chá são realmente fáceis de se ler, se você os tirar dos saquinhos antes. É só uma sugestão. Lol. De qualquer forma, você não está completamente certa. E sobre a culpa, ela é a primeira rachadura na armadura do Draco. Hahahaha. Leia abaixo para ver outra...

A todos os outros: leiam! Comentem! Ou vou mandar Gina e seu Feitiço do Morcego Fantasma atrás de vocês!

**N/T – **Antes de mais nada, quero deixar bem claro aqui que estou sendo escravizada. Não pela autora, longe disso: uma certa leitora que sabe MUITO bem quem é anda querendo de dois a três capítulos por semana! '¬¬

_Sheyla Snape – _Saudades? Puxa! Eu estou atualizando toda a semana... Certo, a aula do Weasley pareceu mesmo boa; cá entre nós, eu fiquei o tempo todo me perguntando se ele era o Gui ou o Carlinhos, mas no último capítulo matamos a curiosidade... É, acho que a reação da Gina foi razoável... Não sei, sempre pensei que essas coisas de falar sozinho fossem de filho único D. Hum... Como diria o meu profe de Química, você é muito peçonhenta, sabia? Paciência... Você vai ver como já temos uma boa evolução neste capítulo... E sobre o Snape, eu digo SIM! Ele está aqui! Obrigada e continue comentando, hein?

_Miri –_ Que bom que você está gostando da seqüência de fics. Sem querer parecer óbvia demais, mas eu só posso traduzir a próxima depois que terminar esta, não? Eu não sou HG, mas não vou conseguir deixar de traduzir uma história com a Sonora e a Cara... Já me afeiçoei demais a elas, afinal, eu sou mãe adotiva delas, não sou?

**_Capítulo Sete – Toda Armadura Tem Seu Ponto Fraco_**

Cara grunhiu enquanto se aproximava da sala de aula. "Desgraçado de sonserino idiota e maldito...", murmurava sob a respiração. Ela passara quase uma hora escrevendo sobre todos os seus erros da última noite. Ela terminara com quase um metro de pergaminho, e não era isso algo realmente depressivo?

Ela podia fazer qualquer coisa EXCETO Poções, pensou num suspiro. Feitiços? Ótimo. Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? Excepcional. Aritmancia? Excede Expectativas. Poções? Trasgo, ela pensou sombriamente, imaginando seus futuros resultados dos N.O.M.s.

Deu uma olhada em sua mão quando puxou a porta da sala de aula. Hah, ela pensou, lançando olhares pela sala vazia. Ela ainda esmagaria aquele Sr. Sou-Tão-Legal Malfoy. E que diabos ele estivera fazendo no dia anterior, pensou ela pela milésima vez no dia, tocando nela porque ela não sabia curar ferimentos? Então ela não conhecia feitiços de cura. Todos sabiam que só se aprendia aquilo no sétimo ano, e ainda se estivesse no curso de preparação para medi-bruxos dos N.I.E.M.s. Honestamente. O que ele esperava?

Ela fez uma careta e arremessou sua mochila em cima de uma mesa. E será que ele _tinha_ mesmo que ser tão convencido? Sem mencionar cheio de si. E um idiota de atraente.

Atraente?

Cara engasgou. Ela simplesmente NÃO podia ter pensado aquilo. Não não não não não, ela pensou. Draco Malfoy não era mais que um Tapado, um Sabe-Tudo Ridículo e Sonserino. Em letras maiúsculas. Ele NÃO era atraente, de forma alguma.

A porta se abriu naquele momento, e o garoto em questão entrou. "Seu pergaminho, McDouglas?", ele disse numa voz gelada, não se incomodando em cumprimentá-la.

Viu, ela disse a si mesma. Nada atraente. Exceto pelo fato de que ele era realmente uma droga de um lindo. Argh!

"Aqui", ela murmurou, mostrando sua lista admitivelmente enorme para ele. Ela não tinha mesmo comigo chocolate suficiente durante o dia, decidiu. O próximo passo seria começar a pensar que Denis Creevey era sua alma gêmea, o pobre menino. Ele era quase um escravo em sua devoção a ela e a Gina. Aff.

Malfoy estava passando os olhos pela lista dela, com um sorriso desdenhoso. "Você esqueceu alguns, McDouglas.", ele disse naquela sua fala arrastada e fria. Empurrou o pergaminho de volta para ela. "Faça a poção de novo. Desta vez, sem todos aqueles erros."

Cara virou os olhos conforme se virava para arrumar seu caldeirão. "Certo, como se isso _fosse_ acontecer", murmurou.

"Você vai fazer essa poção até acertar", veio aquela voz enlouquecedoramente fria por atrás dela. Ela trancou os dentes enquanto pegava os ingredientes. Atraente? Inferno sangrento, aquilo seria impossível. Era só falta de chocolate, ela pensou, acendendo o fogo. E só isso.

-

Draco encostou-se em sua cadeira e observou a pequena grifinória trabalhando. "Chama média, McDouglas", ele disse em tom entediado. Merlin, ela estava cometendo todos os mesmos erros de novo. Será que ela não tinha mesmo cérebro? A garota estudou o fogo.

"Droga de matéria estúpida", ela resmungou sob a respiração. "Única droga de coisa em toda essa droga de escola que eu não faço droga nenhuma..."

Uma das sobrancelhas de Draco se ergueu ligeiramente. "Linguagem, McDouglas", grunhiu. Hah. Ao menos aquela garota o divertia de vez em quando. Seus pequenos discursos, como o da noite passada, e o modo como conseguia xingar tudo numa só frase...

Exatamente como ele previra, ela lançou-lhe um olhar cortante. "Dane-se", ela disse a ele, antes de examinar o pergaminho. "Três colheres de chá de pedra-pomes", murmurou. "Colheres de chá. Não colheres de sopa." Ele assistiu enquanto ela estendia a mão para a colher de sopa. "Desgraça", ela murmurou pela milésima vez naquela noite. "_Colheres de chá_".

E foi assim que passou-se toda a noite. Ela cometera os mesmos erros outra vez, e a maior parte do tempo ele tivera que corrigi-la. De vez em quanto ela mesma se interrompia, mas era normalmente ele quem cortava as seqüências de reclamações de murmúrios com alguma correção áspera.

Finalmente, Draco não conseguia agüentar mais. "Como você consegue passar nas outras aulas, McDouglas?", ele demandou, se levantando e começando a arremessar os resquícios da bagunça que ela fizera no fogo. "Sua falta de atenção é absurda. Você fará a mesma poção amanhã, até que consiga prepará-la corretamente."

O rosto dela estava de um vermelho brilhante, pela raiva e pelo fogo, ele adivinhou, e então se perguntou por que diabos teria percebido aquilo. Desgraça, ele estava ficando sensível de novo. "Eu me dou muito bem nas outras aulas, Malfoy", ela sibilou. "Tenho notas máximas em Feitiços e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas."

"Então tente me explicar por que você é incapaz de completar a poção mais simples do primeiro ano corretamente", ele disse, com voz sedosa. Porque ele estava realmente curioso. Aquilo simplesmente não fazia sentido.

Ela olhou-o fixamente, o rosto muito ruborizado. "Eu não sei!", deixou escapar em algo parecido com um grito, depois rompendo em lágrimas.

Draco encarou-a. "Pare de chorar", ordenou. Não pareceu fazer nenhum efeito sobre a garota, exceto para fazê-la cobrir o rosto com as mãos e virar-se de costas. "Droga, garota, pare com isso!"

"D-Dane-se", o som emergiu dos soluços sob os quais McDouglas se debatia.

"Essa é sua resposta para tudo?", ele rosnou, extremamente desconfortável, e incerto sobre o que fazer a respeito. E se o Professor Snape ou a Professora Stone entrassem? Eles pensariam que era culpa _dele_ por ela estar chorando. "Eu disse, pare de chorar!"

Ela apenas continuou choramingando, naqueles pequenos soluços que não eram exatamente um choro, mas suficiente para deixá-lo inquieto.

"Desgraça", ele xingou de novo. Não havia outra escolha. Se ele queria que os berros parassem, ele teria que fazer alguma coisa. Espremeu o seu cérebro procurando uma solução. Ele não tinha a menor idéia sobre o que fazer com uma mulher chorona.

Finalmente, recuperando a lembrança de uma conversa insana que entreouvira envolvendo Pansy e Milicent, apontou a varinha para o topo da mesa. "_Choco bitterswestus_", disse.

Uma barra de chocolate apareceu sobre a mesa, mas a garota que lamentava não pareceu perceber. Cuidadosamente, ficando fora de alcance, Draco usou sua varinha para empurrar o chocolate mais para perto dela. "McDouglas", ele tentou ordenar, "pare de chorar." Empurrou a barra de chocolate de novo.

"Isso... isso é pra mim?", ela perguntou, guinchando.

Draco franziu a testa. "Coma isso e tente se manter sob controle". Olhou-a enquanto ela o encarava chocada, ocasionalmente soluçando. Merlin, por que ele, lamentou-se em silêncio, não pela primeira vez. Ele apostaria que as garotas não se desmanchavam em choro em cima de Potter.

Os lábios dela começaram a tremer de novo, e Draco começou a entrar em pânico. "Comece a chorar de novo, e eu vou lhe mostrar como se faz um bom feitiço _silencio_!", ameaçou.

Ela fechou a boca com um ruído, e pareceu fixa nele de novo. "Você é desprezível", ela disse, suspirando de novo. Então estendeu o braço e pegou a barra de chocolate, arrancando o papel e dando uma grande mordida.

Draco olhou-a com desdém, sentindo-se infinitamente aliviado, agora que a queda d'água havia terminado. "Disso eu já soube, McDouglas", ele disse. "Escreva todos os seus erros mais uma vez, e esteja aqui na segunda-feira, para tentar de novo." Sorriu em escárnio enquanto se levantava e reunia suas coisas. "Talvez você consiga fazer direito até o fim do mês."

Ela mordeu outro pedaço do chocolate, até selvagemente, e fuzilou-o com os olhos ainda vermelhos. Ela resmungou algo por cima do chocolate, e por um ínfimo segundo ele temeu que ela começasse a chorar de novo. "Você já gastou muito do meu tempo essa semana", sibilou asperamente, antes de bater a porta.

Seguro no corredor, deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio. Ele preferia enfrentar Hagrid e aquele seu hipogrifo com problemas mentais de seu terceiro ano do que passar por _aquilo_ de novo.

Ela nem chorava bonitinho, ele pensou. Pansy tentara chorar no ombro dele algumas vezes durante o ano passado, e rapidamente descobriu que ele não estava muito interessado nos seus lamentos. Draco mentalmente estremeceu. Mas Pansy era mestre na área de chorar sem se desmontar inteira. McDouglas, por outro lado, berrava e prontamente ficara coberta em lágrimas e outros fluídos desagradáveis. Aquilo fora tão... maluco. Tão genuíno.

Draco piscou. Genuíno? De onde diabos aquilo teria saído, ele se perguntou. Ela era outra criancinha irritante com quem ele era forçado a passar tempo demais. Fim da história.

Franzindo a testa para si mesmo, entrou na sala comunal da Sonserina e fez seu caminho até o dormitório. Ele precisava dormir um pouco, pensou. Sem dúvida.

-

Cara soluçou uma última vez e terminou a barra de chocolate. Aquilo fora quase... legal da parte de Draco. Malfoy, ela corrigiu a si mesma. Ela começara a chorar, apenas por tudo aquilo ser tão depressivo, não entender _por quê_ ela não conseguia lidar com aquela aula, e não conseguiu evitar de romper-se em lágrimas. Tudo que fora capaz de pensar era que iria falhar, e a Professora Stone ficaria tão desapontada com ela, e Malfoy riria dizendo que sabia que ela era um inútil o tempo todo, e então Gina nunca mais falaria com ela porque ela era uma perdedora, e seus pais escreveriam vários berradores furiosos, e ela seria humilhada diante de toda a escola quando tivesse que abri-lo...

Logo em seguida a porta da sala de aula irrompeu aberta e engoliu os soluços. Oh nossa, ela pensou, enquanto o Professor Snape entrava sem a menor cerimônia. Ele parou para olhar furiosamente para ela. "O que está fazendo aqui?", ele demandou.

"Eu... hum... estava trabalhando com o meu tutor", ela conseguiu gaguejar, tentada a esconder-se embaixo da carteira, ele parecia tão malvado! Talvez ele fosse mesmo um vampiro e estava secretamente rondando a escola, procurando vítimas desavisadas...

"Onde está Malfoy, então?", a voz fria de Snape a trouxe de volta à realidade.

"Nós, hum, terminamos por hoje", Cara disse, sua voz tremendo um pouco.

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto baixavam-se sobre o caldeirão. "E _isso_ é a sua poção?", ele perguntou, o desprezo praticamente pingando de sua língua.

Cara engoliu em seco e olhou a bagunça, mais uma vez envergonhada por ser tão sem-cérebro. E quando ele falou de novo, ela quase engoliu a própria língua, ela estava tão assustada...

"Poções leva paciência, persistência e uma cuidadosa atenção aos detalhes. Você tem as duas primeiras, já que está aqui", ele disse do alto de sua estatura. Ela estava praticamente congelada com o susto. "O Sr. Malfoy está se esforçando para ensinar-lhe a terceira. Siga as instruções dele, e você provavelmente conseguirá as notas que precisa." Ela ouviu o barulho dos passos dele se afastando, e ergueu os olhos para observar as costas dele, as vestes negras ondulando como se fosse um morcego. Ele parou e virou-se para examiná-la com olhos frios mais uma vez. "E acima de tudo, você _é_ uma grifinória", ele disse. "Isto já te dá uma desvantagem preocupante."

E então ele já havia sumido em seu escritório, e Cara foi deixada gaguejando atrás dele. Será que ele... Snape... tinha sido... LEGAL?

"Feche a boca, Srta. McDouglas", a Professora Stone disse do portal de seu escritório. "Ele _é_ um ser humano decente, você sabe."

"Eu... ah... senhora...", Cara balbuciou.

A Professora Stone sorriu para ela. "Limpe tudo e vá para a cama, Srta. McDouglas. Acho que já teve o bastante por uma noite", ela disse, em tom morno. Cara cegamente começou a fazer o que lhe fora mandado, antes que a voz da sua professora a interrompesse de novo. "Eles realmente são um pouco parecidos, não são?", disse.

"Uh... Quem, senhora?", Cara disse, olhando-a confusa, as mãos parando no meio da tarefa de fechar a mochila.

Teve sua resposta em um sorriso quase cegante, antes que sua professora voltasse ao seu escritório e fechasse a porta. Cara balançou a cabeça, perplexa, e terminou de pegar suas coisas. Nossa, ela precisava falar com Gina. E um pouco mais de chocolate não faria mal, ainda que aquele que Draco lhe dera estivesse muito bom, cremoso com um sabor meio amargo, assim como um ótimo Desdosdemel...

Malfoy, ela se corrigiu de novo. O nome dele é Malfoy. Mordendo o lábio, tomou o rumo da Torre da Grifinória. Definitivamente, mais chocolate.

-

Draco entrou no banho e sentiu a água quente escorrendo por seu corpo, aliviando os músculos doloridos. Era como se um pouco da dor nunca o abandonasse. Havia sempre dores remanescentes nos lugares mais estranhos.

Igual como quando ele não fora convidado de volta para o time de quadribol, ele pensou, lentamente ensaboando o tórax. Seus dedos correram através dos finos traços das cicatrizes, continuando em direção ao seu umbigo. Não haveria modo de esconder aquilo de seus colegas de time, não do modo como ficavam os chuveiros nos vestiários.

Tocou uma cicatriz embaixo do braço esquerdo. Aquela era a que mais doera, ele pensou, a lembrança escura e desagradável. Aquilo o levou de volta ao verão passado, de volta a memórias de noites e dores e maldições e aquela droga daquela mulher louca rindo... Ele estremeceu e ergueu a mão. O motivo de sua pesquisa.

Bruscamente, tentando afastar os pensamentos, ele pegou o xampu. Ele poderia ajudar a Professora Stone no dia seguinte, e na próxima semana, ele já poderia começar seu próprio trabalho. Um pouco de pesquisa adicional seria necessária, para preparar a poção da maneira como ele queria, mas ele acreditava que encontraria uma solução. Afinal de contas, ele era um Malfoy, e sua família não era conhecida por sua estupidez, e muito menos por suas falhas.


	8. Vidas Individuais

**Incógnitos**

**N/A - **Aos meus leitores fiéis: Sim, eu sei que este é um capítulo pequeno. É mais uma ponte para o que acontece depois. A qual, eu prometo, vai começar a incluir um pouco de intriga e romance...

_Shahrezad1_ – Você e sua bola de cristal. Hmm. Por favor desculpe essa trama maluca e o desenvolvimento dos personagens... A diversão de verdade começa no capítulo nove. Heh heh. Ah, mas ainda assim comente. Lol.

_MetroDweller_ – Sim, eles são... e o nosso querido Menino-Que-Sobreviveu vai logo juntar-se a eles...

_Ms CE _– Eu sou mesmo da opinião de que chocolate resolve tudo. Não que um homem pudesse saber disso. Lol. E sobre Bellatrix... Revelarei mais nos próximos capítulos.

**N/T: **certo, dois capítulos na mesma semana! Felizes? Oh, eu espero sinceramente que sim...

_(porque se toca o telefone, pode ser alguém com quem você quer falar por horas e horas e horas_...)

_**Capítulo Oito – Vidas Individuais**_

Draco estava, para colocar isso simplesmente, excitado. Ele tinha três penas recém apontadas, um vidro cheio de tinta (ele encomendara o melhor da Floreios e Borrões noite passada) e um rolo de pergaminho limpo. Estava pronto.

A Professora Stone gargalhou, sim, gargalhou, quando ele preparou caprichosamente seu espaço de trabalho. "Um pouco entusiasmado demais, Draco?", ela perguntou, os lábios entreabertos e os olhos alegres.

Draco franziu a testa para ela, só para seguir a rotina. "Eu gosto de estar preparado", ele disse orgulhosamente. E em segredo riu com ela.

Os olhos da Professora Stone estavam felizes e conscientes. "Bem, assim que o SR. MUITO LENTO CHEGAR AQUI", ela gritou na direção do escritório do Professor Snape, "nós poderemos começar", concluiu, em sua voz normal.

"Realmente, Sonora, você precisa gritar?", veio o sussurro sombrio de Snape, da sua cova escura de um escritório. "Eu lhe garanto, não posso transportar todos os ingredientes que _você_ requisitou mais rápido do que já estou fazendo."

A Professora Stone piscou para Draco. "Eu sou o tipo excitável", assumiu para ele. "Não gosto de esperar."

"Eu sei", veio a resposta abafada, e Draco teve que segurar o riso. Havia de longe muito mais significados _naquela_ resposta, como o rubor da Professora Stone acabou provando.

Limpou a garganta, esperando voltar ao que ele estivera esperando toda a semana. "Professora, no que a senhora e o Professor Snape estão trabalhando?"

A Professora Stone lançou um olhar para Snape, que estava justamente emergindo de seu escritório, com uma bandeja carregada nas mãos. O Mestre de Poções sorriu afetado em retorno. "Na verdade, Draco", a Professora Stone disse, virando-se para ele. "Você pode achar isso muito interessante." Draco sentiu seu sangue pulsando em interesse. "Você se lembra da poção contra a _crucio_ do ano passado", ela disse. Draco assentiu. Ela finalmente contara a ele toda a verdade sobre aquela poção durante aquele período terrível no qual Umbridge estivera pela escola, dizendo que ela precisava de alguém mais a quem ela pudesse confiar o quê e onde aquela poção estava estocada. Ela não quisera que aquilo caísse em mãos erradas, e temeu que Umbridge confiscasse seus suprimentos, ou pior, a banisse do colégio. Felizmente nada daquilo acontecera afinal, mas ela e Snape foram proibidos de usar a propriedade da escola para avançar em suas pesquisas. A "Diretora" desconfiava profundamente de que todos pudessem ter algum laço com Dumbledore.

"O Professor Snape e eu passamos todo o verão trabalhando na teoria de que uma Poção de Intenção poderia ser transformada em outra para ser usada mais genericamente". A Professora Stone virou-se para o lado enquanto Snape baixava a bandeja, seu braço roçando o dele. Aos olhos de Draco, o movimento o movimento era natural, tranqüilo, e completamente intencional. Ele disfarçou um sorriso. A Professora Stone gostava de tocar. Ela _especialmente_ gostava de tocar o Professor Snape, ainda mais quando estavam fora de um mero trabalho em sala de aula. Ele às vezes se divertia observando-os à mesa dos professores, enquanto Snape franzia a testa e se contorcia e tentava fingir que não estava saboreando cada mínimo contato.

Draco enrugou uma sobrancelha, tão logo processou o que ela dissera. "Isso pode ser feito?", ele perguntou, confuso. Ele pensara, depois de toda aquela leitura no ano passado sobre Poções de Intenções, que aquilo fosse impossível.

O Professor Snape falou então. "Nada é impossível, Sr. Malfoy, isso simplesmente ainda não foi conseguido", ele disse, sua voz lenta e profunda e sombria. Suas vestes negras inflaram-se um pouco conforme ele começava a arrumar os ingredientes em volta do caldeirão.

"Então, encontraram um modo...", a voz de Draco sussurrou sem força. Wow. Wow. Pegou sua pena rispidamente, as mãos começando a suar, um pouco por empolgação.

A Professora Stone sorriu para ele, os olhos cintilando. "Excitante, não é? Nós achamos que encontramos algumas possibilidades... mas o tempo dirá", ela disse, enquanto o Professor Snape começava a despejar alguns ingredientes no caldeirão. "Não esqueça as hemerocales, Severus."

"De fato, porque era toda a minha intenção deixá-las de fora", ele murmurou num tom muito sarcástico.

Draco pegou a pena de novo e sorriu largamente. Começou a escrever a lista de ingredientes enquanto o Professor Snape os murmurava baixinho. "Duas colheres de chá de unha de grifo, quatro copos de água pura..."

-

"Não! O que você é, insano?"

"Eu te aviso, vadia, pare e desista dessa ação traidora de uma vez!"

"Vem me pegar, vem me pegar, vem me pegar!"

"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO..."

Cara virou os olhos enquanto recolhia seu bispo. Sua rainha estava naquele momento empurrando uma vítima imóvel, pulando e agitando seus pinos pulsos de pedra para Cara, e o tempo todo, do outro lado do tabuleiro um cavalo negro estava observando-a com um brilho em seus olhos de pedra.

"Com licença?", ela disse num tom afrontado, sua voz se erguendo acima da zoeira das peças. "Se vocês calassem a boca antes, poderiam ver isso", disse, baixando então o bispo. Ele se sacudia tanto que ela tinha até medo de derrubá-lo, de alguma forma. Olhou para Gina e sorriu largamente. "Cheque-mate."

O rei dela fez uma pausa. "Oh, nesse caso, bela diversão, bem jogado."

"Aqui, aqui", cantarolou uma rainha subitamente muito mais feliz.

"Inferno Sangrento! Nós nunca perdemos!", gritou o rei negro, erguendo sua espada. "Fiquem aí, seus bandidos!"

Gina revirou os olhos. "Esta é a última vez que empresto o tabuleiro do Rony", disse. "As peças dele são todas insanas."

Cara sorriu para suas peças brancas, que estavam naquele instante empenhadas numa espécie de comemoração da vitória, que incluía alguma grande dança em grupo. "Eu não sei, Gina, esses caras parecem mesmo muito felizes."

Gina bufou, começando a guardar as peças negras, ainda furiosas. "Isso é porque Rony é sempre as pretas, e Harry sempre as brancas. E Harry sempre perde."

Cara riu enquanto preparava-se para arrumar as peças brancas, que continuavam festejando. "Harry é assim tão ruim?"

"Bem, Rony é que assim tão bom", Gina disse pesarosamente, esperando até que a última peça estivesse em seu lugar antes de fechar a tampa. "Por mais que eu odeie admitir isso."

"Falando em Harry", Cara disse, inclinando-se sobre a poltrona, sem a menor vontade de começar a tarefa de Feitiços como deveria. "Ele está bem? Eu o vi outro dia, e ele parecia branco como um lençol..."

Gina franziu a testa. "Dois dias atrás?", perguntou. "Porque eu acho que também o vi, e sei o que você quer dizer...", sua voz falhou e ela suspirou. "Claro, tudo que o grandessíssimo idiota diria era 'estou bem' ou 'não está na hora do almoço?'" Baixou os olhos para o tabuleiro de xadrez. "Estúpido.", ela murmurou.

Cara sentou-se e examinou sua amiga. "Gina", murmurou cuidadosamente. Era sempre algo esperto ser muito cauteloso com Gina Weasley, e ela era esperta demais e ligada para agir de outra forma. "Hum, exatamente a quantas anda a sua paixão por ele?"

Gina girou depressa a cabeça para cima e encarou Cara. "Eu não sou apaixonada por Harry Potter!", atirou. "Eu superei isso há dois anos, muito obrigada." Ergueu-se num acesso de ira, agarrando o tabuleiro de xadrez. "Honestamente, só porque ele não quer contar a mim, sua _amiga_, sobre o que está deixando-o inquieto não quer dizer que eu ainda goste dele! Está vendo?"

Cara ergueu as mãos. "Desculpe, meu erro", ela disse cautelosamente, não querendo encontrar o famoso Morcego Fantasma sem sua varinha em mãos. "Eu só estava um pouco curiosa."

Gina olhou-a de canto dos olhos. "Eu tenho tarefa a fazer", ela anunciou antes de sair, o tabuleiro em mãos.

Cara observou-a sair, antes de suspirar. Gina superaria aquilo, e elas estariam bem antes do jantar. Mas enquanto isso, ela refletiu carrancuda, ela não tinha outra desculpa para deixar de fazer o ensaio de Feitiços. Droga.


	9. Tarde da Noite

**Incógnitos**

**N/A – **_MetroDweller: _Eu espero que isso satisfaça suas esperanças! Apenas lembre... Há mais por vir...

_Shahrezad1 - _recuando lentamente Matemática? Uh... Eu só... estarei... logo ali... apontando Oh, e isso não é tão dramático quando eu devia ter feito parecer, na área do romance... mas ainda assim! Eu tenho que salvar _alguma coisa _pra depois! Lol.

_Ms CE – _Heh heh heh. Gina e Harry. Eu já disse que tem outra história por vir? sorrisão

A todos, especialmente àqueles leitores silenciosos apontando pra VOCÊS! Leiam! Comentem! Obrigada!

**N/T – **Faço minhas as suas palavras, Eleanor... D Satisfeitos? Três capítulos numa só semana!

**_Capítulo Nove – Tarde da Noite_**

Fora uma droga de uma semana longa. Cara esfregou a testa com a mão que não segurava a colher. Ao menos ela se lembrara de não usar a colher errada daquela vez, suspirou mentalmente. Ela fizera aquilo de manhã durante a aula, e a pele ainda estava sensível. Maldita bile de lagarto.

"Feito, McDouglas?", ela ouviu a voz arrastada de Malfoy. Ele estava a algumas mesas de distância, cuidadosamente medindo e movimentando a si mesmo. Ela não sabia em que diabos ele poderia estar trabalhando agora, mas o garoto estava concentrado. Se ele não dissesse algo a ela de vez em quando, mesmo que fosse algo muito ríspido, ela acharia que ele tinha esquecido sua presença. Qualquer que fosse a poção que ele começara, devia ser algo maravilhoso. Ela sorriu. Maravilhoso. Era mesmo uma palavra engraçada.

Voltando à realidade, Cara inclinou-se e examinou seu caldeirão. "Humm", ela resmungou, mordendo um lábio. "Que cor que tem que ser mesmo?" Ela já terminara com tantos nuances diferentes, que já não tinha certeza sobre qual seria a certa.

Malfoy deixou escapar um suspiro, tanto que seus olhos se estreitaram numa colher de chá cuidadosamente nivelada de algo cinzento e líquido. "Roxo, sua mente-curta. Um nuance adorável de roxo pálido, que ainda deve aparecer no seu caldeirão." Ele se moveu de vagar, ritmicamente, quase hipnoticamente enquanto derrubava a colher cheia da "coisa" em seu caldeirão. Cara observou fascinada as ondas de prata se misturando com os ingredientes, lentamente se transformando num azul-cinzento.

"O que você está fazendo?", ela perguntou, realmente curiosa. Era um de seus problemas, aquela porcaria de curiosidade. Ela a forçava a fazer coisas malucas, como tentar manter uma conversa com seu tutor incrivelmente rude e irritante.

"Que cor está essa maldita poção, McDouglas?", Malfoy resmungou, ignorando-a. Estúpido, ela pensou irritada. Ele provavelmente dormia numa cama de pedras, e comia criancinhas no café da manhã, variando às vezes com filhotes de cachorros e gatinhos...

Houve uma deliberada limpeza de garganta, e Cara sobressaltou-se. Certo. Poção.

Ela baixou os olhos, e seu queixo caiu. "Uh... isso não pode estar certo", disse.

"Por quê? Que cor está dessa vez?", ele disse, soando bastante aborrecido, enquanto alimentava seu fogo, ajeitando o caldeirão sobre o carvão em brasa.

"Bem, hum... entende...", ela gaguejou. Ainda não estava certa. Checou de novo. Droga. Era inacreditável.

"Inferno, McDouglas, exatamente o _quanto_ você conseguiu ferrar as coisas dessa vez?", ele demandou, os olhos se estreitando enquanto andava depressa na direção dela. Ela recuou enquanto ele se inclinava, observando o conteúdo. "Hmm", ele disse, olhando o líquido.

"Eu sei", ela disse, ainda não acreditando naquilo.

Malfoy ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou-a. "Parabéns, McDouglas, esta é a sua primeira poção correta em três anos." Cara enrubesceu em prazer, então fuzilou-o com o olhar ao perceber a crítica inserida no elogio. "Eu chequei", ele disse num sorriso desdenhoso.

"Idiota", ela murmurou. "Então eu realmente consegui? Está correto?"

Malfoy em resposta se debruçou e pegou a faca que ela usara na raiz de gengibre. O queixo dela caiu quando ele cortou a ponta de um dedo. "O quê... Seu idiota!", ela exclamou enquanto o sangue começava a sair.

"Você acha que eu faria isso se não estivesse certa?", ele disse friamente, pegando uma colher cheia da poção. Ele administrou-a sobre o corte que sangrava e Cara assistiu, fascinada, enquanto a ferida se fechava, emitindo uma fumacinha.

"Isso é fantástico", ela finalmente disse. Seu sorriso a fazia abrir tanto os lábios que era como se ela fosse rachar o rosto ao meio a qualquer momento. "Eu fiz isso! Eu fiz a coisa que fez _aquilo_!" Ela queria pular e saltitar de alegria, e assim ela fez, balançando sobre os pés e balançando as mãos no ar. "Eu sou o rei do mundo!", ela exclamou, abrindo bem os braços exatamente como naquele estúpido filme trouxa. Com certeza era idiota, mas nossa, aquilo se encaixava no momento.

"Tem certeza que o seu cérebro está aí?", Malfoy resmungou. Nem mesmo Sua Frieza conseguiria arruinar o bom humor de Cara.

"Encha isso, seu babaca", ela disse, sorrindo radiante.

Por um segundo, ela pensou ter visto o canto dos lábios dele se inclinando, mas supôs que fosse um efeito da luz. "Engarrafe isso, e pelo amor de Merlin, não esqueça o Feitiço Anti-Quebra", ele disse. "Tenho a impressão de que você vai precisar disso muito mais durante o resto do ano."

"Eu sou o rei do mu-UNDO... Sou o rei do um-UNDO...", Cara meio que cantava, e continuou cantarolando enquanto ia até as canecas. Ah, sim. Quem precisava de chocolate agora? Isto era ótimo. Ela dançou de volta com as canecas, pronta para qualquer coisa.

-

Draco com cautela checou uma última vez para ter certeza de que o fogo estava no nível certo, seu espaço de trabalho imaculadamente limpo, e suas notas seguras a alguma distância. Ele não podia se permitir a um erro sequer. O que ele estava tentando fazer já era bastante arriscado sem um erro qualquer.

Falando em erros tolos... ele olhou em volta, para a garota que ainda festejava. Por todos os fantasmas, ela chamava aquilo de dançar? Aquilo o lembrava de algo que ele vira quando um dos elfos domésticos tivera um espasmo. E ela estava ainda gritando aquela porcaria de frase. Ele nem mesmo queria saber _de onde_ aquilo poderia vir.

Manteve um olho nela, para ter certeza de que ela podia engarrafar a poção corretamente. E era um medo razoável, ele pensou, seco. Afinal de contas, ela não tinha engarrafado uma poção decente desde aquela infama poção certa em seu segundo ano. Mas ela estava derrubando-a cuidadosamente, desconsiderando o fato de que seus lábios continuavam se mexendo de forma frenética enquanto isso. E ela pôs a tampa com o um belo amontoado de cautela, e seu Feitiço Anti-Quebra foi rápido e eficiente. Ele fez uma careta. E aquilo tudo mal interrompera seu estado alegre de cantora.

"Pronto, McDouglas?", ele perguntou com frieza.

"Apenas limpando", ela disse, ainda rodopiando pela sala. Estava se tornando uma distração. Draco não estava acostumado a se encontrar observando uma garota, por qualquer razão, e aquilo o irritava. Por que ele estava assistindo aquela dança tão absurda?

"Apresse-se", ele resmungou. "Já gastei muito tempo com você esta noite."

Ela fez um aceno com a varinha e, de alguma forma surpreendendo-o, tudo ficou limpo e em seu lugar ideal. Hmm. Aparentemente a grifinoriazinha era mesmo boa em Feitiços, ele pensou. "Tudo pronto", ela disse, erguendo a mochila sobre os ombros. "Até amanhã!" Ela caminhou até a porta, ainda 'dançando' e cantando. "Estou caminhando sob a luz do sol, oh-OH! Caminhando sob a luz do sol..."

Draco fez uma careta e ouviu a porta se fechar atrás dela com alívio. Graças a Merlin. Ela realmente era uma cantora ruim. Uma cantora entusiasmada, mas ainda assim ruim. Puxou para si pena e pergaminho, e rapidamente rabiscou um relatório sobre aquela noite para a Professora Stone, apontando tanto o esperado acerto da garota quanto o começo de seu próprio projeto. Ele pregou-o à porta do escritório dela com um aceno de varinha, e então pôs sua mesma mochila às costas. Seu ombro doeu ao fazer isso.

Ele teria que tomar outro banho quente aquela noite, ele pensou em cansaço. Pro inferno aquela Bellatrix. Banhos quentes eram de fato a única coisa viável que ele encontrara para afastar a dor. Ele massageou o ombro dolorido enquanto fazia seu caminho à sala comunal da Sonserina.

Virando um corredor, ele foi forçado a pular para trás. Franzindo a testa, observou a bagunça que se fazia ali. Malditos Weasley com sua ridícula loja de logros. A maioria de seus produtos eram criados para serem usados em sonserinos. Ultimamente, algum aspirante a piadista enchera os últimos trezentos metros de corredor até a sala comunal com uma versão inferior do brejo expansivo dos Weasley. Ele fungou. Ao menos aquele ali não fedia a lama.

Draco suspirou e retraçou seus passos. Felizmente, havia uma porta de retorno sobre a qual poucos alunos sabiam. Ele teria quase que fazer uma caminhada de ida e volta da Grifinória, mas era melhor do tentar cruzar aquele brejo, que era mais ridículo do que impressionante.

Draco estava subindo um das centenas de degraus quando capturou um sussurro mais à frente. Seus olhos se estreitaram. Algum traquinas passeando por diversão? Provavelmente aqueles que haviam 'decorado' o corredor da Sonserina. Ele sorriu com profunda satisfação. Ele ficaria mais do que feliz em poder acordar o Professor Snape com os culpados em mãos.

Movendo-se em passos silenciosos, ele examinou à volta do corredor. Dois meninos que ele reconheceu vagamente como terceiranistas da Corvinal estavam ocultos no lance de uma escadaria por perto. Eles estavam encarando avidamente outra escadaria do lado oposto do corredor. Ele fez uma careta. O que eles _estavam_ fazendo?

Enquanto assistia, uma figura pequena e esquecida vinha cantarolando pela esquina e na direção da escadaria vazia em questão. Draco apenas teve tempo de reconhecer McDouglas enquanto ela começava a subir e os meninos deixaram escapar uma risada abafada. Então seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto a escada sumia atrás dela. Ele observou em descrédito os passos dela sumindo logo depois de serem pisados, e então aqueles diante dela começavam a fazer o mesmo.

McDouglas finalmente olhou para cima, e deixou escapar uma exclamação de alarme enquanto percebia que estava caminhando em direção a puro ar, e se grudou à parede, parada no patamar de sua escadaria. Os meninos riram de novo, e então foram embora, deixando a Draco um dilema.

Seu dilema foi resolvido quando ele percebeu que as escadas continuavam desaparecendo, e que era provável que o patamar fosse o próximo. Inferno sangrento, ele pensou inflexivelmente. Ele teria mesmo algumas coisas a dizer àqueles corvinais desmiolados.

"McDouglas", ele gritou enquanto descia seus degraus, pensando em chegar a até ela. Ela ergueu a cabeça, ainda encurralada contra a parede. Havia um olhar de terror em seu rosto.

"M-Malfoy?", ela disse, em voz trêmula. "O que está acontecendo com os degraus?"

Ele se moveu tão rápido quanto podia, não inteiramente certo se os degraus estavam apenas invisíveis. Aquilo _parecia_ um Feitiço Transparente, mas sabendo que fora feito por aqueles incompetentes retardados, podiam ter feito algo errado e feito as escadas realmente desaparecerem. Neste caso, McDouglas estava a dez segundos de cair para a morte do alto de três metros.

E então sua escada que encolhia rapidamente estremeceu, e começou a se mover. Ela guinchou alto ao perder o equilíbrio quando a escada começou a se afastar da parede. "Droga", Draco exclamou enquanto desistia e alcançava a balaustrada. Conforme saltava o mais longe que podia para o pedaço de escada visível, gritou "_Accio Cara_!"

Seus pés sentiram o patamar de pedra sob si mesmo quando ela foi puxava e trombou com tudo nele. "Inferno sangrento, fique parada", ele sibilou, tentando não cair. Ela o fizera perder parte do equilíbrio, ainda lembrando que ele estava um pouco dolorido naquele dia.

"Oh Deus, oh Deus, oh Deus", ela estava dizendo, os olhos bem abertos e terrificados. As mãos delas agarravam firmemente as mangas das vestes dele.

"McDouglas, pare com isso", ele ordenou entredentes. Lançou um olhar cansado ao pedaço visível que restava e diminuía da escada. Eles continuaram se movendo. Escorregou um pé para fora, testando a parte invisível. Muito para seu alívio, era tudo sólido sob seu pé. Então eles não iam cair para a morte.

"Apenas fique parada, é invisível", ele disse à garota, que agradecidamente engoliu em seco e recuperou o controle. Claro, ela estava branca como um lençol e mal se mexia, mas ele supôs que quase cair e morrer fazia aquilo com as pessoas.

Eles esperaram num silêncio tenso que as escadas parassem, os dedos dela roçando os braços dele. Finalmente, a escada estremeceu outra vez, o silêncio mais uma vez preenchendo o ar. Draco lançou para baixo um olhar cansado, e rapidamente ergueu-se. Como esperado, o patamar abaixo deles estava agora invisível.

"Já parou, não é?", ela disse, o rosto ainda branco.

"Malditos corvinais estúpidos", Draco murmurou.

McDouglas fechou os olhos. "Hum, eu devo mencionar que tenho medo de altura?", sua voz estava firme e mais do que um gaguejo. Os olhos de Draco se abriram bem.

"Você _não vai_ chorar", ele ordenou. "Não ajuda a situação em nada."

"Mate-me, eu vou chorar se assim quiser", ela resmungou, mexendo-se apenas um pouquinho. Draco pode sentir belos tremores enquanto a segurava pela cintura, garantindo que ela ficasse parada. Afinal de contas, eles não sabiam mais onde o patamar terminava.

"Droga, McDouglas...", ele começou, antes que ela interrompesse.

"Você tem um lenço?", ela demandou, os olhos ainda fechados com muita força.

"Você _não vai_ chorar!", ele ordenou de novo, começando ele mesmo a entrar em pânico.

"Apenas responda a pergunta, você tem um lenço?", ela disse de novo, a voz firme e pouco controlada. E os olhos ainda apertados, os dedos ainda apertando os braços dele.

"Sim", ele falou antes que ela interrompesse de novo.

"Coloque-o no chão perto de nós". Quando ele apenas piscou em confusão, ela explodiu. "Desgraça, Draco, estou segurando a minha sanidade nas pontas dos dedos! A não ser que você queira ficar completamente louco, apenas faça isso!"

Olhando-a um pouco cautelosamente, Draco livrou devagar uma mão do aperto dela, aguardou um momento para ter certeza de que ela não se mexeria e arriscaria cair da escada inexistente, tateando depois o bolso. Puxou para fora um quadrado de linho branco e colocou-o próximo do pé direito dela.

"Ok", ela disse, respirando fundo. Destrancou uma mão, e revirou seu próprio bolso, puxando a varinha. "Ok", ela repetiu, e abriu os olhos. Ela o encarou por um segundo, seus olhos escuros assustados e determinados e mais do que um pouco fascinantes por razões que ele não se importou em examinar, e então olhou para baixo. "_Fiberous replicous_!" Draco teve um sobressalto enquanto o lenço começava a se expandir e ergueu um pé após o outro para deixá-lo continuar por baixo deles.

Ele deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio. Brilhante. Eles logo estavam observando o ar por cima de um patamar coberto de uma camada de linho.

"Ok, ok...", ela estava repetindo, alguns dedos restantes firmes nos braços dele. "Ok, assim é melhor. Ok."

O próprio Draco respirou fundo. "Nada mau, McDouglas", disse. "Infelizmente, parece que estamos presos." Ele assistiu enquanto ela olhava para cima e para baixo, vendo nada mais do que espaço vazio entre eles e as paredes. Por um lance de incrível má sorte, eles não estavam ligados com um portal simples, e sem outras escadas visíveis, eles estavam efetivamente encurralados.

"Oh, puxa", ela disse fracamente.

-

Cara sentou-se, encostou-se à parede de pedra e encarou o ar escuro. Eles estavam presos ali até que a maldita escada resolvesse reaparecer e voltar para o lugar. Crianças estúpidas. Ela arrancaria as orelhas deles com feitiços quando os encontrasse.

Próximo a ela, Draco estava sentado, silencioso e rígido. Cara franziu a testa. De fato, ele parecia muito desconfortável, rígido, mais do que sua postura desaprovadora e rígida de sempre.

Ela virou a cabeça para estudá-lo. Seu rosto estava firme, até demais. Ele voltou-se e olhou-a fixamente. "Você está bem?", ela perguntou, ignorando o olhar nada convidativo ao qual já estava habituada.

Ele olhou de cima para ela. "Fora ficar preso numa escadaria invisível com você?", perguntou sarcasticamente.

Ela ainda o estudava. "É... seu ombro", disse baixinho, enquanto este estalava. "Está doendo, não é? Você o machucou no pulo?", Ela mordeu o lábio. "Eu tenho toda a poção de cura na minha bolsa..."

Draco bufou, afastando olhar mais uma vez. "Estou bem.", desconversou.

"Hum-hum", ela resmungou. Ela se inclinou sobre ele e deliberadamente cutucou o que suspeitava ser um ponto dolorido. Como imaginou, ele deixou o ar escapar, e girou o rosto para encará-la de novo.

"Guarde suas mãos pra si mesma", ele ordenou.

Cara franziu o cenho. "Só está doendo, ou você machucou quando pulou?", ela demandou, sentando bem de frente para ele. Ele olhou para ela. Ela olhou para ele. E então, para grande surpresa dela, ele respondeu.

"Eu não machuquei o meu ombro quando pulei sobre a droga da sua escada desaparecida", sibilou entredentes.

Cara assentiu, pensando. "Então é só algo que dói?", perguntou.

"Por quê?", ele demandou, os olhos estreitos e frios mesmo no escuro.

"Vire-se", ela ordenou, empurrando suas mangas para trás, depois suspirando e tirando a volumosa capa da escola. Aquela porcaria sempre ficava no caminho, ela pensou, enrolando as mangas. Draco ainda estava parado e olhando-a. Ela suspirou. "Minha mãe é curandeira", ela disse. "Vire-se."

Ele não se mexeu por um longo momento, conforme ela tentava vencê-lo com o olhar. Este era Draco Malfoy, o garoto mais assustador em toda a escola, e ela estava mandando que ele se virasse. Puxa, ela era corajosa.

Finalmente, ele obedeceu. Cara deixou escapar um ar que não sabia de estar prendendo. "Apenas fique parado", ela disse, esticando os braços. Ela posicionou as mãos sobre o ombro ferido, gentilmente sentindo os músculos doloridos. Franziu o cenho. Era impossível dizer através da capa e do suéter da escola.

"Tire a capa e o suéter", ela disse a ele, ainda tateando. "Eu não estou bem certa."

"Certa do quê?", ele demandou mais uma vez ainda.

Ela flexionou os dedos contra o ombro dele. "Minha mãe andou me ensinando algumas terapias trouxas que ela aprendeu", disse. "São para músculos doloridos".

Ele bufou desdenhosamente. "Malditos trouxas idiotas", murmurou sob a respiração. Mas ainda assim se movimentou para tirar a capa, depois puxou o suéter por cima da cabeça. Cara observou as costas dele, a camiseta branca visível à luz baixa.

Esticou a mão e posicionou os dedos. O ombro dele estava quente por baixo da camiseta fina. "Os trouxas sabem muitas coisas úteis", ela disse enquanto seus dedos começavam a esquadrinhá-lo, bem como sua mãe ensinara. Ele xingou baixinho quando ela encontrou um nó sensível. "Parado". Lentamente ela pressionou e esfregou, tentando relaxar o músculo. "Quero dizer...", sua voz falhou e ela ficou em silêncio vendo a cabeça dele cair para a frente, dizendo-a sem palavras que o que ela fazia estava ajudando.

Ela trabalhou calmamente então. O ombro dele era forte e bem desenhado por baixo da roupa, com mínimas saliências sob o braço. Ela se perguntou o que aquilo seria. Seus dedos estavam começando a doer, mas ela continuou, procurando cada pequeno nó e fazendo-o relaxar. Ela passou para o outro ombro, depois as costas dele. A cabeça dele virou-se mais para baixo, seu cabelo pálido caindo e escondendo seu rosto.

Finalmente, os dedos dela doíam muito, e ela não pode deixar de parar. Esquecendo o fato de que ela queria, que a sensação das costas dele sob seus dedos era estranhamente viciosa. Relutantemente ela afastou as mãos e começou a apertar as juntas cansadas.

Ele ergueu a cabeça, e lentamente virou-se de volta. Colocou o suéter pela cabeça de novo, e se inclinou contra a parede, os olhos evitando os dela. Ela o observava, curiosa. Aquilo era estranho. Ele era Draco Malfoy, pelo amor de Merlin. Ela não podia estar se sentindo... feliz, não perto dele.

O silêncio foi quebrado por ele. "Obrigado.", ele disse asperamente.

Cara não podia explicar o que sentiu por dentro. Aquilo era... suave, ela pensou de novo. "De nada", ela disse, numa voz quase inaudível. Ela se encostou próxima a ele, cabeça contra a parede, o braço roçando o dele de leve. Ela teria que pensar melhor sobre aquilo.

-

Draco encarou a escuridão. Eles estavam presos havia horas então, e era como se a escadaria não fosse se mexer de novo tão cedo.

Cara adormecera, a cabeça escorregando até descansar sobre seu ombro. E surpreendentemente, ele não a afastara com uma erguida de sobrancelha como pretendera. Ao invés disso, ele virara-se e olhara para o rosto dela, os olhos fechados e os lábios relaxados, e até arrumara-a mais confortavelmente. Então passara com cuidado um braço em volta da garota, trazendo-a mais perto e a aconchegando em si.

Agora ela estava aninhada mornamente no colo dele. Olhando para baixo, ele viu que a saia do uniforme dela subira acima de seus joelhos. Hesitou por um momento, depois esticou o braço e arrumou-a direito. As pernas dela estavam quentes e lisas sob seus dedos e ele os afastou rapidamente. Repuxou a capa dela mais para perto, cobrindo-a enquanto ela dormia sobre ele.

Ele encarou a escuridão outra vez. Ele não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo. Ele não tinha certeza se estava gostando. Mas naquele momento, ele não sabia se haveria muito mais a ser feito. Ela suspirou um pouco em seu sono, empurrando-se mais para perto dele, e ele fechou os olhos, encostando a cabeça pra trás. Merlin, ele estava mesmo cansado. E de alguma forma, ela parecia... bem.

Seus olhos começaram a ficar pesados. Ele não estivera relaxado daquela forma desde que seu pai morrera. Os dedos dela haviam trabalhado magicamente em seu ombro, depois em suas costas. Começou a cair no sono, e seu último pensamento foi que ele esperava que acordassem antes que a escada se movesse.


	10. Boa noite, Durma bem

**Incógnitos**

**N/A **– _Shahrezad1 e MetroDweller: _Ainda não está exatamente o dia seguinte, então... aproveitem este pedacinho! Oh, e aqui está um pouco da intriga que eu tinha prometido...

**_Capítulo Dez – Boa noite, durma bem_**

Cara estava acordada, úmida e fria quando a escadaria decidiu se mexer. Não mais do que dois minutos antes que ela e Draco sentissem o estremecimento e apressadamente se jogassem para o meio do patamar, Pirraça os despertara com seus balões de água gelada. E fora quando eles ainda estavam xingando e exclamando que aquela escada estúpida começou a se mover.

"Alunos fora da cama!", Pirraça zombou. "Alunos fazendo o que não deviam, alunos onde não deviam estar!" Ele foi sumindo, ainda cantando. "Filch! Filch! Alunos fora da cama..."

"Maldito poltergeist estúpido", Cara murmurou, conforme a escada finalmente se locomovia. "Merlin, eu queria ter descoberto aquele feitiço estúpido..."

"Acredite em mim, não há uma só pessoa nesta escola que não tenha tentado um", Draco disse. Cara piscou e olhou para ele, surpresa. Ele estava _conversando_ com ela, realmente conversando com ela? Ele sorriu com desdém para ela, o lábio numa curva fina. "Levante-se, McDouglas, nós podemos finalmente nos livrar desta escada ridícula."

Então eles haviam voltado ao mundo real. Cara deixou escapar um suspiro, afastando o cabelo molhado do rosto. Enrugou o nariz em desagrado conforme tentava torcer a água em ensopara sua saia.

"_Dehumidous_", e de repente ela estava bem mais seca e quente. Surpreendida, Cara ergueu os olhos para Draco, apenas para vê-lo franzindo a testa para a escadaria, ainda invisível. Ela abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, não estava certa do quê, mas fechou-a quando ele virou-se para ela. Hmm.

"Fique perto da parede e não olhe pra baixo", Draco ordenou bruscamente. "Venha logo atrás de mim." O queixo de Cara caiu enquanto ele pegava sua mochila e sua capa, para depois ficar em pé e pisar sobre o próprio ar.

Draco já subira vários "degraus", antes que ele se virasse e olhasse de volta para ela. Cara não movera um músculo. Hã-han. Ela não iria ali. Ela cairia e se esmagaria em milhões de pedacinhos, e teria um funeral trágico e todos os seus amigos estariam lá chorando e jurando vingança àqueles corvinais piolhentos...

"McDouglas!", Draco sibilou para ela. Cara engoliu em seco. "Mexa os pés e ande!"

Agarrando sua própria mochila e sua capa com força, ela escorregou um pé para frente com timidez. Seu pé tateou algo invisível e ela muito cuidadosamente ergueu-se e tentou o que deveria ser um passo. E então congelou.

"Bem? Vamos", ele estava resmungando para ela.

"Eu... hum...", ela soluçou, tentando se forçar a apoiar seu peso no pé à frente. Borrões dançaram sem nexo diante dela, e ela fechou os olhos para fazê-los parar. Ouviu Draco deixando escapar uma bela coleção de palavrões que normalmente a faria arregalar os olhos em surpresa.

E então ele agarrou sua mão, e aquilo FEZ seus olhos se arregalarem. "Olhe, apenas me siga, ok?", ele falou em tom arrastado. Ela olhou nos olhos dele, de um cinza pálido e perfeitamente sério. E nada assustador, afinal. De fato, eles a faziam sentir... segura.

Ele apertou a mão dela. "Vamos", sibilou. Ela engoliu em seco com dificuldade e assentiu. E deu aquele primeiro passo. Não olhe pra baixo, não olhe pra baixo, não olhe pra baixo, repetiu silenciosamente, mantendo os olhos fixos num ponto entre os ombros dele enquanto era guiada com lentidão pela escada transparente. Em certo ponto, ela tropeçou e Draco girou e pegou-a com a outra mão, os olhos estreitos e talvez... preocupados?

"Agora não é hora para ser desastrada, McDouglas", ele sibilou, antes de soltá-la uma mão e recomeçando a subir.

E era uma longa subida, muito mais longa do que ela gostaria, mas menor do que ela imaginara. Entretanto aquilo deveria ser porque ela estava tão focada no garoto à sua frente e a sensação dele segurando sua mão. Ele tinha mãos fortes, assim como seus ombros, ela pensou distraidamente. Havia pequenos traços e cicatrizes em sua mão, ela podia senti-los de leve com sua própria mão. Os dedos dele estavam quentes e firmes envolvendo os dela e ela teve a impressão de que se ela caísse de repente como uma pedra, aqueles dedos se trancariam nela como que feitos de ferro, assim como ela se lembrava da primeira noite de aulas extras.

E então Draco passou pelo portal e eles pisaram em chão firme. "Oh, graças a Merlin", Cara suspirou, sentindo todo aquele pânico e medo ir desaparecendo agora que ela estava segura. Sem querer analisar coisa alguma ali, Cara passou, sentindo suas entranhas se acalmarem e derrubando no chão sua mochila e sua capa, depois tratando de jogar-se sobre Draco.

"Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada", ela disse contra o tórax dele, abraçando-o firmemente.

"Hum", acima de sua cabeça, Draco soltou um som bem desconfortável. E seu corpo estava rígido contra o dela, e ainda assim ela não achava que ele quisesse afastá-la. "Saia, sua tola", ele finalmente disse, ainda sem se mexer. Cara sorriu, subitamente muito feliz, e fez como ele pedira.

"Eu pensei que nunca fôssemos sair dali!", ela exclamou, recuando um passo e erguendo mochila e capa mais uma vez. "Quero dizer, aquela maldita escada estúpida simplesmente não se mexia, e então o Pirraça! Eu juro, vou pegar aquele poltergeist asqueroso nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça. Oh, e antes que eu me esqueça," ela virou-se, observou o portal escancarado, e apontou a varinha. "_Horizontous_". Uma corda amarela saiu de sua varinha e grudou-se a ambos os lados do portal vazio, bloqueando-o. "Desta forma, ninguém vai cair até a morte", ela continuou falando mesmo enquanto guardava a varinha de volta nos bolsos. "Quero dizer, eu só consigo me ver andando sem olhar onde estou indo e me descobrindo parada sobre o ar e então entrando em pânico e então dando um passo em falso e..."

"McDouglas", Draco grunhiu, e Cara calou a boca, percebendo que devia estar dizendo um monte de besteiras. Não que ela tivesse uma razão para falar besteiras. Não senhorita, não ela.

"Sim. Bem. Ok. Sim, você está certo. E eu estou cansada e eu acho que quero ir para a cama, então vou apenas... ir, e... a gente se vê depois, eu acho", ela resmungou, embaraçada, e começando a virar-se. E então aquela sua partezinha aborrecida que estava sempre colocando-a em encrencas a fez parar logo um passo depois, para se virar de volta outra vez.

Ela correu até onde Draco estava justamente começando a tomar seu caminho, presumivelmente para a Sonserina, e erguendo-se, pegou parte do suéter dele em seu punho.

"O quê...", ele dizia em seu tom arrastado, antes que ela apertasse os lábios sobre os dele e efetivamente o calasse. Ela não estava muito certa sobre o que estava fazendo, mas desde quando aquilo a impedia?

Foi um beijo rápido e não muito correto, talvez porque fosse a primeira vez que ela fazia isso, e quando ela se afastou dele, estava de um vermelho brilhante. Ela podia quase ouvir sua pele estalando em rubor. "Obrigada", sussurrou, antes de voltar-lhe as costas outra vez e desta vez realmente desaparecendo de vista.

Enquanto passava correndo por uma virada, ela quase podia sentir os olhos dele fazendo buracos em suas costas. E não diminuiu o passo até que estivesse diante da Mulher Gorda.

A Mulher Gorda, por sua vez, examinou-a com uma expressão ensonada. "Você está tremendamente atrasada, queridinha", ela disse. "Senha?"

"Bolo assado de manteiga", Cara ofegou, e depois entrou na sala comunal assim que a pintura girou e abriu-se. Ainda respirando com dificuldade, começou a subir as escadas do dormitório. Ela precisava dormir, era isso. Horas e horas de sono.

-

Draco estava extremamente distraído enquanto fazia seu caminho em direção à Sonserina. E era aquele caminho enorme que circulava quase todo o castelo, graças à escada e ao pântano, o que significava que ele tinha muito tempo para ponderar sobre o que acontecera.

Em um minuto, a garota estava tagarelando, e então ela estava saindo, e então ela estava o beijando. Um canto de sua boca curvou-se num sorriso desdenhoso a isso. Hah. Ela o beijara. Seu orgulho masculino não pode resistir a fazê-lo bafejar suas unhas, mesmo quando o resto dele estava ainda intrincando sua cabeça em confusão.

Por que diabos ela fizera aquilo? Cara não gostava dele, ele estava perfeitamente ciente disso. Ninguém gostava. Ele providenciara isso. E ainda assim ela dormira agarrada nele por horas, segurara sua mão como se segurasse a própria vida enquanto eles subiam as escadas, o abraçara e então rompera o silêncio beijando-o.

Estalou os lábios. Fora uma coisa rápida e precipitada, ela apenas capturara parte do seus lábios enquanto o puxava para si, mas ele ainda podia saboreá-la. Lábios suaves e quentes que eram inexperientes, mas ansiosos, e ainda exalando o lânguido sabor de chocolate. Se ela não o tivesse pegado tão desarmado, ele se aproveitaria da situação e veria o que mais podia conseguir dela. Afinal de contas, ele salvara a vida dela aquela noite e gratidão era uma coisa poderosa.

Aquele pensamento o fez franzir a testa por alguma razão. Gratidão. Era isso, ela estava agradecida. Certa parte dele ficou desapontada ao perceber isso, e aquilo o aborreceu. Ele estava gastando tempo pensando em sua pequena aluna. Só porque ela era linda e intensa e incrivelmente genuína em todas as suas emoções...

Draco sacudiu a cabeça severamente e franziu a testa para o corredor escuro. Ele estava ficando maluco.

Sem perder mais tempo, passou pelo portal dos fundos da Sonserina, e foi direto para seu dormitório, a varinha em mãos, como era costume. Ninguém teria a chance de enfeitiçá-lo quando ele estivesse de costas. Ele pausou por um momento, para deixar os feitiços em sua cama o reconhecerem, e então escorregou para trás das cortinas cerradas.

Ele se aconchegou na escuridão com um suspiro, chutando os sapatos pra fora dos pés e deitou-se. Fechou os olhos. Ele estava cansado, e seu corpo estava começando a doer de novo depois de dormir no patamar. As mãos de Cara haviam aliviado a dor da última vez, mas agora ele apenas a ignoraria e tentaria cair no sono.

Estava quase adormecendo quando percebeu que havia um envelope colocado abaixo de seu travesseiro, que farfalhou um pouco ao ser puxado. Piscando, tirou o papel de dentro e o ergueu diante dos olhos. "Lumos", ele disse suavemente, e sua varinha lançou uma fraca luz pálida sobre o bilhete.

Antes ele estudou o envelope cuidadosamente, tentando determinar de quem ele seria. Não sua mãe, todas as cartas que ele recebia dela eram marcadas com clareza pelo brasão Malfoy. Não que ela mandasse alguma carta depois do último verão.

Com cuidado, ele lançou vários feitiços anti-armadilha que aprendera antes de voltar para a escola. A carta estava limpa.

Draco observou-a atentamente, e depois pegou cautelosamente a folha. Ele não tinha certeza do que acharia ali, apenas o fato de que o envelope estivera em sua cama era uma boa razão para se preocupar.

Desdobrou então o pedaço de pergaminho em sua mão. Sentiu algo desagradável em seu estômago revirar-se, indicando que ele já sabia o que era.

_Draco,_

_Você não pode se esconder de mim._

_Sua prima querida._

Draco amassou a carta em seu pulso, tendo aquela impressão familiar de desespero crescente dentro de si. Maldita Bellatrix. Mesmo agora, ela não o deixaria ir.

Forçou seus olhos a se fecharem e respirou profundamente. Ela estava errada, ele disse a si mesmo. Ele estava seguro ali em Hogwarts, e quando ele a visse de novo, já estaria pronto. Preparado. Respirou fundo de novo e então apontou sua varinha para o pergaminho. "Incendio", ordenou suavemente, observando-o queixar e tornar-se cinzas.

Então ele, muito deliberadamente, fechou os olhos de novo. Era hora de dormir. Ele tinha trabalho a fazer no dia seguinte, mais do que o previsto, se Bellatrix conseguira aproximar-se daquela forma.


	11. Colha o Que Plantou

**Incógnitos**

**N/A – **Aos meus leitores fiéis: aproveitem essa fofura!

E a todos os outros... Leiam! Comentem!

**N/T – **Mais uma semana de bondade pra vocês! Três capítulos de um só fôlego!

_Carol: _Não foi só vocês que eu fiz felizes traduzindo tanto. Eu também viciei nessa fic! Simplesmente! Quando estou longe do pc fico pensando no Draco e na Cara! Não, não ouvi aquela música. Ainda. Daqui a pouco vou procurar na Internet... Obrigada pela sugestão. Obrigada também por tudo mais, os elogios e os reviews, espero que continue lendo!

_Miri:_ tudo de bom mesmo a dança da Cara, né? A coisa do elfo doméstico também foi ótima, mas aguardem, tem muito mais coisas boas nestes capítulos novos!

Aliás, eu devo dizer a todos que as coisas estão esquentando... Aguardem... :D

_**Capítulo Onze – Colha o que plantou**_

Cara acordou quando um som desagradável e alto ribombou em seus tímpanos.

"ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA?", Gina guinchou enquanto se jogava com toda a força sobre a cama de Cara.

Cara grunhiu e apertou um travesseiro sobre o rosto. Dormir. Ela precisava dormir mais.

O objeto foi arrancado de suas mãos e um par furioso de olhos castanhos, seguidos de um ninho de rato de cabelos vermelhos brilhantes, apareceu em seu lugar. "Bem?", demandou Gina, a voz ainda aguda e que rangia, para alguém que dormira muito poucas horas. "Eu esperei na sala comunal até quase meia-noite. Harry teve que me acordar e me fazer ir para a cama. Eu dormi lá embaixo, droga!"

Cara resmungou. "Estou morrendo de pena", disse, ensonada, com o olhar no teto.

Gina apenas grunhiu. Cara suspirou. "Eu fui pega nas escadas", disse. "E não voltei até muito tarde." E então ela prontamente, estupidamente, revelantemente enrubesceu enquanto se lembrava bem do PORQUÊ ela ficara presa por tanto tempo antes de voltar para a Grifinória. Oh, puxa.

"Você está enrubescendo", Gina disse. Ela puxou a varinha, e encolheu-se. Oh, por favor, não me azare, não tão cedo, ela mentalmente implorou. Mas Gina apontou o assustador bastão mágico para as cortinas. "_Aurus impervious_", sibilou. E então olhou de volta para Cara. "Desembuche", disse.

"Hum", Cara começou, tentando pensar em algo bom. Uma boa mentirinha. Talvez ela fora presa no degrau falso do terceiro corredor à esquerda da Torre? Nah, todos sabiam que aquilo estava ali e só faltava colocar uma placa florescente de néon rosa piscando ali.

"Não venha com 'hum' pra cima de mim, moça", Gina disse. Desta vez Cara engoliu em seco vendo o assustador bastão mágico apontado para _ela_. "Você ficou vermelha. Você voltou para a Torre muito, muito tarde." Os olhos de Gina se alargaram, e seu queixo caiu. "Oh, meu Deus! Você estava com um GAROTO!"

"Não, eu não estava!", Cara protestou de imediato. Estava mais para um garoto realmente sexy, ela pensou, enrubescendo de novo. Merda, droga, droga duplo. Uma vez pelo pensamento, outra pelo rubor.

"Ohhh!", Gina gritou, de forma aguda. "Quem era ele? Aquele quintanista lindinho da Lufa-Lufa? Ele está de olho em você há semanas..."

"Euestavacomdracomalfoy", Cara murmurou sob a respiração. Esperançosa de que Gina não entendesse.

Infelizmente, o final abrupto do palavrório de sua melhor amiga veio lhe dizer que seu desejo não seria concretizado. "Você disse 'Draco Malfoy'?", Gina disse. Muito calmamente, e muito assustadoramente. Cara assentiu com humildade, arriscando um olhar para sua amiga. A resposta não era tranqüilizadora. Enquanto Gina não tivesse sua expressão "maluca" ligada, o que significava que todas as partes deviam recuar vários passos e deixasse pronto um bom feitiço de defesa, ela ESTAVA com sua expressão "vaga" ligada. O que significava que não era possível fazer a mínima idéia do que ela estaria pensando, e suas chances de perceber qualquer coisa antes que ela explodisse eram poucas, quase nulas.

E então aquela droga de varinha se ergueu de novo. "Explique."

Cara estava subitamente irritada, e aquela droga de vozinha louca em sua cabeça que a fazia fazer coisas malucas como bem, digamos, beijar Draco Malfoy quando ele menos esperava, a fez se erguer e arrancar a varinha da mão de Gina. "Que coisa, você poderia me dar um tempo?" ela pediu, não realmente se aborrecendo em esconder o tom irritado de sua voz. "Eu sou sua amiga. Pare de apontar essa coisa pra mim como se eu fosse alguma espécie de inimigo."

Gina se acomodou, recurando, sua expressão "vaga" agora distante. "Eu... Me desculpe", ela suspirou. "Eu fiquei simplesmente não doida, porque eu esperei e esperei, e fiquei preocupada quando você não veio. Então eu acordo e você está aqui segura!" Levantou as mãos e depois baixou-as de novo. "Você está certa. Sem varinhas em amigos."

"A não ser que você esteja segurando um suprimento emergência de chocolate", Cara corrigiu, um canto de sua boca se virando.

Gina sorriu de volta, e então suspirou. "Porcaria, é cedo demais", ela rosnou. "Por que você tinha me acordar, sua vaca...?"

"Por quê, sua...?", Cara começou, mas Gina já estava repuxando os cobertores e deitando-se ao lado dela.

"Cale a boca e me dê seu travesseiro extra", sua amiga ruiva ordenou. "E pare de monopolizar os cobertores. Algumas de nós precisam ter seu sono de beleza." Cara grunhiu enquanto elas silenciosamente lutaram contra os travesseiros e colchas e afinal ficando à vontade na cama que era razoavelmente grande para suas garotas pequenas como elas.

Finalmente, sentindo-se sonolenta de novo, ela ouviu Gina falar de novo. "Você o beijou?", sua amiga bocejou.

Cara suspirou, um pouco pensativa. "É", disse.

"Por quê?"

"Porque ele era lindo. E ele salvou minha vida de cair de cima das escadas quando dois estúpidos corvinais a tornaram invisível e ela se moveu."

Houve silêncio. "Hum", Gina resmungou. "Ok." Então, "Que corvinais?"

Cara aconchegou-se melhor. "Eles serão aqueles que vão ficar sem orelhas no almoço", disse, sonolentamente.

"Vou dizer a Colin pra deixar a câmera pronta", Gina bocejou de novo. "Ainda bem que não temos aula essa manhã." Houve mais silêncio antes que ela falasse de novo, com suavidade. "Você gosta dele, Cara?"

Cara levou um bom tempo para responder, deixando o sono aumentar mais e mais. "Eu não sei", ela disse finalmente.

Gina suspirou, cada vez mais ensonada. "Certo", ela disse. "Apenas... tome cuidado."

"Sim", Cara suspirou de volta.

"Vê se me acorda pro almoço."

"Você me acorda."

"Tanto faz."

"Vaca." E então Cara caiu no sono.

Draco estava na Sala Precisa. Era mesmo um lugar admirável. Ele entregara Potter e sua pequena gangue da "Armada de Dumbledore", como eles se intitulavam, no ano passado, e percebeu que aquela sala poderia ser muito útil. Particularmente com sua pequena situação naquele ano.

"Protego!", ele ofegou, precipitando-se para fora do caminho. Retraiu-se quando o raio de luz queimou seu braço direito. Maldição, aquilo doía. "_Furniculous! Incisisious! Petrificus!_", ele lançou jatos à figura sombria no lado oposto da sala tão rápido quanto podia, e murchou em alívio quando ela finalmente se dissolveu.

Ele sentou-se e apoiou a cabeça contra a parede, respirando pesadamente. Aquela era a terceira peleja da manhã, e ele estava começando a ficar cansado. E pior, ele ainda temia não conseguir ficar pronto, que poderia não ser veloz o bastante. Ela o pegaria em algum ponto, ele pensou com cansaço, e às vezes isso nem importava.

Mas ele acordara naquela manhã de um sonho com doces lábios de chocolate, para depois ir até ali e praticar. Ele não gostava do impulso, ou melhor, ele não gostava de seu motivo. Maldita garota, ele pensou. Por que ela fizera algo como aquilo noite passada, beijando-o? Ela deveria ficar assustada e bem longe, como todas as outras boas grifinórias. Mas não, a garota estivera cantando e dançando, e então chorando e então se atarracando nele, e então pegara no sono em cima dele. E ainda terminara a noite beijando-o!

Ele grunhiu em frustração, correndo uma mão sobre seu cabelo úmido. Deuses, ele era um atrapalhado. Duas semanas com a tutoria, e ele perdera toda a fachada de gelo que conseguira construir durante seus dezesseis anos. E, ele enrugou o nariz, desde que não houvesse ninguém para ver, ele precisava de um banho.

Impulsionando-se para cima, começou a ir em direção à porta. Ainda estava cedo demais para tomar aquele banho, ele pensou. E então, almoço.

Cara estava sentada observando o almoço, ainda não perfeitamente desperta. Seus olhos se estreitaram em fendas e ela cutucou Gina, a seu lado. "Ali estão eles", disse.

Gina imediatamente examinou a direção errada. "Onde?"

Cara sorriu afetada. "Observe", ela disse, levantando-se. Enquanto caminhava até a mesa da Corvinal, viu Gina gesticulando freneticamente para Colin. Sorriu maliciosa. Esteja pronto, fotógrafo, ela pensou.

Ela passeou por ali até estar logo atrás dos dois terceiranistas. Eles estavam com as cabeças juntas, sussurrando frenéticos, e não a perceberam até que ela estivesse quase em cima deles. Ela se abaixou e disse, tão suave como uma brisa. "Olá, garotos".

As duas cabeças se viraram e trombaram uma na outra. Ela sorriu em satisfação diante do golpe e seguidos lamentos. "Quem são você?", disse o da esquerda, esfregando o rosto e franzindo a testa.

Ela sorriu radiante para eles. "Sou a garota que vocês prenderam na escada noite passada.", disse. Os dois se entreolharam nervosamente.

"Ah, ceeeeerto...", o da direita disse. "Hum, você não está maluca, não é? Porque foi só uma brincadeira..."

"Uma piada. Hmmm...", pousou um dedo sob o lábio inferior. "Uma piada. Sim, eu entendo que poderia ter sido uma piada." Começou a rir, até com certa gentileza. "Sim, foi positivamente engraçada! Apenas me imaginem parada ali, vendo as escadas desaparecerem!"

Os dois se entreolharam de novo, confusão em seus rostos. "Uh, bom. Você não está maluca com a gente, então."

Cara agitou sua varinha casualmente. "Maluca? Eu? Céus, não. Tudo foi muito divertido. Mesmo, eu tenho que agradecer a vocês." De novo, apontou sua varinha muito ligeiramente para eles. "Bem, eu tenho que ir indo. Aproveitem seu almoço, garotos", ela disse, e virou-lhes as costas.

Conforme se afastava, começou a contar silenciosamente. _Um... Dois... Três... Quatro... E cinco._ Bem na hora, seu extra-especial-favorito-feitiço-conhecido-apenas-pelo-grande-Tio-Max teve efeito. Dois gritos irromperam atrás dela, seguidos de perto por uma onda de risos. Cara suspirou de prazer quando se sentou de volta na mesa da Grifinória.

"Oh. Meu. Deus.", Gina estava debruçada sobre a mesa, dobrando-se de tanto rir. "Você não estava brincando, não mesmo."

Cara poliu as unhas ao acaso. "Eu já mencionei o Grande-Tio-Max antes?", murmurou docemente. "Ele escreveu alguns livros sobre feitiços criativos..."

O irmão de Gina se esticou na direção dela, rindo imensamente. "Impressionante, Cara. Aquilo foi impressionante." Voltou-se para onde Harry continuava gargalhando. "O Malfoy não ficaria ótimo daquele jeito?"

À menção do nome, os olhos de Cara voltaram-se para a mesa da Sonserina. Examinou séries de cabeças até que encontrasse um par de olhos cinzentos surpreendentemente divertidos. Os seus próprios se arregalaram. Oh. Nossa. O rosto de Draco estava relaxado, aprovando a vingança dela de uma maneira gritante. E inacreditavelmente lindo, ela pensou, estupefata.

Uh-oh... Ela estava encrencada, pensou, observando-o desviar o olhar, um sorrisinho ainda no canto de sua boca. Muito encrencada.

"Srta. McDouglas!", Cara ficou rígida ao som da voz da Professora McGonagall. Tente muito e _muito_ encrencada.

Draco caminhou em passos largos pelo corredor, os lábios ainda curvados. Então a pequena grifinória não estivera exagerando ao dizer que os dois traquinas perderiam as orelhas. Ele não tinha certeza se conhecia aquele feitiço em particular, e perguntou-se vagamente onde ela o teria aprendido.

Ela provavelmente levaria detenção por aquilo, entretanto, ele pensou, polindo o Salão Principal inteiro com todos os alunos de platéia. Um traço que definitivamente provava sua falta de espírito sonserino. _Ele_ teria escolhido um canto secreto e conveniente e os acertaria quando estivessem de costas. Oh, e ele encontraria algum modo de garantir humilhação pública, Mas a esperteza o levaria além de um mero confronto.

Supôs que deveria deixar os dois em paz, agora que Cara já se divertira com eles. Draco subitamente interrompeu seus pensamentos. Desde quando ela se tornara "Cara" pra ele? Provavelmente desde que ela te beijou noite passada, uma pequena voz irritante disse em sua cabeça.

Draco resmungou e tentou empurrar aquela vozinha de volta para o fundo de sua mente, aonde ela pertencia. Por que que nos últimos três semestres ele tivera que desenvolver uma consciência? Era aborrecedor, ela se intrometia em todo tipo de coisas, e o presenteava com sentimentos desagradáveis, como culpa e dever. E droga, aquilo o fazia pensar coisas que soavam assustadoramente parecidas com algo que Potter ou seus fãs diriam.

Resmungou de novo e passou pela porta da sala de Poções, sentindo a frágil fragrância de ervas e fumaça que sempre emanava do lugar. Ahh. Ele estava adiantado para a aula, e se ajeitou em sua carteira, relaxando, já que não havia mais ninguém ali.

Ele tinha começado e arrumar seus apetrechos quando o Professor Snape passou com violência pela porta. "Sr. Malfoy", o mestre de Poções disse.

"Senhor", Draco respondeu, erguendo os olhos para ele.

Snape fez uma pausa diante da sala de aula e observou-o com olhos estreitos. "O corredor da Sonserina foi vítima de outra ridícula brincadeira noite passada", ele disse. Draco inclinou a cabeça. "Os culpados foram satisfatoriamente castigados?"

Um canto da boca de Draco recusou-se a continuar reta. Ah, sim. "Senhor, eu acredito que os alunos responsáveis foram, hum, castigados por uma outra parte."

Snape assentiu. "Muito bem." E desapareceu dentro de seu escritório sem mais palavra. Draco encostou-se na cadeira para esperar a aula e para se divertir com algumas lembranças dos corvinais desorelhados.


	12. Amigos e Inimigos

**Incógnitos**

**N/A – **_MetroDweller: _hehe. Eu continuo imaginando os dois garotinhos batendo as mãos do lado da cabeça onde as orelhas deviam estar e gritando como aquela criança de "Home Alone".

_Shahrezad1 – _Vou te contar um segredo, Gina é uma amiga muito intrometida (eu sei, grande surpresa, né?) Ela terá um papel a cumprir mais tarde...

_JWish -_ Haverá um pouco mais de 'hora da poção', e sim, há mais por vir! Não esqueça aquela coisinha na qual Draco está trabalhando... Ele vai precisar dela mais tarde. Ops, quase falo demais...

A todos os outros: Leiam! Comentem! Obrigada!

_**Capítulo Doze – Amigos e Inimigos**_

Cara estava nervosa sem entender aquela noite, enquanto caminhava para as masmorras. Afinal de contas, da última vez que ela estivera frente a frente com Draco, eles estiveram, bem, se beijando. Ela tossiu, tímida. Ok, ela o beijara. Grande coisa, e daí?

Resistiu ao impulso de parar e bater a cabeça na parede de pedra. Talvez esta não fosse a coisa mais esperta a fazer, mas naquele momento a idéia pareceu tentadora. Ela gostaria de saber o que seria um beijo de verdade com ele.

Cara feia, ela se corrigiu. Feia, feia. Não se deveria pensar mais daquele jeito.

Desacelerou os passos e encarou a porta da sala de Poções. Oh puxa.

Draco estava esperando, praticamente assistindo o relógio trabalhar enquanto sentava-se na sala de aula mal iluminada. Ele já checara sua poção, e se assegurara de que a mistura estava indo bem. A Professora Stone havia passado por ali no caminho para sua reunião dos professores, e ela sorrira para ele e dissera que estava muito impressionada pelo trabalho dele estar avançando tão depressa.

E agora ali estava ele, encarando o relógio, enquanto sua outra mão errava por sua superfície, marcando o tempo. Ela estava dois minutos e trinta e sete segundos atrasada.

Finalmente a porta se abriu e a garota em questão entrou. Draco a observou, sem dizer nada. Com franqueza, ele estava em uma posição nada familiar, onde ele não sabia o que dizer. Qual _seria_ o protocolo adequado para falar com uma garota que o beijara inesperadamente na última vez em que se viram?

Cara baixou sua mochila na mesa próxima dele, e ergueu os olhos com muita timidez, ele percebeu. Por alguma razão, ele sentia vontade de sorrir. "Oi", ela disse.

Draco foi forçado a reter o bizarro impulso de sorrir de volta. Ao invés disso, ele inclinou a cabeça e continuou observando-a.

Ela mordeu o lábio e segurou o olhar dele por um momento. Então deixou-se suspirar. "Ok. Isso é esquisito", disse. Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha e continuou fitando-a. Era mesmo algo interessante de se fazer, ele descobriu. Ela tinha um rosto muito expressivo. Ele apostaria que ela seria ridícula em jogos de fingimento, pois deixaria tudo escapar com aqueles olhos e aquela boca.

Merlin, ele estava se perdendo, pensou.

Ela se jogou numa cadeira de frente para ele e o estudou de novo. "Draco, eu quero que você seja meu amigo", ela disse. Bastante inesperado, ele pensou.

"Seu amigo?", ele repetiu. Tinha que admitir, aquilo não batia com as imagens que o haviam perseguido o dia todo, desde a noite.

Cara assentiu. "Sim. Quero dizer, você salvou minha vida noite passada", ela disse seriamente. "E você cuidou de mim, mesmo quando não precisava fazer isso. E eu te vi no almoço, rindo pra mim quando eu azarei aqueles corvinais estúpidos. Ok, você não estava bem sorrindo, estava mais com aquele risinho desdenhoso, e eu suponho que se eu não tivesse olhado em volta, realmente não teria percebido, mas..."

"McDouglas", ele interrompeu. "Conversa tola". Parecia ser algo que ela costumava fazer em momentos de estresse. Ou nervosa, talvez.

Cara soluçou um pouco. "Certo. Desculpe. De qualquer forma", ela respirou profundamente de novo. "Eu gostaria de ser sua amiga", disse afinal. "Eu acho... Eu acho eu se você não ficasse sendo malvado e desagradável comigo, eu acho que poderia gostar muito de você."

Draco estudou a garota sentada bem à sua frente. Pequena, esbelta, o cabelo negro puxado para trás de seu rosto. Os olhos escuros e a pele clara, e uma boca muito expressiva e agitada. "Eu não tenho amigos", ele finalmente disse. E logo em seguida franziu a testa, perguntando-se por que diabos chegara a dizer algo tão estúpido.

Cara baixou a cabeça um pouco, com aqueles olhos escuros fixos nele. "Você poderia ter a mim", disse simplesmente.

Draco franziu ainda mais a testa. Será que ela tinha sequer idéia de como aquilo soava? E exatamente o _quê_ se tinha que fazer com um amigo, afinal?

"Você não tem que pensar que eu estou te amolando ou qualquer coisa assim", ela disse. "Eu... apenas se, digo, você estiver na biblioteca e não houverem mesas vazias, você pode trabalhar comigo. Ou se você tirar alguma nota particularmente alta em qualquer matéria, você pode me contar e eu vou ficar impressionada. Ou se você quiser ajuda com seu projeto", ela indicou o caldeirão no canto com a cabeça, "eu poderia tomar notas ou qualquer coisa." Ela deu de ombros. "Ou se você só quiser alguém para conversar."

Draco não podia nem conceber a idéia. Uma amiga? Sua anterior experiência com "amigos" fora as companhias de Crabbe e Goyle, dois cabeças ocas que faziam tudo o que se dissesse a eles e seguiam cada passo dele porque ele tinha mais poder do que ele. Ou Pansy, que se pendurava a cada palavra sua e tentava sempre agradá-lo, em esperanças de ter algo com ele.

"E você ia querer exatamente o quê?", ele perguntou, profundamente desconfiado. As pessoas não chegavam apenas oferecendo amizade a ele. E ele não teria acreditado se chegassem.

Cara piscou para ele. "O que eu ia querer?" Soou genuinamente confusa. "Amigos não 'querem' alguma coisa, eles só estão... ali."

Draco bufou. Com certeza estavam. "Já jogou bastante conversa fora, McDouglas", ele disse asperamente. "Pegue suas coisas e comece a poção da página 97 de seu livro texto." Ele se levantou e começou a pegar sua tarefa de Feitiços da própria mochila.

Cara ainda estava estudando-o com uma expressão confusa, e Draco teve de resistir ao impulso de encará-la de novo. Depois ela sacudiu os ombros e se levantou. Enquanto ela arrumava seu espaço de trabalho, Draco percebeu que ela estava rindo para si mesma.

"Algo engraçado, McDouglas?", ele sibilou.

Ela virou-se sorrindo para ele, o que teve o estranho efeito de fazer algo dentro dele ficar mais leve. "Não", ela disse alegremente. E então sorriu afetada. "Amigo."

Ele resistiu ao desejo de grunhir, e ao invés disso apenas olhou-a. "Chama média, sua tola", sibilou ao invés. "Não uma fogueira estrondosa." Ela apenas riu mais uma vez, e começou a cantarolar muito baixinho. E era aquela mesma música que ele ouvira da outra vez. Alguma coisa sobre luz do sol...

Draco grunhiu mentalmente, e voltou sua atenção para o dever de Feitiços. Ele _não_ deixaria aquela pequena grifinória atravessar sua armadura.

Cara estava se sentindo muito alegre enquanto se recuperava de sua última bagunça. Ok, então ela quase perdera as sobrancelhas ao adicionar o pó de chifre de unicórnio cedo demais. A mistura se lançara direto para o teto, e se não fosse por um rápido feitiço-escudo de Draco, ela provavelmente teria perdido mais do que as sobrancelhas. Ao invés disso, havia apenas uma grande mancha clara no teto, ao lado de vários outros compostos nojentos que haviam ali se acumulado através dos séculos.

Ela cantarolou de novo enquanto afastava suas anotações. _Estou caminhando sob a luz do sol... _Aquilo estava começando a se tornar alguma espécie de música-tema.

Draco parecia estar resmungando alguma coisa de onde estava, sobre o que parecia ser alguma tarefa. Feitiços, parecia. "Pronto", ela anunciou. E jogou a mochila sobre os ombros. "Estou voltando para o meu dormitório, te vejo amanhã".

"Não esqueça o seu pergaminho", ele disse, a voz fria e impessoal. "Relate os seus erros e, pelo amor de Merlin, não esqueça o chifre de unicórnio."

Ela gargalhou. "Eu quase perdi a cara nisso, pode deixar que não vou esquecer." Uma pálida sobrancelha se ergueu, mesmo que ele não olhasse para ela. A garota fez uma careta para ele. "Há há. Engraçado". E então parou por um segundo. Que diabos, ela decidiu. Ele era seu amigo agora, gostasse ele ou não.

Inclinou-se e rapidamente deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, fazendo-o dar um meio passo para trás. Hah. "Até mais", ela disse alegremente e saltitou para fora da sala.

Lá fora, no corredor, soltou um grave suspiro. Uau. Seu coração martelava e suas mãos estavam tremendo. Esta coisa de "amigos" que ela inventara seria difícil. Um, ele não parecia estar tão entusiasmado com a coisa toda, e isso significava que ela teria que ignorar seus pequenos comentários sarcásticos. Dois, ela estava tendo um impulso novo e incomum de fazer um pouco mais do que beijá-lo na bochecha. Não que não fosse uma bela bochecha, havia ainda aquele toque de severidade contra seus lábios naquele ínfimo segundo em que pressionara seus lábios sobre ele...

Calminha aí, garota, ela disse a si mesma com um suspiro. Amigos, lembra? Ela percebera, parada do lado de fora daquela porta naquela mesma noite, que era isso que ele merecia. E provavelmente precisava. Afinal de contas, ele estava sempre tão _sozinho_. Ele nem mesmo tinha alguém pra almoçar com ele. Não importava que ela quisesse sentir aqueles ombros tão bem feitos de novo, o garoto precisava de uma amiga, e por Merlin, era exatamente o que ela seria.

Ela assentiu determinada, e acelerou os passos na direção da Torre da Grifinória, não antes de dar uma boa olhada em volta à caça de brincalhões. Ela _não_ cometeria aquele erro de novo.

Draco estava se amaldiçoando de todas as formas de idiota enquanto ele seguia Cara até a Grifinória, vários passos atrás, oculto nas sombras. Ele estava apenas se assegurando de que ela não seria vítima de outra brincadeira idiota, disse a si mesmo. Afinal de contas, ele provavelmente seria culpado se ela caísse de outra escadaria.

Ela estava caminhando rapidamente, ainda murmurando aquela canção ridícula. Estava começando a ficar irritante, já que ele não sabia de que diabos aquilo se tratava, exceto sobre a parte de "luz do sol". Seu cabelo balançava e batia sobre sua nuca enquanto ela andava, e seus pés estavam velozes e apressados no caminho.

O que ele estava fazendo, olhando para as pernas dela? Draco silenciosamente puniu-se. Mesmo que ele _fosse_ o amigo que ela queria, não deveria estar olhando para as pernas dela. Ao menos, ele não achava que deveria. Não estava completamente certo sobre o protocolo de ser um amigo.

Cara finalmente atingiu o porta-retrato que guardava a entrada para a Torre da Grifinória, e disse a senha. Draco ficou tentado a se aproximar para ouvi-lo, mas não queria ser descoberto. Ele não queria que Cara distorcesse as coisas, pensando que ele a seguira para ter certeza de que ela não se meteria em encrenca. Não que ele tivesse qualquer preocupação especial por ela.

O retrato fechou-se, e voltou para as escadas. Precisava de outro banho quente para aliviar a tensão em seus ombros. Às cegas, ele virou um deles, tentando relaxar o músculo. Mas na verdade, fora melhor quando Cara estivera usando seus dedos e massageando suas costas...

Deixou outro grunhido escapar. Merlin, o que estava acontecendo com ele? Franziu a testa sombriamente. Ele precisava parar de pensar na pequena grifinória e voltar-se para os assuntos a que pertencia, como Bellatrix e suas conspirações.

Vagamente, seguiu direto por seu caminho, lembrando-se.

_Bellatrix riu, num som agudo e levemente maluco. "Você matou seu próprio pai", disse ela. "_Crucio_!"_

_Draco gritou quando a maldição o atingiu, incapaz de controlar o seu corpo, que se contorcia selvagemente no chão. Aquilo doía, pelos deuses, doía. De todas as vezes que fora punido pela maldição, nunca conseguira se acostumar._

_Ela finalmente parou e se abaixou. "Vou te ensinar uma coisa antes que você pague", ela sussurrou enquanto ele jazia ofegando. "O Lorde das Trevas te quer morto. Mas vou ter um pouco de diversão, antes. Afinal de contas, você traiu seu próprio pai, por aquela amante de trouxas tola e seu espião." Ela o chutou nos rins, o bico de seu sapato o acertando logo abaixo do braço jogado. Draco gemeu, ele podia sentir o sangue começando a escorrer, e ele estava fraco demais para enfrentá-la. Ele deveria ter sido mais rápido, deveria ter disparado pelo corredor de baixo._

"_Estarei em cada canto escuro", ela continuou, a voz alegre. "Você sempre estará se perguntando onde eu estou, e então eu te pego. E você finalmente vai me pagar tudo."_

"_Vai se foder", Draco finalmente conseguiu retorquir. Oh Deus, como doía._

_Bellatrix apenas jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou. "Não, não, isso era de seu pai", ela sorriu maliciosa. "Você é só um menininho patético." Ela se endireitou e começou a afastar-se, girando a varinha entre os dedos. "Logo nos veremos, priminho", sua voz anunciou._

_Draco continuou jogado no chão, os nervos ainda pulsando, o sangue fluindo debaixo de seu braço, ainda muito fraco para se levantar. Ela o mataria, finalmente._

_Se ele não conseguisse sucesso em Hogwarts, ele pensou. Forçando-se, olhou em volta e lenta e dolorosamente se levantou. Ainda um pouco abalado, tomou o rumo dos seus aposentos. Havia passagens secretas suficientes ali, e ele poderia ficar seguro por algum tempo. Se ele apenas conseguisse se manter até voltar para Hogwarts, teria uma chance. Ele não queria morrer, não agora, não por Bellatrix._

Draco se descobriu encarando cegamente a porta dos fundos da Sonserina. Afastou a lembrança. Bellatrix deixara muito claro que ele não estava seguro, nem mesmo na escola. Ele não sabia como ela fazia aquilo, mas... Ele tinha que manter a guarda. E não se distrair com uma grifinoriazinha linda.

Linda? Inferno sangrento, Malfoy, ele resmungou, empurrando a porta e entrando. Você está realmente perdendo o controle agora.


	13. Sem Preço

**Incógnitos**

**N/A – **_MetroDweller: _Sim. Aquela coisa de "apenas amigos" não vai durar muito, Heheh.

_JWish – _Pobre Draco. Ele vai ter que descobrir alguma coisa logo, você vai ver... e eu prometo, isso incluirá poções.

_Shahrezad1 :_ Hehe. Belo momento Guerra nas Estrelas. E o que seria de um bom romance, se não tivesse um pouquiiiiiiiiiiinho de confusão? Não se preocupe, Draco vai tomar uma decisão ou duas nos próximos capítulos. Fiquem espertas, crianças, os capítulos 14 e 15 estarão um pouco mais quentes...

E a todos os outros (apontando como aquelas professoras assustadoras do primário), COMENTEM!

_**Capítulo Treze – Sem Preço**_

Draco estava sentado, muito confortavelmente acomodado em uma cadeira no canto da biblioteca. Já arrumara ali seus livros e seu pergaminho, e ninguém ousaria incomodá-lo. Imaginou que poderia fazer sua tarefa na sala comunal, mas ele teria que ficar mais alerta, mais atento sobre quem estava por perto e o que estariam fazendo. Na biblioteca, ele podia relaxar um pouco, sabendo que Madame Pince estava observando todos os seus olhos de águia, apenas esperando que alguém quebrasse o silêncio do recinto.

Ele puxou outro livro grosso mais pra perto, e folheou-o, buscando a guerra de duendes certa. Merlin, Binns tinha até a tarefa mais entediante. Ele tinha uma bela suspeita de que o velho fantasma não lia seus trabalhos, já que o último metro e meio de pergaminho que ele entregara sobre Grablock, o Triturador e suas vitórias sobre os gigantes do norte da Escócia continham vários erros deliberados. E ainda assim tivera a nota máxima.

Draco suspirou enquanto esticava a mão e continuava copiando. Não sabia por que apenas não inventava toda a droga do ensaio.

Logo em seguida, houve um baque de alguém jogando uma mochila no outro extremo da mesa. Draco encarou enviesado seu pergaminho antes de erguer os olhos. Ninguém deveria incomodá-lo. Seu olhar intimidante foi desperdiçado ao ver quem era a garota estava se sentando.

Cara lançou-se um sorriso divertido. "Ensaio de História?", perguntou num sussurro. Ele a olhou mais severamente. Que diabos ela pensava que estava fazendo? Ele era Draco Malfoy, e ela deveria se encolher diante dele, não aborrecê-lo. Ao invés de se arrepender, ela apenas começou a resmungar detrás de sua mochila, ajeitando pena e pergaminho. "Eu tenho que escrever um metro para Feitiços, sobre Feitiços Expulsivos." Ela continuou tagarelando em voz baixa. "Está tendo um jogo de Snap Explosivo em larga escala na sala comunal agora, e eu fiquei com medo de que o meu trabalho fosse incinerado antes que eu pudesse terminá-lo."

"McDouglas", Draco finalmente quebrou o silêncio e murmurou, "Cale a boca."

Cara apenas deu de ombros e começou a virar as páginas de seu livro. Draco tentou se concentrar de novo em seu ensaio, mas estava irritado. Ela estava se intrometendo em seu espaço pessoal. Ele ponderou sobre um feitiço rápido para fazê-la desaparecer, mas depois decidiu que não valia o esforço. Madame Pince poderia dar-lhe um detenção com Filch, por uma semana, sem mencionar a Professora Stone, que muito provavelmente lhe brindaria de novo com aquele olhar desapontado quando o visse. Suspirou. Sem feitiços, então.

Cara olhou-o de relance quando ele suspirou. "Aborrecido?", ela sussurrou. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou de relance para seu ensaio, incapaz de parar a si mesmo. Aborrecido por História da Magia? Ela sorriu largamente. "Certo, pergunta idiota", ela murmurou. "Aqui, será que você podia me ajudar?" Virou o livro para ele. "Eu encontrei três feitiços diferentes, mas não consigo achar o quarto. Flitwick disse que tínhamos que explicar quatro deles."

Draco apenas a encarou por um momento, vendo-a sentada ali, esperando. Bom senhor, a garota falava sério. Ela estava tentando de verdade ser uma _amiga_. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele. Ele fechou a boca e então olhou para a parte da página que ela apontava. "_Diffusus objectus_", ele murmurou, virando o tomo de volta para ela. Não olhou para o rosto dela, mas ainda assim captou a força do sorriso cegante que ela mandou para ele.

"Obrigada", ela disse suavemente, recomeçando a escrever. Ele captou um toque ínfimo dela cantarolando, e não era aquela música de _luz do sol_, graças a Merlin. Não, dessa vez na verdade ele conhecia a melodia. La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la… Beethoven, ele pensou. O movimento de "Ode a Alegria".

Draco recostou-se em sua cadeira e recomeçou a escrever, por alguma razão não mais incomodado pela garota do outro lado da mesa.

Cara resmungava alguma música enquanto chegava ao Salão Principal para almoçar. Havia duas semanas desde que ela anunciara a Draco que desejava ser sua amiga, e em síntese, as coisas estavam indo maravilhosamente. Claro, ele ainda dizia coisas más e desagradáveis durante as aulas extras e ela estragava tudo, mas ele tinha um traço de divertimento nos olhos enquanto fazia isso. Isso fazia com que fosse mais fácil para ela dar de ombros, sorrir e tentar de novo. E ela o surpreendera na biblioteca mais algumas vezes, se ajeitando do outro lado da mesa dele.

Ela ficava secretamente satisfeita e mais alguma coisa que não sabia definir quando via os rumores que haviam começado a circular. A maioria da escola aparentemente estava convencida de que ela estava ou sob a maldição _imperius_, ou estava apaixonada por Draco de alguma maneira muito patética. O fato de que ele fazia caretas e relutava em fazer qualquer coisa em público convencera a maioria dos estudantes da veracidade da última. Cara McDouglas, Escrava Amorosa, ela pensou, divertindo-se, jogando-se ao lado de Gina e começando a pegar um pouco de galinha frita.

"Como foi Aritmancia?", Gina perguntou por trás de uma boca atulhada de galinha.

Cara enrugou o nariz. "Números demais", ela disse depois de uma mordida. "Eu juro, vou desistir daquilo ano que vem. É tão monótono."

"Não diga isso na frente de Hermione", Gina murmurou. "Aquela garota acha que é a melhor matéria de todos os tempos".

Cara virou os olhos enquanto mastigava. Enquanto dava conta da coxa de galinha, viu Draco entrando no Salão, e indo para a mesa da Sonserina. Frio, calmo e com aquele ar de ameaça que parecia carregar sempre consigo, ela pensou. Engoliu em seco e estendeu uma mão para o suco de abóbora. Então teve uma idéia e sorriu.

"Ei, Gina, você tem aí um pedaço de pergaminho?", perguntou.

Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Tenho, por quê?"

Cara riu quase sem controle. "Vou fazer uma surpresa para um amigo", disse. E estendeu uma mão. "Dê-me isso aqui." Alguns minutos depois, ela tinha um pedaço de papel dobrado com uma aparência razoavelmente boa. Uma ponta estava um pouco maior do que a outra, mas isso não importava. Ao menos esperava que não importasse. Lacrou o papel e lançou-lhe os feitiços apropriados, esperando que estivesse fazendo certo. Afinal de contas, o Grande-Tio-Max a ensinara aquilo havia dois anos.

Gina estava observando, o queixo apoiado em sua mão e o rosto fascinado enquanto Cara finalmente erguia a varinha e apontava-a na direção da mesa da Sonserina. "_Aquiro Draco_", ela disse, e assistiu com prazer enquanto o aviãozinho lufava sobre o ar, diretamente para o loiro solitário.

O queixo de Gina caiu enquanto ela via o aviãozinho indo. "Você está brincando com Malfoy?", ela disse. "Você tem certeza de que isso é saudável?"

Cara sorriu largamente. "Acho que vou ficar bem", disse, e pegou mais galinha. Aquele tipo de diversão sempre a deixava com fome. "Nós somos amigos, você sabe."

Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Certeza?" Cara virou os olhos e continuou mastigando. Aquilo seria divertido.

Draco estava calmamente comendo um biscoito, recheado de manteiga, quando um pedaço de papel dobrado voando na direção dele de forma nada simétrica. Ele observou com olhos estreitos conforme o objeto de aproximava da sua cabeça. Ótimo. Algum idiota pensou que poderia brincar com ele e se safar dessa.

Ele esperou por algum tempo, calculando a velocidade daquela coisa imprestável, antes de se levantar e capturá-lo no ar. Observou furiosamente enquanto o papel se esmagava sob seus dedos. "_Finite Incantatem_", murmurou, sacando a varinha. O papel ficou rígido e ele guardou de volta a varinha nos bolsos.

Draco fez menção de apenas jogar o papel por cima dos ombros quando viu algo escrito por trás das dobras. Revirou a dobradura. _Experimente a galinha_, estava escrito. Seus olhos se estreitaram. Que diabos...

Então ele entendeu. Ergueu os olhos para a mesa da Grifinória, os olhos procurando uma certa cabeça em particular que se tornara muito familiar a ele. Cara estava concentrada numa porção de galinha frita, e ele viu quando ela ergueu a cabeça para fitá-lo. Encarou-a, e ela apenas sorriu e balançou uma mão para ele. Deixou escapar uma bufada de aborrecimento. Aquela garota estava ficando persistente demais, e pior, ele estava gostando disso.

Ele voltou sua atenção para o objeto em sua mão. Então estava "tudo bem" sobre fazer brincadeiras com um amigo, certo? Subitamente sorriu, com um olhar aguçado, satisfeito. Então ela com certeza não se importaria com isso...

Cara estava saindo do Salão Principal, no caminho para Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, quando algo zuniu atrás dela. "AAH!", ela guinchou.

Gina, que estava andando perto dela, desviou-se enquanto a coisa voltava. "Que diabos é aquilo?", ela perguntou, inclinando-se de novo.

Cara abaixou-se enquanto o que quer que fosse aquilo dava outra volta. Olhou-a de soslaio. "Puxa vida", ela disse. "É meu avião de papel".

"Aquele que você mandou para Malfoy?", Gina perguntou. As pessoas estavam começando a parar para ver. Cara se desviou de novo.

"Acho que sim", disse ela, seu coração dando uma pirueta esquisita. Estranho.

E então o aviãozinho veio zunindo uma última vez, e desta vez quando ela se virou, não deu muito certo. Ao invés disso, ela sentiu o papel grudando no topo de seu rabo-de-cavalo. "Uau", Gina disse, endireitando-se e observando. "Esse negócio se cravou em você".

Cara enrugou o nariz conforme tateava o avião. "É, eu acho que ele é um pouco melhor do que eu", ela disse, tentando puxá-lo. "Hum", ela resmungou. "Droga, Gina, está colado."

"Colado? Aqui, me deixe tentar", sua amiga disse, pegando o aviãozinho. Tentou tirá-lo, mas não deu certo, ele parecia ter se anexado à cabeça de Cara. Esta suspirou afetada vendo Gina mordendo um lábio.

"Não ria", ela disse. "É sério!"

Gina ergueu as mãos, sorrindo. "Eu? Nunca. Eu nem sonharia em fazer isso." Limpou a garganta. "Então, como você pretende tirar isso?"

Cara abriu a boca e depois pestanejou. "Vamos ficar atrasadas", ela disse. "Droga, Vou obrigar aquele idiota a desfazer o feitiço quando o vir mais tarde." Afinal, aquilo não podia ser tão ruim, podia? Elas aceleraram uma corrida até a cabana de Hagrid, o papel ondulando na cabeça de Cara enquanto corriam.

Quatro horas depois, Cara estava furiosa. As pessoas estavam rindo, e se ela quisesse tirar aquela coisa sozinha, teria que usar uma navalha. Agora o papel se esticara e estava cobrindo sua cabeça inteira. Ela fez uma careta. Se ele tinha mexido com seu cabelo. Teria que pagar.

Draco estava sentado, antecipadamente relaxado enquanto esperava que Cara chegasse aquela noite. Perguntou-se se ela já teria conseguido tirar o papel da cabeça. Ele sorriu, malicioso. Era mesmo um ótimo Feitiço de Cola, tinha que admitir. Ficaria mesmo muito impressionado se ela já tivesse conseguido desfazê-lo.

E então a porta da sala de aula irrompeu aberta e a garota em questão entrou batendo o pé. "Draco Malfoy", ela rosnou. "Tire essa coisa de mim _agora_!"

Draco lançou um olhar para a garota que ainda o encarava furiosamente, as mãos na cintura, e começou a sorrir em desdém. Não conseguiu se conter. O papel tinha aumentado de tal forma que caía sobre um olho dela, cobrindo quase toda a cabeça.

"Tire isso!", ela berrou, batendo um pé. Ele continuou rindo, mas decidiu que já conseguira o que queria e lançou o feitiço adequado para livrá-la. Cara tirou o papel da cabeça, e para grande diversão dele, jogou-o no chão e pisou com toda a força. "Você bagunçou o meu cabelo!", ela gritou, e Draco instintivamente desviou-se quando ela sacou a varinha. Foi um reflexo, mas pelo jeito ele não fora rápido o bastante.

Draco olhou para baixo. "Você fez minhas meias desaparecerem?", disse. Estava bastante espantando com uma punição como aquela.

As bochechas dela estavam vermelhas quando ela fuzilou-o com o olhar. "Tente andar sem elas por um tempo e você verá como é irritante", ela sibilou, antes de girar e sair furiosa.

Draco encarou as costas dela, a boca aberta quando a porta bateu e fechou-se. Então olhou para suas canelas, agora nuas. Ela sumira com suas meias diretamente de seus pés. Hum.

Virou a cabeça para todos os lados ao captar movimento pelo canto do olho, e sem pensar sua varinha já estava em mãos. O Professor Snape observava-o da porta de sua sala. "Problemas, Sr. Malfoy?", o diretor de sua Casa perguntou.

Draco balançou a cabeça, discretamente guardando a varinha de volta no bolso. "Não, senhor", respondeu com educação.

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Então por que a Srta. McDouglas não está aqui, fazendo seu trabalho extra?"

Draco sentiu os cantos de sua boca se erguerem. "Ela, ah, está um pouco aborrecida no momento e decidiu que hoje não seria uma hora para produzir", disse polidamente. "Adiamos para amanhã."

Snape apenas segurou o olhar dele por um longo momento com aqueles seus olhos penetrantes. Então o olhar do Mestre de Poções baixou-se e Draco escondeu os pés um instante tarde demais. A sobrancelha se ergueu de novo, e Snape falou sarcasticamente, "Esqueceu algo esta manhã, Sr. Malfoy?"

Draco tossiu. "Não, senhor", ele disse. "A Srta. McDouglas, ah, tomou-as emprestadas."

Pensou ter visto um brilho divertido nos olhos do velho homem. "Um amigo de verdade não tem preço, Sr. Malfoy", foi tudo que o outro disse antes de virar as costas. "Não desperdice".

Draco ficou observando pensativamente o lugar onde o professor estivera. Não conseguia se lembrar de Snape tendo qualquer amigo, não antes da Professora Stone. Perguntou-se se o Mestre de Poções tivera amigos ao ser estudante, ou se sempre fora daquele jeito.

Então ele balançou a cabeça, e pegando suas coisas tomou o rumo da porta da classe. Ele fez todo o seu caminho até a sala comunal antes de perceber que teria bolhas nos calcanhares devido ao seu estado sem-meias. Mas ao invés de franzir a testa, ele se descobriu sorrindo. Aparentemente a garota _sabia_ como judiar de alguém.

Seu bom humor o carregou até o quarto escuro onde dormia, e sobre a cama arremessou sua mochila. E então imobilizou-se. Maldição.

Ali sobre o travesseiro havia uma carta, com o nome dele rabiscado. Seu sangue congelou. Ele conhecia aquela letra. Esperou, embora inutilmente, que como não acontecia nada havia duas semanas, ele não veria aquilo de novo. Ela teria desistido.

Em silêncio, ele pegou o papel. Cuidadosamente, abriu o envelope e desdobrou a folha de papel.

_Querido priminho,_

_Que garota bonita. Talvez eu também deva brincar com ela._

_B._

Suas mãos começaram a tremer, de raiva ou de medo, ele não sabia dizer. Era profundo e dominante, o que quer que fosse. Engoliu em seco com dificuldade, e amassou o papel numa mão. Ele teria que fazer alguma coisa, e depressa. Apesar de não saber o quê.


	14. Pedra da Lua e Loucura

**Incógnitos**

**N/A** – Gentis leitores: Aí est�, um pouco de emoção! Considerem isto como um suborno para que os leitores silenciosos comentem!

**N/T** - Ok, essa semana foi só um capítulo. Também, já era pedir demais, não?

_Ka_ - Sim, os nomes que a Eleanor inventa são de cada jeito estranho, né? Eu contei pra ela o que os nomes significam em português, é mesmo esquisito. Eu também adorei a Cara... Por isso resolvi traduzir até o final (tudo bem que a Sonora também tem sua parcela nisso)... Obrigada por comentar!

_Sheyla Snape_ - Essa aproximação da Bellatrix é mesmo preocupante! E oh, Merlin... Sevie tem mesmo que ser amado. Você tem o meu msn? É o mesmo endereço do meu e-mail. Tenho um projeto secreto sobre nosso mestre amado... E sobre a sua fic... Estou lendo-a NESTE momento! Obrigada!

_Miri_ - Eu também sou DG... Mas não pude resistir a continuar... Obrigada por comentar!

_Carol_ - Trapaceira! Você leu em inglês! De qualquer forma, veja outro resultado... Thanks!

_**Capítulo Catorze – Pedra da Lua e Loucura**_

Draco não viu cara de novo até a noite seguinte, quando ela entrou na sala rodopiando para a tutoria. "Está atrasada, McDouglas", ele disse friamente conforme mexia seu próprio caldeirão.

Ela jogou a mochila na mesa. "É, eu fiquei presa na sala comunal por Denis Creevey e Parvati Patil, que estavam lá e ela derrubou o suco de abóbora em mim, e francamente eu gostaria de saber onde ela arrumou aquilo a essa hora da noite porque a mim seria realmente útil achar algo gelado pra beber..."

"Está tagarelando", ele cortou-a, sem se incomodar em olhar para ela. Estudou o líquido cinzento em seu caldeirão. Perfeito. Exatamente como deveria. Poderia deixar uma nota para a Professora Stone examinar o caldeirão, mas enquanto isso...

"Ops. Droga", ela disse, a voz ainda alegre enquanto se mexia, começando a posicionar seu caldeirão e ajeitar seus ingredientes. "De qualquer forma, tinha suco de abóbora em toda a minha volta, e eu imaginei que você não se importaria se eu trocasse de roupa antes de vir."

"Poção pra Dormir sem Sonhar", ele disse, ignorando a tagarelice dela e mantendo a atenção no que estava à sua frente. "Não se esqueça de triturar bem a pedra da lua. Anote isso." Seus dedos envolveram o frasco em seu bolso. Se tivesse dado certo, precisaria de muito pouco da poção para o que queria. Senão...

Houve mais rumores e murmúrios conforme Cara começava a trabalhar ali perto, cantarolando mais uma vez. La la la la la... Ode à Alegria de novo, ele pensou. Maldita.

"Será que você não consegue fazer nada de boca fechada, sua palerma sem cérebro", ele sibilou, ainda sem olhar para ela. "Fique quieta, ou volte para o seu dormitório".

Então houve um baque de silêncio atrás dele, e ele quase podia sentir os olhos surpresos dela em si. Continuou em silêncio, entretando, fingindo que não percebera. Girou sua poção duas vezes, no sentido horário.

A faca continuava a perfurá-lo pelas costas, silenciosamente desta vez. Não havia cantarolar. Draco continuou a observar sua poção e estudar o líquido. Mexeu mais um pouco, três minutos depois. Mais alguns minutos, e chegou o momento que ele queria. Ouviu os pés de Cara movendo-se até o gabinete de estoque no outro extremo da sala.

Rapidamente pegando o frasco, pegou uma colher cheia do líquido e preencheu o pequeno tubo de vidro. Lacrou-o e guardou-o no bolso. Havia agora uma longa noite diante dele. Os passos dela retornaram à sua mesa e a faca começou outra vez.

Draco colocou a colher que estivera usando de lado, voltando-se para sua mesa e para os livros que empilhara nela. Cara não sabia o suficiente de Poções para suspeitar de qualquer coisa, ele tinha certeza. Os títulos podiam ser todos interpretados como algo que ele deveria usar em seu projeto de pesquisa. Não que ela tivesse muita certeza do que isso era.

Inclinou-se e abriu o primeiro tomo. Examinando a tabela de conteúdos, ele finalmente arriscou um olhar para a garota calada do outro lado. Ele se sentiu pressionado a piscar.

Ao invés de sua capa e uniforme da escola, Cara estava usando algum tipo de roupas trouxas. Calças de um tecido áspero e azul, o quadril e as coxas muito delineadas, e uma camiseta de rosa pálido que moldava seu corpo. Moldava muito bem, ele pensou, antes de desviar o olhar. Seu coração estava batendo um pouco depressa, como se ele estivesse correndo e de repente parasse. Ele franziu a testa enquanto esperava que se normalizasse. Maldição, maldição, maldição, ele não precisava disso, pensou.

E ela era sua _amiga_, ele pensou com uma curvatura nos lábios, virando a página. Pelo canto do olho, ele a viu erguendo o pilão. "Pulverize muito bem", ele ordenou como lembrete. Ignorou o longo olhar que ela lançou a ele, a pergunta nos olhos dela. Ele encarou a página. Nada ali.

Baixou o dedo sobre algumas listas, examinando, tentando se concentrar no livro e não na garota. Desde quando ele se tornara tão atento àquela grifinória ridícula? Talvez porque ela perguntava a ele quem enfiara um pau em sua bunda, ele pensou com certo humor negro. Ninguém se atrevia a falar com ele de tal forma, exceto talvez Potter. Potter não se importava muito também, ele simplesmente o olhava nos olhos e o enfrentava de frente. Mesmo quando ele odiava o outro com cada fibra de seu ser, ele admitia aquela qualidade, a contragosto.

Ela estava tombando a tigela sobre seu caldeirão. "Mais fino", ele ordenou sem olhar, e ouviu-a bufar com grande satisfação. Manteve seu rosto vago, entretanto, e tentou não perceber que ela estava amuada, os lábios contraídos em frustração. Inferno sangrento, lá se ia seu controle. Se ele estivera sendo "amigo" dela nas últimas semanas, agora ele estava rapidamente percebendo que gastava tempo demais observando certas partes de sua anatomia. Ele arriscou outra olhada à garota de vestes trouxas. Seios. Coxas. Lábios. A curva de sua nuca...

Trancou os dentes e fixou-se na página diante de si. Nada. Virou até a última página de ingredientes. Nada. Pegou o segundo livro e repetiu o processo, finalmente encontrando algo que queria na terceira folha.

Foi até o capítulo apropriado. _Uma infusão de dedaleira_, ele leu silenciosamente, _pode ser adicionada à maioria das poções não-voláteis, proporcionando ao consumidor um certo grau de imunidade a dor no estômago e no tórax._ Aquilo era muito bonito, mas a Poção Mata-Nervos, quando feita corretamente, era definitivamente volátil. _Quando adicionada a poções delicadas, os resultados podem ser incertos e imprevisíveis, pendendo de nenhum efeito até mesmo violentos efeitos colaterais, incluindo a morte. Em alguns casos, com poções de cura, a dedaleira fortalece o propósito da poção original à quinta potência. Estes casos têm sido raros, entretanto, e parecem ocorrer apenas quando a poção original foi feita com uma Intenção Pura._

Hah. Poções de Intenção de novo, ele pensou. Olhou de relance para seu caldeirão. A única questão agora era, será que ele tinha preparado direito a poção?

_Quando adicionada a poções delicadas, os resultados podem ser incertos e imprevisíveis, pendendo de nenhum efeito até mesmo violentos efeitos colaterais, incluindo a morte. _Leu aquela linha mais um vez. Morte por suas próprias mãos, mesmo acidentalmente, era preferível e com certeza menos dolorosa do que ser morto por Bellatrix. Ao menos com todos aqueles joguinhos que ela estava planejando.

Houve mais murmúrios atrás dele, e ele ergueu os olhos depressa. Cara estava observando o pilão agora quebrado e chupando um dedo. Ela o cortara, ele adivinhou, e então estreitou os olhos.

"Você tinha pedra da lua no dedo antes de levá-lo aos lábios?", ele demandou, se endireitando em sua cadeira.

Ela o encarou, então pareceu brava. "Cale a boca", ela grunhiu.

Então ele já tinha se levantado da cadeira. "Droga, sua idiota, tinha ou não?" Ele estava freneticamente tentando se lembrar do antídoto para envenenamento por pedra da lua enquanto se aproximava. Sua resposta foram os olhos de Cara se arregalando e ela começando a sufocar.

Ele xingou e se jogou para a frente e pegou-a antes de se dobrasse no chão. "Respire, Cara, droga, respire!", ele ordenou. Seus dedos encontraram a garganta dela e sentiram o inchaço ali. Olhou em volta freneticamente. Ele precisava...

Ali! Ele espiou uma garrafa de água negra no canto da mesa. Envolvendo a cintura dela com um braço, puxou-a contra si enquanto pegava o líquido, tirando a tampa com um peteleco. Ela estava tendo convulsões contra ele, sua pele ficando azul conforme ela lutava para respirar. Ele foi forçado a apertá-la com força em si, levando a mão livre ao queixo dela, esforçando-se para abrir os lábios dela o suficiente para o antídoto.

"Engula", ele ordenou, absolutamente terrificado de que pudesse não funcionar. Apertou a garrafa contra os lábios dela. "Engula!" Ela engasgou e cuspiu um pouco do líquido de volta, mas para seu alívio, ele viu que ela bebera um pouco. Continuou segurando-a com força, tremores ainda sacudindo-a conforme o azul sumia de sua pele. Ela deu um soluço ofegante, seguido de um profundo suspiro. Uma de suas mãos se levantou para agarrar-se à frente do suéter dele enquanto lutava para recuperar o fôlego.

"Respire", ele disse, sentindo-se então um pouco fraco. "Apenas respire". Cuidadosamente ele baixou a garrafa de água negra sobre a mesa. Ela estava apoiada com toda a força sobre ele.

"Merlin", ela sussurrou numa voz quebrada, ainda respirando depressa e com dificuldade. Apertou-o mais um pouco.

Draco olhou em volta, e decidiu que seria mais fácil evitar que ela caísse se eles estivessem sentados. Mantendo firme o braço que a segurava, ele baixou-os até que estivessem sentados no chão. "Aquilo foi estúpido", ele disse asperamente, mesmo quando apertava-a mais forte ainda. Agora que ela estava começando a soar normal de novo, ele percebeu que seus próprios membros ficavam fracos, e uma raiva furiosa enchia sua mente. O que era aquele sentimento, ele se perguntou, trancando os músculos e evitando que fraquejassem.

Cara sentou-se quase no colo dele, inclinando-se pesadamente contra ele e apenas respirando. Ele sentia seu peso morno e suave e certos pensamentos obscuros que estavam esmagados no fundo de sua memória forçaram passagem. Ela quase se matara, só porque fora descuidada.

"Sua retardada sem cérebro", ele disse, a voz firme e fria. "Você podia ter se matado."

Ele a viu suspirar ouvindo isso. "Obrigada", sua voz estava sussurrada e rouca.

Ele ainda sentiu uma certa raiva de si mesmo àquele som. Não tinha controle sobre isso, e menos ainda alguma razão tangível. "Eu devia te espancar por ter feito isso", ele disse em tom arrastado, puxando-a mais forte.

A mão dela apertou seu suéter. "Estou bem", ela disse suavemente.

Ele resmungou alguma coisa tola, e então estremeceu quando sentiu os dedos dela tocando seu rosto. Ela passou as pontas dos dedos pela face dele, e ele encarou-a. "Estou bem", ela disse de novo, erguendo os olhos. Seus olhos estavam bem abertos e escuros e perfeitamente sérios.

O outro ainda sentia a raiva percorrendo-o, e estava se esforçando ao máximo para contê-la. "Você podia ter morrido", disse asperamente.

A mão dela ainda restou sobre sua face, e ela o presenteou com um fino sorriso. "Você me salvou. De novo", falou com simplicidade.

O toque da mão dela contra o rosto dele, seu corpo apertado contra o dele, e o fato de que ela parecia aceitá-lo sem fazer um escândalo pareceu girar numa mistura violenta com aquela raiva inconstante em seu sangue. E tomou uma rápida decisão final. Afinal.

"Maldita seja", ele resmungou, e baixou a cabeça.

Cara estivera erguendo o olhar de onde estava, apoiada contra o peitoral de Draco, ainda controlando sua respiração conforme escutava o som confortante do coração dele a bater. Ela tentara dissipar a raiva e a preocupação que ela estava certa dele nem mesmo ter percebido a presença, e então subitamente descobriu sua boca lacrada pela dele.

Lábios, quentes, duros e furiosos, queimaram contra os dela. Ela ficou zonza e quase engasgou sob tal severa boca. Aquele pequeno medo implacavelmente cresceu e ela se viu cercada, sitiada, subjulgada conforme ele a saqueava e a destruía. Ela nunca fora beijada, não daquele jeito, nenhum outro além daquele beijo desajeitado que ela confiara àquele mesmo garoto, e ela se viu de repente despreocupada, suas mãos trancando-se nos ombros dele. Ela estava desamparada, perdida e totalmente maluca.

Então ele se afastou, uma mão enterrada em seu cabelo, puxando-a quase que dolorosamente. Ela encarou, impressionada, aqueles olhos de prata derretida, estreitos a quase fendas naquele rosto nitidamente lindo. "Bem?", ele demandou.

Ela não fazia idéia do que ele estava perguntando, mas cada terminação nervosa sua estava dançando o cha-cha-cha, e ela não achou que sua mente fosse funcionar corretamente nos próximos dias. Ela ergueu uma mão e envolveu-a na parte de trás da nuca dele, puxando-o.

Os olhos dele brilharam e então sua boca estava na dela de novo, faminta e imperativa de novo. E desta vez, ela o encontrou, também faminta por algo que ela não entendia, e sem ter uma idéia do que estava fazendo. Hábeis línguas escorregaram entre eles, dentro e fora, para saborear e explorar, mandando-a longe e mais longe numa nuvem de prazer e surpresa.

E então e se afastara, se levantando e virando para o outro lado da sala, para andar. Ela observou-o, mesmo quando seus dedos tocaram os lábios. Aquilo tinha mesmo acontecido?

Ele girou e lançou-a um olhar afetado. "Pegue suas coisas", ele disse. E ela o observou, inexpressiva. "Agora!"

Um pouco chocada, ela se ergueu lentamente sobre os pés, os joelhos ainda trêmulos. Ele estava ali, com uma mão sobre o cotovelo dela, quando recebeu outro olhar.

Ele soltou-a. "Pegue suas coisas", ele grunhiu de novo, a face ilegível. Cara desejou um mero momento em que pudesse saber o que estava se passando por aquela bela cabeça engenhosa dele.

Ainda com as mãos hesitantes, ela derrubou suas anotações pra dentro da mochila. Ao se virar para pegar a mochila, esta foi empurrada para suas mãos, sendo empurrada sem cerimônia na direção da porta. "Vá", foi ordenado a ela, e se descobriu impulsionada pela porta e pela descida do corredor.

Em todo o caminho de volta à Torre da Grifinória, ela ficou observando a nuca de Draco, as perguntas virando-se em sua cabeça, demais para escolher e tentar responder. O aperto dele em sua mão era duro e firme, e enviava ondas quentes por todo seu braço.

E então ele parava a alguns passos do porta retrato e ficava a observando dali com aquele rosto ilegível. Ela recuou um passo, tentando ficar e olhá-lo nos olhos e viu-se sendo empurrada contra a parede.

Ele se inclinou até que seus olhos estivessem em seu nível, e disse numa voz áspera e baixa: "Nós não somos mais amigos." E então apertou outro beijo faminto sobre ela, fazendo sua cabeça girar, antes de deixá-la ir e desaparecer pelo corredor.

Cara ficou ali, tentando respirar. Ergueu as mãos e viu-as tremendo.

"Ora, ora, é isso que eu chamo de um beijo", veio uma voz, e ela ergueu logo a cabeça para ver a Mulher Gorda. Sua boca se abriu e fechou, e a mulher na pintura balançou a cabeça gentilmente. "É melhor arrumar o cabelo, querida, antes de entrar aqui."

Cara respirou fundo. "Obrigada", ela disse, um pouco trêmula, antes de se abaixar para pegar a mochila. Passou uma mão pelo cabelo, antes de respirar bem fundo de novo. Ah, ela tinha muito pra pensar. "Bolinhos de manteiga", ela disse, entrando.


	15. Depois do Beijo

**Incógnitos**

**N/T - **respostas!

_Miri - _Aqueles beijos foram simplesmente derretedores! Eu quase desmanchei quando li pela primeira vez! O "não somos mais amigos", sinceramente, foi uma das coisas mais sexys q já vi o Draco dizendo... Ui! Obrigada pelo comentário!

_Ka - _Verdade absoluta. Minha pior matéria é física, inclusive. Só falta encontrar um Malfoy pra me ensinar, oras! E eu também acho a Cara já uma espécie de amiga minha. Quase como se estivéssemos nós duas conversando e ela me contasse toda a história. Hum... sobre fics do gênero, eu sei muito pouco, só conheço as clássicas mesmo, comuns a todo mundo...Thanks!

_Sheyla Snape - _Acredite ou não, Sheyla querida, você esqueceu da alternativa G - erradas todas as anteriores... Veja você mesma! Sobre sua fic, eu caí da net antes que conseguisse terminar de ler. Me desculpe não ter comentado. Já volto lá. E Obrigada pelo comentário!

_**Capítulo Quinze – Depois do Beijo**_

Draco desceu os escuros corredores de pedra, um ardor e uma raiva e mais algo desconhecido pulsando em suas veias. A sorte estava lançada, e ele era obrigado a jogar aquele jogo agora. Trancou os dentes silenciosamente, num resmungo vicioso conforme fazia seu caminho até a sala comunal da Sonserina.

Chega de "amigos", ele pensou, aquela raiva esquisita ainda nele. Cara era sua, agora. E ele teria que achar um jeito de mantê-la fora dos jogos de Bellatrix. Baixou uma mão até o frasco em seu bolso. A sala comunal estaria cheia de gente; ele teria que trabalhar oculto pelas cortinas de sua cama.

Ele pensou de novo no sabor dos lábios dela se abrindo sob os dele, e ele quase podia sentir de novo aquele leve gosto de chocolate. Sua boca curvou-se de novo, um pouco menos cruelmente então. Ela não sabia beijar, e ele tinha tudo para ensiná-la.

Claro, tudo isso não teria acontecido se aquela pequena palerma tivesse mantido as mãos fora da boca e longe da pedra da lua, ele grunhiu sozinho, conforme sua raiva encolhia. Ela poderia ter morrido na frente dele, pensou, as pontas dos dedos ficando geladas. E maldição, ele teria se importado.

Bellatrix não. Draco trancou os dentes e recuperou o controle sobre seus pensamentos errantes. Ele tinha trabalho a fazer, trabalho por duas pessoas agora. Cara era um alvo, graças a sua maravilhosa tia.

Rapidamente, ele pensou em sua bela e fria mãe, ainda aconchegada na Mansão Malfoy. Ela não erguera um dedo para ajudá-lo naquele verão, e não ajudaria agora. Não depois da parcela dele na morte de seu pai. Ela estava contente em apenas se encostar e deixar alguém fazer o serviço sujo.

Ele passou pelo portal e silenciosamente atravessou a sala comunal quase cheia. Olhos se desviaram dele e seus donos viravam-lhe as costas, bem como ele queria. Estreitou os olhos ao surpreender Crabbe do outro lado da sala, parecendo enterrado em tarefas. Como Bellatrix conseguia fazer suas cartinhas chegarem? Será que alguns dos seus colegas de quarto estaria no plano dela?

Com um pouco de pressa, considerou e então descartou os garotos de seu quarto. Imbecis, todos eles. As defesas que ele arrumara em sua cama eram poderosas demais para que um mero aluno pudesse atravessá-las, ou eles já o teriam feito. Não, Bellatrix tinha que ter algo especial. Talvez aquele elfo doméstico que pertencia à família Black? Aquela coisa esquisita se agarrara à sua mãe; Draco era capaz de imaginá-la dando-o a Bellatrix.

Entrou em seu quarto e derrubou a mochila aos pés da cama. Abaixou-se e começou a revirar seu malão, finalmente encontrando o estoque se suas poções ligeiramente estranhas. Ele devia ter uma infusão de dedaleira ali, pensou. Localizou o pequeno frasco dourado, e rearrumou as outras coisas em seu malão. Assegurou-se de que todas as suas defesas e salvaguardas estavam em seus lugares, e então jogou-se na cama e fechou as cortinas.

"_Lumus_", ele disse, apontando a varinha acesa para as cortinas. "_Aurus impervious_". Ele incluíra Feitiços de Silêncio quando armara suas defesas, mas não doeria colocar outra camada.

Cuidadosamente, ele tirou o lacre do frasco de dedaleira. Com sua mão livre, pegou o vidro de Poção Mata-Nervos e tirou a rolha com o polegar. Observou o líquido prateado em silêncio. Aquela era sua esperança, pensou. Com isso, se desse certo, ele conseguiria mais tempo para si mesmo, surpresa o suficiente de uma só vez.

Cautelosamente, pingou três gotas de dedaleira no líquido prateado. A mistura ondulou-se e então retornou ao seu estado original. Com o máximo de cuidado, ele manuseou a tampa de volta ao lugar, voltando o olhar de novo para a dedaleira. Ele realmente não tinha idéia de como usá-la, já que seria sua poção nova, mas algo que ele aprendera com a Professora Stone era a começar com pouco. Muito pouco era geralmente mais seguro do que muito mais.

Levantando-se, guardou de volta ambos os frascos em seu malão, antes de voltar para a cama. Deixou um suspiro escapar, um que parecia ter acumulado tudo, quando seu olhar fixou-se no teto. Seu ombro estava doendo. Ele devia mesmo se levantar e tomar um banho quente.

Ao invés disso ele continuou imóvel e pensou nos beijos de Cara outra vez. Merlin, ele era um miolo mole, gastando tanto tempo com uma garota. Uma grifinória, ainda por cima. Esfregou o espaço entre os olhos, onde começava uma dor de cabeça. Por que seu interesse tinha que cair sobre uma deles? Por que ele tinha que ter qualquer interesse, afinal?

Não solicitadas, as palavras do Mestre de Poções voltaram à sua mente.

"_Um amigo de verdade não tem preço, Sr. Malfoy", foi tudo que o outro disse enquanto começava a se virar. "Não o desperdice"._

Ele sorriu um pouco inflexivelmente quando forçou seu corpo fora da cama e para o banheiro. Amigos? Ele não tinha certeza se era bem isso o que ele tinha em mente.

Cara entrou no meio do barulho, luzes e risadas da sala comunal alvoroçada e mal conseguiu piscar. Ela estava na verdade muito impressionada que estivesse conseguindo colocar um pé na frente do outro, dada a quantidade de esforço que sua mente tinha que fazer para se recuperar do último beijo, dominador e delicioso.

Ela localizou Gina sentada em um dos sofás, perto de Harry, que parecia jogar xadrez com o irmão dela. Se o olhar furioso do garoto de cabelos negros fosse alguma pista, não estava tendo mais sorte do que normalmente tinha. Seus pés a levaram até onde o jogo tomava lugar, circulando entre os grupos dos outros estudantes.

Gina ergueu os olhos enquanto ela se aproximava. "Oi, Cara, já de volta?", ela perguntou, os olhos logo voltando para o tabuleiro. "Você está em cima da hora. Isto aqui é hilário. As peças de Harry estão _tão_ furiosas com ele, desde que você fez eles ganharem..."

Harry aprofundou a careta. "Você não está ajudando", ele disse à Gina, cutucando-a nas costelas. Gina apenas riu e empurrou a mão dele.

"Minha senhorita!", o pequeno rei gritou de dentro do tabuleiro, aparentemente encontrando Cara. "Eu vos imploro, salve-nos deste destino horrível, sob as mãos desse bufão fraco de espírito..."

"Ei!", Harry objetou com a testa franzida. "Se ela estivesse jogando com o Rony, também perderia!" Do outro lado do tabuleiro, a rainha negra mostrou a língua para a outra.

"Hum, Gina?", Cara disse, depois de notar a guerra prestes a explodir no jogo. "Você tem um minuto?"

"Sim, claro, o que foi?", Gina disse, finalmente olhando-a com alguma atenção. Então seus olhos se estreitaram. "Oh, puxa", ela deixou escapar antes de calar a boca. "Certo então, boa sorte, Harry, e se você precisar, esqueça, vou estar na cama."

"Espere, cadê o fogo?", Rony estava protestando conforme Gina tomava o rumo das escadas para o dormitório, Cara se arrastando atrás dela. Cara olhou de volta para ver que Rony estava murmurando alguma coisa para Hermione, que chegara um momento antes, e que os olhos de Harry estavam fixos curiosamente e até debilitadamente nela. Então ele piscou e deu-a um sorriso, fraco e de alguma forma simpático, voltando-se para seus amigos.

Cara virou-se e seguiu Gina até o quarto. Sua amiga já estava esperando em cima da cama. Cara cuidadosamente colocou sua mochila aos pés da cama, e então se ajeitou até sentar-se bem ao lado de Gina, se inclinando contra a cabeceira. Gina meneou com a varinha, cerrando as cortinas. "_Aurus impervious_", ela disse.

Cara estudou suas mãos com ansiedade, não sabendo como começar. A voz de Gina rompeu seus pensamentos. "Primeiro lugar", ela disse gentilmente. "Você está machucada?"

"Hã? Não", Cara falou rapidamente. "Digo, não. Bem, teve aquela coisa com a pedra da lua, mas ele me deu o antídoto e eu estou bem agora, a minha garganta só está um pouco seca, mas eu realmente estou bem e..."

"Cara", Gina interrompeu-a. "Malfoy te deu pedra da lua?"

Cara ergueu a cabeça, surpresa. "Não! Eu estava pulverizando o negócio, e eu quebrei o meu pilão, e eu cortei meu dedo, e tinha pedra da lua nele e eu não sabia e eu estava chupando o corte e por isso..."

Gina interrompeu-a pegando a mão dela. "Ok. Então Malfoy viu que você acidentalmente engoliu pedra da lua, e te deu água negra?" Cara assentiu, depois apertando os lábios. E então... ela pensou.

"Ok", disse Gina, estudando-a e claramente pensando alto. "Então Malfoy salvou sua vida de novo esta noite." Cara assentiu de novo. "E então... Oh, Merlin. Ele te beijou, não foi?" Os olhos dela estavam largos e bem abertos e Cara engoliu em seco com dificuldade.

"Sim", ela disse.

Gina apenas encarou-a por um momento, a boca aberta por um momento antes que a fechasse de repente. "Eu... Nossa. Mesmo?" Cara assentiu de novo. "De verdade? Ele, Draco Malfoy, beijou você?"

As sobrancelhas se Cara formaram uma única linha. "O quê, agora eu não sou beijável?", ela disse.

Gina virou os olhos. "Ora, vamos, você sabe que não é verdade", disse. "Mas estamos falando do Malfoy. Ele não tem amigos. Ele é malvado e não gosta das pessoas e _odeia_ grifinórios. E... ele beijou você?"

"Três vezes", Cara resmungou.

"Puxa vida", Gina ficou ali, sentada. "Bem... Eu quero dizer... O que isso significa?", ela disse.

Cara suspirou. "Eu estava meio esperançosa, você sabe", murmurou.

"Bem", Gina pareceu pensar. "Ele disse alguma coisa?"

"_Nós não somos mais amigos_", Ela respirou bem fundo. "Sim", disse. "E então me beijou de novo."

Ela quase podia ver a fumaça saindo pelas orelhas de Gina conforme as engrenagens giravam. "Eu quase não acredito que estou dizendo isso", sua amiga finalmente disse. "Mas... Acho que ele deve gostar de você", Ela enrubesceu de novo. Certa parte sua chegara àquela mesma conclusão. "Acho que a questão é, como você se sente sobre ele? Porque se você não gosta dele, Malfoy vai dar um pouco de trabalho pra ser afastado".

Ela examinou uma daquelas lembranças entorpecedoras daqueles beijos, e engoliu em seco. "Eu realmente gostei de ser beijada", ela disse suavemente.

"Então acho que é isso", Gina disse. Estendeu um braço e pegou a mão de Cara. "Apenas me prometa que vai ser cuidadosa, ok? E me conte qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo, que acontecer."

Cara apertou a mão dela. "Eu prometo", disse.

Eu vou beijar Draco Malfoy, ela pensou, um pouco zonza. Porque eu... gosto dele. Merlin, sua vida estava prestes a ficar muito esquisita.

Na manhã seguinte Cara estava muito nervosa ao se vestir. Ela penteara seu cabelo de cinco jeitos diferentes, antes que Diana finalmente a empurrasse pra longe do espelho, acusando-a de monopolizá-lo. Ela arrumara e rearrumara sua bolsa para as aulas da manhã, cada vez esquecendo uma coisa que precisava, até que Gina finalmente a puxasse pelo braço e a empurrasse para o café da manhã.

"Um dia você vai ter que enfrentá-lo", sua amiga murmurara conforme ela era repuxada com tudo para o Salão Principal.

Mas ela não estava pronta, pensou freneticamente. Ela não sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer e ela acabaria fazendo tudo errado e ferrando com tudo e...

E então ela esbarrou em alguém quando Gina empurrou-a pelas portas do Salão Principal. Mãos fortes a capturaram e seguraram, e ela virou-se direto para frios olhos cinzentos. Droga.

"Esqueceu como andar, McDouglas?", ele falou conforme ajudava-a a ficar de pé. Seu rosto estava sombrio e sem emoção, uma máscara perfeita. Exceto... Ela olhou mais fundo para os olhos cinzentos. Exceto por um pequeno traço naqueles abismos de prata.

E aquele pequeno traço clareou toda a sua confusão, fazendo-a sorrir brilhantemente para ele. "Imagine, eu só estava completamente ofuscada pela sua mera presença", e sorriu. Endireitando-se, apertou uma bochecha dele. "Que adorável vê-lo esta manhã, Sr. Malfoy."

Uma pálida sobrancelha se ergueu, e ela foi subjulgada a um exame completo. Finalmente Cara tomou consciência de que um bom número de olhos estavam neles desde o começo, e um canto da boca dele estava curvado da forma mais mínima. "Igualmente", ele murmurou, tão baixinho que ninguém mais ouviu além dela. Cara enrubesceu quando ele passou uma mão pela sua nuca, um gesto de pura propriedade, ela pensou com uma sensação engraçada no peito, empurrando-a então para a mesa da Grifinória e tomando o caminho da mesa da Sonserina.

Gina estava sorrindo loucamente quando Cara se jogou sentada ao lado dela, completamente sem fôlego por algum motivo. Diana observava tudo, os olhos largos como pires. "Eu... Você... Ele...", sua colega de quarto gaguejou.

Gina riu e estendeu a Cara um rolinho de canela. "Você vai precisar do açúcar", ela sugeriu. Cara fez questão de um bem grande.

Harry inclinou-se sobre a mesa. "Tudo bem aí, Cara?", ele perguntou em voz baixa.

Cara ergueu os olhos e lançou-lhe um sorriso brilhante, antes de olhar para a mesa da Sonserina. Draco estava sentado, completamente relaxado, ignorando todos à sua volta, os olhos nela. Ela enrubesceu e sorriu para ele, antes de voltar-se para Harry. "Nunca estive melhor", ela disse. E deu uma grande mordida.


	16. Primeiros Sussurros Gelados

**Incógnitos**

**N/A – **Hahaha! Olhem todos esses comentários! Meu fim de semana está feito...

_MetroDweller: _O Sr. Frieza está a ponto de se perder...

_Shahrezad1 –_ Hum... Biscoitos... Acho que já está na hora de lançar algumas encrencas nessa história romântica, não é?

_Amídala e Sailor Pearl –_ Obrigada por lerem! Espero que vocês continuem gostando do Draco... Eu geralmente não gosto de loiros, mas tenho essa coisa por garotos malvados, entendem? sorrisão

**_Capítulo Dezesseis - Primeiros Sussurros Gelados_**

Cara estava descendo o corredor, apressada, um passo e meio atrás de Gina e Diana, murmurando coisas tolas sob a respiração sobre como Diana era estúpida e ela nunca se lembrava da sua estúpida tarefa de casa de estúpida matéria de Feitiços, quando, totalmente súbita, uma mão denunciou-se atrás de uma gárgula e puxou-a para fora de vista.

Seu "eeep!" assustado foi cortado por um firme par de lábios contra os dela, e rapidamente transformou-se num suspiro do que já era um maravilhoso sentimento familiar. Oh deuses, ela poderia de acostumar com isso tão facilmente...

"Cara?", veio a voz confusa de Diana. Um momento depois, o beijo terminou e ela se descobriu observando estreitos olhos cinzentos. Ela encarou-o por um momento entorpecedor, apenas eles dois escondidos naquele canto escuro... E então ela sorriu, incapaz de se conter. Aquilo pareceu ser o que ele estava esperando, porque outro beijo rápido e opressivo, para que ela depois fosse empurrada de volta para a luz.

"Cara?", disse Diana, já na metade do caminho. "Onde você estava? Estamos atrasadas!"

Cara umedeceu os lábios ao recomeçar a correr. "Estou indo", adiantou. Não conseguiu resistir a um olhar para trás, e seus lábios se curvaram de novo ao visualizar uma cabeça loira movendo-se sombria e silenciosamente em outra direção.

Diana estava batendo o pé, e logo elas começaram a andar depressa e juntas. "Hum, aquilo era Malfoy?", sua amiga finalmente perguntou.

Cara sorriu, ainda saboreando aquele beijo. "Não, aquilo era Draco.", ela disse.

Draco estava afundando em meio a livros grossos, aconchegado em sua costumeira mesa de canto na biblioteca. Ele estava tentando encontrar a maldita-informação-extremamente-obscura de que precisava para terminar seu ensaio de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Tinha a sensação forte de que o volume que precisava estava com a também-maldita-irritante Granger. Ela tinha aquela tendência de pegar todos os livros antes dele.

Ele grunhiu mentalmente ao inclinar-se sobre outro volume de cem páginas sobre vampiros da Europa Oriental. Ao menos Granger os devolvia rapidamente e com tempo suficiente para que ele terminasse suas coisas. Ainda assim, ao menos uma vez, ele gostaria de ter a satisfação de ganhar da garota nisso.

Virou uma página e observou a tabela do índice. Inesperados, braços escorregaram por sua nuca, e um corpo macio, quente, tocou suas costas e lábios familiares beijaram seu rosto. Ele congelou, levando um instante para absorver o perfume ainda-peculiarmente-familiar dela, antes que ele percebesse quem era.

"Oi", Cara disse, soltando-o e se sentando numa cadeira de frente para ele. "No que você está trabalhando?"

Draco apenas encarou-a do outro lado da mesa, de certa forma surpreso. Com certeza, eles tinham algum tipo de... relacionamento, ele achava, mas ainda assim... era estranho, vê-la. Ela o procurando assim.

Ela pegou pena e pergaminho, e olhou-o com um sorriso. Algo morno girou dentro dele. Ele acabaria de acostumando com isso, com os sorrisos dela. Não era mesmo algo a que ele estivesse acostumado, e ele estava se descobrindo ávido por aqueles olhares sorridentes.

"Defesa", ele finalmente respondeu, ainda observando-a.

Ela enrugou o nariz, em outra coisa estranhamente atraente de fazer, pelo que ele pensou. "Oh, é aquele ensaio sobre vampiros, não é?", ela perguntou, arrumando seu vidro de tinta. "Todos os sextanistas da Grifinória andam murmurando coisas nada simpáticas sobre o Professor Weasley. Até mesmo Hermione, e olhe que ela geralmente não fiz nada ruim sobre um professor." Draco resistiu a um sorriso de desdém ao pensamento da normalmente imperturbável Granger toda atormentada por conta de uma droga de um ensaio.

Ele viu-a pegar uma pilha de anotações, fazendo algumas marcas nelas. Ela começou a escrever. "No que você está trabalhando?", ele finalmente perguntou. Sentiu-se desajeitado, puxando conversa. Falando. Não era algo a que estivesse habituado.

Ela deu-lhe um sorriso brilhante, um daqueles sorrisos que ele já encaixava como básicos dela. "Feitiços", ela disse. "O Professor Flitwick disse que poderíamos pegar créditos extras, se quiséssemos, se pesquisássemos as origens e os usos comuns de Feitiços Convocatórios."

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Você precisa de créditos extras em Feitiços?" Lembrou-se de quando ela gritara com ele em seu primeiro encontro de tutoria, quando ela berrara que tinha notas ótimas em Feitiços e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Ela virou os olhos. "Não, seu idiota", sem se esquentar. "Eu gosto de Feitiços."

"Hum", foi tudo que ele disse. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar de zombaria, os cantos de sua boca se erguendo mesmo ao voltar ao seu trabalho. Ele continuou olhando-a, a curva de seu queixo, o modo como seu cabelo caía sobre o ombro e como sua mão se movia suavemente sobre o papel.

Cara ergueu os olhos, e o surpreendeu assistindo-a, enrubescendo num vermelho muito vivo. O canto da boca dele se inclinou ao prender os olhos dela com os dele, e o rubor dela aumentou. Ele poderia se acostumar com aquilo, também. Por alguma razão, ele gostava de ver aquela cor quente varrendo o seu rosto. E levava tão pouco para conseguir aquilo, também...

Ele finalmente baixou os olhos de volta para seu ensaio e recomeçou a escrever, mas aquela curva ligeira em seus lábios se recusava a sumir, por mais que ele se esforçasse. Sentiu os olhos dela continuarem sobre ele, o que aqueceu algo dentro de si, algo que geralmente permanecia frio e rígido. Então ela se inclinou e também começou a trabalhar.

Ele... gostava dela, percebeu. Gostava de passar o tempo com ela, mesmo quando não estava saboreando outro daqueles beijos envolventes. Que estranho.

Uma semana depois, Cara estava confortavelmente concentrada no café da manhã, ao mesmo tempo conversando e dando conta de uma tigela de mingau de aveia. Ela cutucou-a, a testa franzida. "Onde está o açúcar mascavo?", perguntou a Gina.

Gina estava naquele momento construindo algum tipo de escultura com seu próprio mingau. "Eu usei pra fazer o esterco", ela disse, e apontou para uma bolha do que costumava ser um adorável e saboroso açúcar mascavo. "Está sendo? São as cercas da fazenda. E aqueles pontinhos são as vacas."

Cara fez uma cara desapontada para o açúcar disperdiçado. "O que é a bolha no meio, então?"

Gina virou a cabeça e enrugou a testa. "Deveria ser o celeiro, embora eu ache que está mais parecido com a casa."

Seu irmão, logo ao lado dela, bufou. "Está mais para uma colina", Rony murmurou, conseguindo cuspir bacon por toda a mesa. Cara olhou afetada paea ele, ainda magoada por ele ter conseguido pegar todo o bacon. Não, ela estava ali encalhada com aquela coisa gosmenta e sem graça em sua tigela.

Logo em seguida o correio chegou, como era todas as manhãs, ao suave som de asas batendo e corujas aparecendo de todos os lugares. Cara não prestou realmente qualquer atenção, já que não estava esperando nada de casa, e mais ninguém a mandava qualquer carta. Conseqüentemente, quando um envelope negro e liso caiu à sua frente, dentro de seu suco de abóbora, ela pulou.

Gina parou o processo de construção de sua obra de arte para olhá-la curiosamente. "O que é isso?", ela perguntou, quando Cara pegou o papel com as pontas dos dedos e tentou secar a carta.

Esta observou o envelope. Sem remetente. "Eu não sei", ela disse, definitivamente curiosa. Era um dos seus defeitos, aquela porcaria de curiosidade. Era o motivo de ela ter caído do teto da cozinha quando tinha quatro anos, porque ficara curiosa para saber aonde estava indo a fumaça do forno.

Abriu o envelope com uma das facas sobre a mesa, e puxou um único pedaço fino de papel, também preto. Ela o desdeobrou para encontrar uma nota pequena, de letras brancas e finas.

_Cara,_

_Diga ao meu querido sobrinho que o verei logo._

_B._

"Então?", disse Gina, mexendo em seu "celeiro".

Cara franziu a testa. O que era aquilo, uma piada? "Ei, Rony", ela virou-se para o irmão de Gina. "Você não está tentando me castigar por estar saindo com Draco, não é?", Rony ficara um pouco mais do que desconcertado em saber que a melhor amiga de sua irmã estava, bem, "envolvida" com Draco Malfoy. Foram necessários Hermione, Harry, Gina e mais várias ameaças da própria Cara para acalmá-lo.

Rony balançou a cabeça, tomando o cuidado de não falar com a boca cheia de aveia. Gina estendeu uma mão. "Deixe-me ver", disse ela, e Cara a entregou a carta. Gina fechou a cara ao lê-la. "Quem é o sobrinho?", perguntou.

"Eu não sei", Cara falou. Talvez outra pessoa qualquer da escola estivesse fazendo uma brincadeira. Rony se inclinou para ler a carta, e Harry, tendo que mudar de assento, quase quebrou o pescoço para conseguir ver. Cara estendeu a mão e Rony devolveu a carta. "Talvez Draco tenha uma idéia", ela disse, lançando um olhar para a mesa da Sonserina.

Enquanto dobrava a carta e a colocava de volta no envelope, flagrou Harry franzindo um pouco as sobrancelhas, e olhou-o curiosamente. Seus olhos se encontraram, os dele de um verde brilhante, e por um momento a cabeça dela doeu. Depois ele fechou mais o rosto, e voltou o olhar para sua gosma de café da manhã.

Cara afastou a sensação incômoda que se alojara no fundo de seu estômago quando guardou a carta nos bolsos. Os dois monitores chefes estavam passando pelas mesas, e entregando anúncios aos monitores. Gina se debruçou sobre o irmão enquanto tentava ler por cima de seus ombros. "Então?", Gina perguntou, tentando ver.

Rony empurrou-a para o lado. "Visita a Hogsmeade semana que vem", ele disse, olhando irritado para ela.

Gina sorriu largamente. "Ótimo. Eu preciso de mais penas de açúcar", Cara também sorriu. Talvez ela pudesse convencer Draco a ir com ela e quem sabe ter um... encontro?

Pensando isso, abandonou seu café nada apetitoso e tomou o rumo das escadas. Ela veria Draco à noite e veria o que achava. A carta em seu bolso se amassou enquanto ela ia, e fez uma anotação mental de mostrá-la a ele mais tarde. Afinal de contas, ele era bastante esperto, e talvez tivesse uma idéia sobre de quem seria.

Draco estava esperando por Cara naquela noite, despreocupadamente examinando sua Poção Mata-Nervos. A Professora Stone dissera que estava excelente, e sugeriu que ele tentasse adaptar o seu uso a animais diferentes. Aquilo requereria a descoberta de qual era a quantidade certa para cada espécie, e a magia contida em cada uma também afetaria todo o processo. Era um desafio interessante, e outro que se encaixava nas mesmas linhas de seu próprio esperimento secreto.

Ele testara seu frasco mais cedo, aquela mesma tarde, derrubando algumas gotas no braço e esperando pelo resultado. A pele ficara dormente, e continuara assim quando ele espetou um alfinete no lugar. Claro, o efeito passara muito depressa, o que o fez concluir que deveria aumentar a dose de dedaleira na poção.

Ergueu os olhos quando a porta da sala de aula se abriu e Cara entrou saltitando, parecendo alegre e sorridente e... um pouco suja. Resistiu ao impulso de sorrir com malícia. Ficou-se perguntando se ela teria pulado dentro de uma lata de lixo, dados os traços em seu rosto e a poeira no cabelo.

"Ooh", ela exclamou, jogando a mochila pra baixo. "Você sabia que há uma armadura encantada guardando o atalho da Torre de Astronomia agora?"

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Não", disse.

Ela fez uma careta. "Eu tive um pequeno imprevisto", ela disse, esfregando o rosto e tirando a sujeira.

Draco não conseguiu resistir. Era uma oportunidade boa demais. "Aqui, você está fazendo tudo errado", disse sombriamente, e estendeu uma mão. Usando um polegar, ele lenta e deliberadamente limpou a poeira, deixando as pontas dos seus dedos passearem pela pele macia, suave. A bochecha sob sua mão esquentou-se quando ela enrubesceu, exatamente como ele queria. Ele deu outro sorriso muito malicioso, e escorregando a mão para a parte de trás da cabeça dela, não resistiu a aproveitar a oportunidade de outro beijo ricamente satisfatório.

Deixando-a ir alguns momentos depois, desfrutou a visão de olhos delicados e até mesmo zonzos, antes de recuar relutantemente. "Esta noite você precisa terminar sua Poção de Regeneração", ele disse, voltando a sua cadeira. "E pelo amor de Merlin, não esqueça o pó de flor de nós moscada."

Ela olhou com raiva para ele, mesmo quando seus olhos continuavam suaves. "Cale a boca", ela disse. "Não é exatamente que eu queira ficar inteira roxa."

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha esquelética, deliciando-se até com o modo como ela mostrava a língua pra ele. Fazia-o pensar em outras coisas, muito mais prazerosas; entretanto, voltou a se enterrar em seu dever de Herbologia.

Escutou quase distraidamente enquanto ela se movia para lá e para cá, cantarolando sem nexo como costumava fazer. "Oh!", ela exclamou alguns minutos depois. "Eu quase esqueci, você ouviu dizer que semana que vem vai ter uma visita a Hogsmeade?"

Draco ouvira. Ignorara a informação, entretanto, sabendo que não tinha nenhum plano de ir. "E daí?", ele perguntou friamente, sem erguer os olhos. Não queria ficar distraído de novo.

"E daí...", ela hesitou por um momento. "Eu estava, hum..." Foi quando ele realmente ergueu a vista, estreitando os olhos. Ele não ouvia Cara soar tão incerta havia já algum tempo. Ela olhou-o e ficou vermelha, antes de baixar os olhos para seu caldeirão. "Eu estava esperando que nós pudéssemos ir e ter, hum, algo como um encontro", ela finalmente murmurou.

Draco encarou-a, sentindo algo morno espalhar-se em seu peito. Era aquela mesma "coisa" que começava sempre que ela sorria para ele, ou enrubescia depois que ele a beijava. Ela queria ser ligada a ele publicamente. Ela honestamente não se importava se ele era Draco Malfoy, que a maioria da escola o odiava até as tripas. Ele sabia que ela acabara arrumando algumas provocações, algumas indiretas de suas colegas de Casa sobre os rumores de seu envolvimento com ele, mas querer aquilo tão público?

Ele se levantou, não inteiramente certo sobre o que dizer, e estava prestes a se inclinar para tocá-la, quando ela se mexeu e um envelope preto escorregou seu seus bolsos. Draco baixou os olhos e franziu a testa. Parecia familiar...

"Onde você conseguiu isso?", ele perguntou, abaixando-se e pegando-o. Tão logo pegou-o, ele soube. E o calor transformou-se em gelo.

Cara olhou o papel, e também franziu o cenho. "Ah, eu ia mesmo te perguntar se você tinha alguma idéia do que isso poderia ser", disse. "Eu recebi no café da manhã, hoje." Ela deu de ombros. "Provavelmente outra piada."

Severamente, ele puxou o papel e desdobrou-o, lendo a mensagem em silêncio. E também em silêncio, ele atravessou a sala e derrubou o papel na lareira, observando-o queimar. Maldita Bellatrix. Maldita.

"Draco?", Cara disse atrás dele, soando confusa. "O que diabos...?"

Ele girou para encará-la. "Você não vai para Hogsmeade", ele disse curtamente. "E nem eu."

O queixo dela caiu e por um momento ela engasgou. "O quê?", disse.

"Você me ouviu", ele disse friamente, esforçando-se para esmagar a mistura perigosa de dor e fúria e raiva de sua tia dentro de si.

As sobrancelhas dela se cerraram. "Olhe, você pode me dizer que não quer um encontro, tudo bem. Mas não me diga o que posso ou não posso fazer." Parecendo furiosa então, atirou pra dentro da bolsa uma colher e jogou a mochila sobre os ombros. "Estranhos, os nervos" ela continuou. "Você beija o cara algumas vezes, e ele já pensa que é o rei do mundo."

Draco agarrou o braço dela, tentando ter certeza de que ela entendera. Que ela faria como ele dissera, que ficaria em segurança dentro do castelo e longe de Bellatrix com seus planos infelizes. Cara afastou-se, entretanto, e ele se endireitou, rígido. "Você não vai", ele sibilou. "E ponto final."

Ela resmungou algo para ele, e girando, irrompeu para fora da sala. Draco deixou um suspiro escapar entre os dentes, sentindo-se enfraquecer com a ausência dela e amaldiçoando-se. Ele era fraco. Seu pai já o teria esmagado no chão àquela altura, se o velho bastardo não estivesse morto.

"Inferno sangrento", ele grunhiu, e erguendo sua própria mochila, tomou o rumo de seu dormitório.

Sonora saiu do escuro de seu escritório quando a porta da sala de aula bateu fechada pela segunda vez. Observou o lugar onde Draco estivera, profundamente confusa sobre o que acabara de acontecer. O que o garoto estava pensando?

Olhou para a lareira. O que quer que ele jogara ali já estava às cinzas. Será que algo estava errado, ela se perguntou. Ela via uma certa suavidade em Draco, que não enxergava ali antes de Cara. Não parecia certo a ele ficar dando ordens para a garota que fizera tudo aquilo.

Ainda de testa franzida, ela voltou para sua sala. Severus estava numa reunião com Dumbledore. Ela o perguntaria se tinha visto algo de errado em Draco, ela decidiu. Porque seus instintos a diziam que era alguma coisa, e ela não tinha intenção de perder um garoto que se esforçara tanto para tirar do lado das trevas.


	17. Explicações e Cuidados Noturnos

**Incógnitos**

**N/A: **Leitores: ok, então o drama não durou tanto assim... Mas no capítulo seguinte ou no próximo vai começar a artilharia. É melhor Draco e Cara se prepararem...

**N/T: **_Ka:_Draco tá apaixonadooo! Sim, sim! E olha que você nem leu ainda esse capítulo... Imagina! Eu também acho a Sonora de uma perfeição absurda pro Sevie - fico que nem uma retardada lendo a IS de vez em quando e admirando toda aquela harmonia... E se você vai matar a Bella, querida, sugiro que comece a se preparar com o Draco e Cara, porque lá vem chumbo... E sobre os dois capítulos, essa semana me dei ao luxo de traduzir um só (luxo semana de provas)...

_Miri:_ Que é palhaçada é, mas o Dumble só pode não saber de nada, né? Afinal, a Bella deve estar fazendo tudo impecavelmente, deve ter imaginado que seu plano não poderia despertar suspeitas. E sobre a Cara, posso dizer que ela sempre tem uma frase boa pra quebrar o gelo do nosso loiro lindo... Obrigada pelos comentários!

_**Capítulo Dezessete – Explicações e cuidados noturnos**_

Cara estava na aula de Herbologia, e estava um pouco entusiasmada demais com sua tarefa de reenvasar sua mandrágora, se o olhar sofrido da Professora Sprout servia como qualquer indicação.

"Estúpido, moleque idiota", ela murmurou; não que alguém ali pudesse ouvi-la, com todos aqueles tampões de ouvido imensos em todos. "Ridículo idiota arrogante, pensa que pode me dizer o que fazer..."

Ela puxou de volta o dedo um momento tarde demais quando a mandrágora, cansada de ser apertada com toda aquela força, fincou os dentes em sua mão. "Merda, merda, merda", ela murmurou. Maldição. Ela teria que ir para a enfermaria, agora que aquela coisa estúpida tinha resolvido sangrar absurdamente.

Abandonando sua planta egocêntrica, ela andou até onde a Professora Sprout estava supervisionando Colin e seu parceiro conforme eles cuidadosamente acomodavam a mandrágora em uma nova cama de terra. Conseguindo a atenção da professora, ela mostrou o ferimento e apontou para a porta. A Professora Sprout franziu a testa mas deu-lhe permissão, sendo que Cara tomou o rumo da porta, não sem antes pegar sua mochila.

Do lado de fora, ela respirou bem fundo o viçoso ar de outono e puxou as protetores de orelha. "Planta estúpida", ela disse, com um olhar irritado para sua mão que sangrava, enquanto andava até o castelo. "Garoto estúpido. Tudo estúpido."

Empurrou as portas pesadas e continuou batendo os pés em direção à Ala Hospitalar. Seus pés a carregaram pelo corredor de Transfiguração, e ela lançou um olhar de certa maneira distraído pela porta da Professora McGonagall. Seus passos ficaram mais lentos como se fossem independentes dela quando ela olhou direto para aquele rosto loiro que era naquele momento o maior dos seus problemas.

Draco estava mergulhado em sua cadeira, rabiscando anotações enquanto a Professora McGonagall discursava sobre algo relacionado com roupas e gatos. Cara observou-o por um momento, pegando-o quando estava absorto. Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram, em confusão. Ele parecia... cansado. Estressado, ela percebeu. Havia um toque aflito em seus olhos que ela não percebera antes.

O que estaria acontecendo com ele, ela pensou, esquecendo-se de sua mão. E então ele virou a cabeça e seu frio olhar cinzento colidiu com o dela, ainda com aquele traço peculiar em si. Era... desejo? Necessidade? Combinado com uma saudável dose de raiva e preocupação.

E então ele baixou os olhos, fechando o rosto, e Cara voltou a si, lembrando-se de sua mão. Droga, ela estava sangrando no chão de pedra. Mordendo o lábio, virou-se e se apressou no rumo da ala hospitalar, deixando os olhos cinzentos pousados no lugar que ela antes ocupara.

Draco não estava feliz. Não totalmente. Ele não só conseguira de alguma forma estragar sua explicação racional e razoável para Cara na noite passada, como sua primeira visão dela naquele dia fora do sangue pingando de sua mão para o chão.

Garota estúpida, ele grunhiu mentalmente conforme continuava anotando, automático, partes do discurso de McGonagall. Ela provavelmente fora descuidada e não prestara atenção ao que estava fazendo. Ela poderia ter cortado o dedo fora. Talvez ela tivesse, já que estava perdendo sangue numa quantidade alarmante e provavelmente estava indo para a Ala Hospitalar...

"Sr. Malfoy!", a voz áspera da professora cortou os devaneios de Draco, e ele ergueu depressa a cabeça, sendo pego sem prestar atenção. Para seu alívio, ele viu os outros alunos se apressando para sair, e que ele era o último ainda ali, sentado. A Professora McGonagall ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele. "Algo que necessite, Sr. Malfoy?", ela disse.

"Não, obrigado, professora", ele disse educadamente conforme se levantava e enfiava suas coisas na mochila. Ele tinha meia hora antes da aula dupla de Feitiços daquele dia. Ele poderia passar por todo o caminho até a Ala Hospitalar e ver se estava tudo bem com Cara. Ele ignorou o olhar razoavelmente curioso da professora e atravessou a porta a passos ligeiros.

Ele estava subindo às pressas o penúltimo lance de escadas antes da ala, quando virou a um canto e quase jogou ao chão o objeto de sua fixação.

"Eep!", Cara gritou esganiçada, recuando um pouco para recuperar o equilíbrio. Draco não conseguiu resistir à oportunidade de inclinar-se e segurá-la pela cintura, apertando-a próxima dele enquanto ele a firmava.

"Você se machucou", ele disse abruptamente, tudo o mais que ele poderia ter dito escapando de sua mente. Desviou o olhar e pegou a mão enfaixada em questão, ignorando o olhar furioso que ela lhe lançava, e examinou-a.

"Puts, o que você é, minha mãe?", Cara murmurou conforme sem sucesso tentava puxar de volta sua mão. Draco meramente reforçou o aperto, cuidando para não apertar a parte ferida. Ele queria mantê-la ali, não machucá-la.

"Como?", ele demandou, baixando o olhar até ela. Merlin, ela era realmente muito pequena, não...? Mal chegava à altura de seu queixo. Alguém tão pequeno precisaria de todas as suas partes trabalhando em ordem, se queriam ter alguma chance contra Bellatrix...

Cara enrugou o nariz enquanto continuava fuzilando-o, o que não era pouca proeza já que ela era menor. Parou de tentar de afastar apenas, e foi tudo. "Eu fui mordida por uma mandrágora", ela disse numa voz que indicava claramente o quanto ela não estava satisfeita com ele.

Draco apenas fuzilou-a de volta. "Você precisa ser mais cuidadosa", surpreendendo então a ela e a si mesmo ao erguer a mão ferida para seus lábios e gentilmente pressionar ali um beijo. Cara apenas encarou-o em seguida, o rosto suavizando, os lábios perdendo aquela curva de raiva. Draco estudou a mão dela. Pequena mas forte, ele pensou. Ele tinha que ser cuidadoso e não esquecer a parte _forte_, ou ele poderia acabar se descobrindo sem meias, ou pior, sem orelhas.

Olhou-a quando ela suspirou. "Draco", ela disse. "Nós precisamos conversar."

Uma sobrancelha fina se ergueu como se fosse independente. "Precisamos?", ele disse friamente. Não tinha qualquer intenção de falar a ela sobre Bellatrix. Ela era uma grifinória, não dava pra adivinhar o que ela faria.

Já as sobrancelhas dela se encavalaram e seus lábios reforçaram uma carranca. "Sim, precisamos", ela disse. "Você tem que me dizer o que fez você agir como um idiota arrogante noite passada".

"Mas eu sou um idiota arrogante", ele disse, esquivando-se como podia, mantendo a voz superior mesmo enquanto continuava abraçando-a.

Então assistiu num vago interesse conforme ela erguia sua própria sobrancelha. Era um belo de um olhar. "Sem brincadeiras, Einstein", ela disse. "Mas essa é uma das coisas que você precisa me explicar."

"Por quê?", ele perguntou. E sinceramente queria saber. Estava curioso de verdade. Ele nunca se incomodara em se explicar para ninguém antes, então por que ele deveria começar agora? Além do mais, quem era Einstein?

Cara suspirou de novo, e mais uma vez tentou se afastar. Draco não deu-lhe chances. Ela ergueu os olhos, com frustração latente em todo seu rosto. "Droga, Draco, este é o porquê!", ela exclamou, exasperada. "Você não pode simplesmente, bem, me abraçar desse jeito, e depois ficar mandando em mim por aí sem me dar uma porcaria de um razão!" Ela fuzilou-o. "Simplesmente não dá assim."

Draco estudou-a. Talvez ela estivesse certa, pensou. Afinal, se ele lhe cedesse uma pequena parte da verdade, já serviria para mantê-la mais atenta... sem mencionar que ele poderia ter sua ajuda em suas preparações... Bem, talvez não tanto assim, ele emendou, mas ao menos ela saberia que precisava ser cautelosa.

Consentindo mentalmente, ele mais uma vez ergueu a mão dela para seus lábios. "Torre de Astronomia, três horas depois do jantar", disse a ela.

Ela estava observando-o seriamente. "Ok", ela disse. E então ergueu sua mão boa e segurou-se nele para poder puxá-lo pra baixo, a fim de que ela o beijasse. Draco saboreou o gosto dela pelo momento que restou, deixando sua língua passar e provar mais daquele gosto de chocolate que sempre estava ali, que parecia ser parte dela. Ela se afastou e dessa vez ele deixou-a ir. Ele precisava ir para a aula de Feitiços. Ela olhou-o enquanto ajeitava melhor a mochila sobre os ombros e afastou-se. "Te vejo de noite', ela disse baixinho, e se apressou.

Draco virou-se e observou-a ir, uma pequena figura nas vestes da escola desaparecendo pelo corredor. Então ele olhou seu relógio e murmurou um xingamento; ele tinha apenas alguns minutos de sobra. Começou a correr. Não queria dar a Potter e Weasley a satisfação de rir se ele chegasse atrasado.

Aquela noite, Cara se aproximou da Torre de Astronomia com uma boa quantidade de incerteza. Logo quando ela estava no meio de um surto de loucura, Draco viera abraçando-a e beijara sua mão. Beijara a droga da sua mão! Como ela poderia manter-se normal depois de algo como aquilo?

Empurrou a porta, abrindo-a, e viu-se só ali no escuro, estremecendo um pouco diante do vento que serpenteava através das janelas abertas. Estava um tanto fria aquela noite, e ao menos ela se lembrara de trazer sua capa. Voltou a porta de empurrar a seu lugar costumeiro, e tentou ver através das sombras. "Draco?", ela chamou, com certa incerteza.

"Aqui", veio uma voz à sua direita, e ela se virou para ver Draco escorregando para fora da escuridão profunda, quase como se não estivesse ali um momento antes. A luz da lua refletiu sobre seus cabelos quando ela olhou-o, fazendo-o ficar mais pálido ainda, derrubando mais sombras ainda sobre seus olhos.

"Oi", ela disse de forma vazia, vendo-o parar a centímetros dela, seu corpo quase roçando o dela. Um formigamento correu por ela, uma onda quente de algo inexplicável enquanto o vento rodopiava entre os dois, e ela estremeceu.

"Você está fria", ele disse, e franziu a testa. Inclinou-se e puxou-a pra perto dele, virando-a e a guiando até um dos bancos de observação. Ele sentou-se no banco de pedra, puxando-a para que se sentasse entre suas pernas, então estendendo sua capa sobre ambos os dois.

Cara aconchegou-se com um suspiro. "Você pode ser tão insuportavelmente idiota, e então você faz algo como isso", ela disse, quase sem perceber que falava em voz alta. "Como uma garota pode ser capaz de te entender, Draco?"

Ele baixou a cabeça de modo que seus lábios roçassem a orelha dela. "Não tente", ele disse, com sussurro suave e respiração morna sobre sua pele.

Ela suspirou e estremeceu de novo, e desta vez não foi de frio, quando os braços dele a envolveram. "É coisa de garotas", ela replicou suavemente. "Não podemos evitar." E ela tremeu de novo quando os lábios de Draco chegaram perigosamente perto de sua nuca. "D-Draco", ela gaguejou um pouco, com aquela onda quente tempestuosa dentro dela. "Fale comigo, por favor!"

Já ele gastou mais um momento mordiscando sua nuca, deixando seus nervos malucos e quase dissolvendo-a em outro lance de tagarelice sem nexo. Então ele ergueu a cabeça e segurou-a mais apertado. "A única razão por que vou te contar alguma coisa", ele disse numa voz firme, sussurrada, "é para evitar que você acabe se metendo em mais perigos por desvios de ignorância e desatenção."

"Obrigada", ela murmurou, mas foi ignorada.

"Devo assumir que você sabe quem é Bellatrix Lestrange e qual é seu papel no fiasco do Departamento de Mistérios na última primavera?", ele perguntou.

Cara ficou desconfortável, e não foi nem pelo frio, nem pelo calor dele. Gina dera-lhe alguns detalhes, e ela já tinha o suficiente para fazer uma idéia. "Sim", ela disse sobriamente.

Ela ouviu a zombaria se misturar à voz dele. "Acontece que essa querida Bellatrix é minha tia", ele disse. "Ela foi gentil o suficiente neste verão para passá-lo com minha mãe e eu." Cara enrijeceu-se. Não gostava do rumo que aquilo estava tomando. "Melhor dizer, meu... meu passado diversificado a levou a fazer alguns joguinhos comigo, um jogo que termina com um de nós morto."

Cara apenas ficou sentada e silenciosamente contou até dez. Então respirou fundo. "Por quê?", perguntou.

"Por que, o quê?", ele repetiu, com frio desinteresse na voz. Ela tinha uma boa certeza de que era fingimento, entretanto. Ela estava começando a conhecê-lo um pouco melhor do que o normal.

"Por que ela te quer morto?", ela perguntou, encarando-o no escuro os gramados de Hogwarts mal iluminados.

Houve silêncio atrás dela, e num movimento inconsciente para confortá-lo, ela inclinou-se contra ele um pouco mais, tentando cedê-lo o calor de seu corpo. Ele finalmente falou. "Você se lembra do último ano e do meu... envolvimento com a Professora Stone?", ele disse. Cara assentiu, o rosto apertado contra um braço dele. Quem poderia ter esquecido? O incidente levara a todo o período de testes de Draco no ano passado.

"Durante os feriados, quando a maioria das pessoas do castelo não estava, houve outro... incidente", ele disse com cautela. "É suficiente dizer que no final os comparsas do meu pai e uma certa pessoa poderosa foram deixadas em dúvida sobre onde jaz a minha lealdade".

Cara esperou mais um momento, mas claramente ele já terminara. Era suficiente por enquanto, Draco decidiu. Draco não era uma pessoa acostumada a dividir sua vida com outra, afinal. Ela teria o resto da história em outra ocasião.

Falou de novo. "A carta que você recebeu era de Bellatrix", disse. "Ela te incluiu em suas ameaças." O sangue de Cara congelou com o pensamento. "Eu não vou deixar que ela te pegue", ele disse, a voz sem emoção. "Isto é entre ela e eu. Mas você não pode dar qualquer oportunidade a ela."

"Então sem passeio em Hogsmeade", Cara disse com suavidade, então compreendendo. Suspirou. "Ok", falou. Ela sentiu-o tenso atrás dela e inclinou sua cabeça contra o braço dele de novo. "Realmente", ela disse. "Eu sei que você não tem uma boa opinião de grifinórios como um conjunto, mas eu não sou estúpida. A maioria de nós não é. Apenas não me peça pra deixar você enfrentar isso sozinho."

"Cara...", ele começou, com um toque de irritação em sua voz.

"Não", ela interrompeu. "Eu entendo que você arrumou um belo problema, Draco, para manter isso na surdina e às escondidas das pessoas. Dos professores também, certo?" Sentiu-o assentindo gravemente. "Ok. Eu não vou dizer a ninguém. Mas EU VOU te ajudar. Porque é o que fazem as pessoas que se importam, elas se ajudam."

A voz dele estava lenta e suave e rica acima de sua cabeça. "E você se importa", ele disse, não numa pergunta.

Ela estava sentindo aquele calor retornar, e estremeceu outra vez com ele. "Sim", sussurrou. Sentiu o tato suave da respiração dele exalada contra seu rosto, e então o leve roçar dos lábios dele em sua orelha. Prendeu a respiração quando ele afagou-a antes de pegar sua orelha gentilmente entre os dentes. Agora aquela tepidão em seu corpo estava ficando mais quente, conforme a língua dele rodopiava pelo lóbulo de seu ouvido, ela se torceu num prazer incerto.

"Shh", ele sussurrou contra a pele dela. Ela congelou, sua respiração parando ao sentir as mãos dele se movendo e escorregando para baixo de seu suéter e blusa para tocar a pele sobre seu estômago. Deuses, como era possível que apenas o toque das mãos dele fosse tão bom, ela se perguntou freneticamente.

E então ele virou a cabeça e capturou os lábios dela num longo beijo estonteante, e ela se rendeu ao prazer hipnótico de seus lábios e mãos.


	18. Complicações e Crises

**Incógnitos**

**N/A – **_Autumn Fairy: _Agora isso sim que é um elogio. Chocolate? estalando os lábios Hum... Chocolate... limpando a garganta Aham! É mesmo aquela coisa incrivelmente sexy nos garotos maus, não é? E Draco certamente se encaixa nessa categoria... Você já deu uma olhada na história que vem antes, "Intenções Secretas"? Aquela destaca o meu querido Mestre de Poções... outro homem sexy...

_Glittergirl14142 – _Sim. Garotos maus. Claro! Continue lendo e aproveitando este aqui...

_Shahrezad1 –_ hehehe. Perigo, você diz? Como soube? esfregando as mãos vamos ver o que você vai achar do final deste capítulo...

_Metrodweller -_ sorrindo como uma maníaca má Não, ninguém está seguro nas minhas histórias. Fique com medo, fique com muito medo...

_Amídala –_ Que bom que você gostou! Draco está recuperando aquele pedacinho-pequeno-minúsculo-invisível de bondade enterrado dentro dele, não é? Eu gosto de pensar assim...

A todos mais que estão lendo: por favor, comentem! Ou vou fazer vocês ficarem apenas nessas pistas por um longo tempo... sorriso afetado Que tal um suborno? Dêem-me montes de reviews, e eu consigo o próximo capítulo pra vocês ainda esta semana...

**N/T: **E agora, respondendo aos reviews novos...

_Sheyla Snape: _Realmente, o site andou dando muitos problemas ultimamente. Como você é maliciosa... Rolar? Se eu fosse você não contaria com isso, não se esqueça que não se trata de uma R... :D Bem, obrigada pelos desejos de boa Páscoa, mas a despeito disso, não ganhei um ovinho sequer! Acredita? Espero que goste dos novos capítulos.Obrigada.

_Miri: _Na verdade... cara maliciosa É justamente a faculdade que estou pensando em fazer! Só tem um problema, ouvi falar que a melhor é a da UNB, em Brasília, mas eu queria prestar UNESP... Bem que eu queria, sabe? Daí eu aprendo vários outros idiomas, não só inglês... E obrigada pelo elogio implícito!

_Ka: _Bem, no fundo eu tenho medo de saber que você leu o capítulo em inglês, pois a comparação fica inevitável - eu sei porque já fiz isso - e fico com medo! Muito medo! E hum... Bem que eu queria que alguém me torturasse como o Draco faz. Hahaha, estou preparada para a sua presença que alías, não é incômodo algum, ao contrário. Obrigada por comentar!

_**Capítulo Dezoito – Complicações e Crises**_

Cara estava cantarolando enquanto descia as escadas do dormitório feminino. La-la-la-la-la-la... Então a tia louca de Draco estava tentando matá-lo, e daí? Noite passada, eles haviam ficado muito perto mesmo na Torre de Astronomia, e ela se recusava a ficar matutando naquela coisa assustadora. Afinal de contas, ela sabia muito bem que Draco estaria matutando aquilo suficiente para os dois. Ela imaginava que faria sua parte e evitaria que as coisas ficassem muito desanimadoras.

Ela olhou em volta pela sala comunal vazia. Praticamente todos os outros estavam no café da manhã, ela estava ficando atrasada, cortesia de Gina Weasley que demorara séculos para sair do banho. Aquilo era uma vingança pela recusa de Cara McDouglas em contar cada pequeno detalhe da noite passada.

Seus olhos caíram sobre a única pessoa ali, sentada em uma poltrona no canto, encarando o ar. Franziu a testa. "Harry?", perguntou. A cabeça dele se ergueu e seus olhos focaram-se nela. "Você está bem?" Ele parecia um pouco pálido, ela pensou, e havia círculos escuros sob seus olhos.

Ele ergueu um ombro e derrubou-o. "Não consegui dormir muito", ele disse meramente. "Desça para o café, e se o Rony perguntar, estou indo".

Ela olhou-o com incerteza, ele realmente não parecia tão bem. Mas ele já desviara a vista dela, encarando o espaço de novo, e ela teve a impressão de que ele a ignoraria se tentasse falar mais com ele. Deu de ombros e foi até o retrato. Suspeitava que aquela manhã fosse de panquecas, e se ainda não houvessem umas boas bagas azuis, alguém sairia machucado.

"Cara", a voz de Harry parou-a quando já estava passando pelo retrato.

Ela se virou e observou-o em surpresa. "Sim, Harry?", perguntou.

Os olhos dele estavam intensos em seu rosto, e ela sentiu sua cabeça doer um pouco. Engraçado como aquilo parecia acontecer sempre que ele olhava daquele jeito para ela... "Diga a Malfoy que eu o disse para ser cuidadoso." Cara piscou em um choque surpreso, afinal de contas Harry não era mesmo o maior fã de Draco, mesmo que _tivesse_ dito que o garoto não era assim tão ruim. Mas Harry desviou o olhar mais uma vez, e ela foi deixada para fechar a boca depois de ficar gaguejando como um peixe. Balançando a cabeça em confusão, ela passou pelo portal e tomou o rumo do Salão Principal. O que estava acontecendo com aquele garoto?

Draco estava indo para a Torre de Astronomia quando Cara veio correndo atrás dele. "Ei", ela disse, puxando-o pela manga e virando-o.

Ele baixou os olhos e levou-a para o lado do corredor, longe dos olhares curiosos de alunos que pudessem passar por ali. "Sim?", ele disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Enquanto apreciava o entusiasmo dela por sua companhia, deu-se conta de que não era muito comum que ela viesse puxando-o pelos corredores.

"Primeiro, isto", ela disse, ficando na ponta dos pés e beijando-o brevemente. Um movimento entusiasmado e de certa forma apressado que deixou Draco com o mais ligeiro vestígio de um sorriso. "E agora, Harry me falou pra te dizer uma coisa."

Os olhos dele se estreitaram aguçadamente. Potter... "O quê?", ele disse, sua voz um sibilo frio.

Ela deu a ele o que pareceu ser um olhar intimidante. "Quieto. Não é como se ele fosse te pegar nem nada disso", ela franziu a testa. "Embora _fosse_ do tipo esquisito... Quero dizer, ele estava apenas sentado ali, e não queria mesmo conversar, eu estava apenas indo para o Salão Principal quando ele veio com..."

"Cara", ele interrompeu, os músculos rígidos com a vontade de socar Potter. O porquê não importava. "Ande com isso."

"Certo. Desculpe. De qualquer forma, ele te disse pra ser cuidadoso." Cara fechou o rosto. "E então ele apenas viajou de novo. Estou te dizendo, aquele cara sabe ser esquisito. Quero dizer, eu sei que Gina tem uma coisa por ele, e eu posso ver onde ela arrumou isso, ele _é_ uma gracinha e tudo mais, mas ele tem os assuntos mais estranhos e diz as coisas mais esquisitas..."

Draco parou de ouvir por momento. Ser cuidadoso? De que diabos Potter estava brincando? Seu cenho se cerrou enquanto pensava com cautela. Ele estivera sendo extremamente cuidadoso para não deixar sua situação escapar pela escola. E com aquela teia de fofocas, não demoraria muito para que todos soubessem. Então sobre o quê, em nome de Merlin, estava o Garoto Maravilha falando?

Muito por cima, lembrou-se rapidamente do inverno do ano passado, quando Potter tivera um 'sonho' com a abdução da Professora Stone. Seu sangue parou e congelou-se de pensar que talvez, apenas talvez, o garoto estivesse se referindo a algo similar com ele. Maldição, ele pensou furiosamente, ele teria que falar com o bastardo. E ele NÃO queria fazer isso.

Abruptamente, ele deu-se conta de que o corredor estava se esvaziando, e Cara estava parada, pacientemente o esperando. Ele baixou o olhar até ela e a garota ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Quer dividir o que pensa?", perguntou.

Ele olhou-a. "Eu tenho escolha?", ele disse, de certa maneira seco. "Você vai tagarelar em cima de mim até eu dizer."

Ela sorriu docemente. "Viu, você já me conhece tão bem", ela disse, e se ergueu para outro beijo rápido. Desta vez ele foi capaz de pegá-la e prolongar para algo mais satisfatório. Quando ele deixou-a ir, foi capaz de sorrir diante do olhar suave e zonzo dela. "Certo", ela suspirou. "Ok. De volta para as aulas. Você vai me contar mais tarde, certo?"

Ele suspirou e deixou-a ir, empurrando-a com certa gentileza em sua direção. "Torre de Astronomia, esta noite", ele disse. "Mesma hora."

Ela sorriu largamente. "Os outros alunos vão começar a se perguntar quem está os trancando pra fora".

Já ele bufou em desdém. "Deixe-os.", disse, com uma curva nos lábios. Fazia algum tempo que ele não enfeitiçava ninguém, e ele não se importaria se algum cabeça oca resolvesse desafiá-lo a fazer o que não devia. Seria bastante divertido.

Ela virou os olhos. "Estou atrasada para Herbologia, te vejo depois", disse por cima do ombro antes de sair correndo.

Draco assistiu-a ir com um olhar indulgente. Era fascinante, aquele sentimento que ela inspirava. Protetor, possessivo, de surpresa e adoração. Ele tinha uma suspeita peçonhenta de que poderia dar o nome àquilo, mas preferia não fazê-lo. Não ainda. Não até que Bellatrix saísse de seu caminho, de um modo ou de outro.

Virando-se, tomou o rumo para a aula de Astronomia, mentalmente fazendo uma anotação para encurralar Potter mais tarde e exigir saber o quê ele quisera dizer.

Foi pouco depois do jantar que Draco conseguiu parar Potter em qualquer lugar. Encontrou-o na biblioteca, envolto em livros e circundado por seus dois escudeiros patéticos. Draco andou a passos largos até onde os três estavam murmurando e parou, esperando até que os três o vissem. Ele não encarou ninguém menos que o garoto dos olhos verdes, entretanto, seu próprio olhar frio e remoto.

"Potter", ele falou, com gelo. "Uma palavra."

"Inferno sangrento, Malfoy, que diabos...", Weasley começou, soando irritante como sempre. Draco poderia ter se incomodado menos, seus olhos ainda fixos na pessoa com que queria ficar um momento a sós. Ele queria aquela conversa terminada logo e sem mais ninguém por perto.

Harry balançou a cabeça para seu amigo, cortando-o enquanto sustentava o olhar de Draco. "Não, Rony, está bem", ele disse, se levantando. "Vamos falar disso num lugar mais seguro, Malfoy."

Draco inclinou a cabeça. "Depois de você", disse friamente. Enquanto seguia Potter pela biblioteca, estava perfeitamente ciente de vários pares curiosos de olhos seguindo-os, ainda mais os dois que haviam deixado para trás. Ele não ficaria suspreso se Granger e Weasley os seguissem e tentassem entreouvi-los.

Potter parecia ter uma idéia de onde estava indo, e eles acabaram no segundo andar, em uma sala de aula poeirenta e abandonada. Harry virou-se conforme Draco fechava a porta e puxou sua varinha. A de Draco já estava ali por instinto, mas tudo que Potter fez foi apontar para a porta e murmurar um feitiço para trancá-la.

Draco escorregou a varinha de volta para dentro dos seus bolsos. "Sobre o que era a droga da sua mensagem, Potter?", ele sibilou, sem perder tempo. Ele não queria ficar a paredes fechada com o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu mais do que o necessário.

Potter ignorou-o e atravessou o cômodo, puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se como se estivesse muito cansado. Inferno sangrento, ele parecia medonho, Draco percebeu com certo atraso. Olhos sulcados e pele pálida. "Bem?", Draco demandou asperamente. Maldito grifinório arrogante.

Potter passou uma mão pelo rosto como se quisesse afastar qualquer coisa. "Você está falando do que eu disse a Cara hoje de manhã", ele disse, como se Draco não tivesse deixado aquilo perfeitamente claro.

"Você sabe perfeitamente a que estou me referindo", Draco devolveu geladamente. "Explique."

Potter deixou a mão cair e deu um sorriso desanimado. "Não me venha com política, Malfoy, você não tem nada de diplomata", ele disse antes que seu riso sumisse. "Bellatrix está atrás de você."

O sangue de Draco congelou. "_Como você sabe disso?",_ ele demandou, quase num sussurro.

Potter ergueu seu olhar para encontrar o Draco numa expressão cansada e sem humor. "Do mesmo jeito que sei de tudo", ele disse, a voz austera. "Nosso querido amigo, Tom Riddle."

Draco esteve momentaneamente confuso. "Quem?", disse.

Potter deve a ousadia de virar os olhos. "Céus, ele realmente não diz nada aos seus seguidores, não é?", ele disse. "Voldemort. Previamente conhecido como Thomas Marvolo Riddle, mestiço e monitor-chefe de Hogwarts." Draco teve que engasgar por um momento. Inferno sangrento...

Então ele obrigou-se a recuperar o controle. "Como você sabe?", demandou de novo.

Potter esfregou a testa mais uma vez. "Eu tenho uma... conexão, como quiser chamar", disse e riu baixinho. "Voldemort usou-a no ano passado para me levar ao Departamento de Mistérios. Eu aprendi a bloquear isso, mas às vezes capto pedaços de... planos, ou pensamentos, tanto faz. Não são mais dele planejando coisas importantes como antes, é apenas o que escapa quando ele não está sendo cuidadoso."

"E você conseguiu um 'pedaço' sobre Bellatrix", Draco disse, a voz congelante. Por dentro, ele estava preocupado, até amedrontado. Sabia que não poderia lidar com o Lord das Trevas. Para Bellatrix ele até estava se preparando, mas se Lord Voldemort estivesse envolvido agora...

Potter observou com atenção o chão. "Ele sabe sobre ela e o que ela está fazendo a você", ele disse, e deu de ombros. "Então eu sei."

"Droga", murmurou Draco sob a respiração, virando-se para encarar as janelas no outro extremo da sala.

Potter quebrou o silêncio. "Eu não acho que ele esteja envolvido, se você está preocupado com isso." Houve um bufo deselegante atrás dele. "Não há erros quando ele está satisfeito ou ansioso com algo que esteja planejando fazer. Parece mais que ele andou aprovando os planos dela."

"Cale a boca, Potter", Draco sibilou. Sua própria cabeça doía. O que aquilo significava? Como aquilo afetava o que ele tinha que fazer?

"Ela me mandou uma nota, também", Potter disse, ignorando-o. "Parecida com a que Cara ganhou." A isto, Draco girou para encarar o outro garoto. O olhar de Potter estava vazio e remoto. "Algo parecido com 'eu acabei com seu padrinho inútil, vou te pegar logo'." Ele estava quase sem emoção então, quando fungou. "Certo. Ela é claramente maluca, porque o bom e velho Tom quer se divertir."

Meramente, Draco se perguntou como teria sido, passar a vida inteira sabendo que o homem mais perigoso do mundo estava lá fora querendo matá-lo. Então ele afastou o pensamento incomum. Ele tinha seus próprios problemas. "Por que você?", ele finalmente grunhiu, relutante em falar com Potter sobre qualquer coisa. "Eu entendo que aconteça com Cara, mas por que com você?"

Potter sacudiu os ombros, levantando-se e começando a andar. "Todo mundo quer me matar", ele disse insipidamente. Draco não teve nada a dizer sobre isso, os dois sabiam que era verdade. Maldição, o pai de Draco discursava inúmeras vezes sobre como gostaria de fazer esse favor ao mestre e acabar com Potter.

"Foda", Draco finalmente disse, dando vazão ao aborrecimento que estava acumulado em sua mente e em seu corpo e apertando o nariz num esforço para aliviar parte da tensão em sua vista. "Foda, foda, foda."

Potter deu outro riso sem humor. "Sim, isso descreve muito bem", disse secamente. Puxou sua varinha e apontou-a para a porta, murmurando os contra-feitiços. "Eu só achei que você deveria saber."

Draco não disse nada, encarando a janela conforme o outro ia até a porta. "Potter", ele disse finalmente, as palavras praticamente se arrastando em sua garganta, embora houvesse algo que o forçava a dizer, acima de si mesmo. Talvez fosse a Professora Stone, restando ali no fundo de sua mente, ou Cara, tomando sua consciência. Ele ouviu os passos pararem. "Obrigado." Forçou-se a dizer.

Houve silêncio por um momento, no qual ele pode sentir Potter encarando suas costas. Uma dor de cabeça moderada atravessou suas defesas e desapareceu quando Potter disse com cautela, "Sempre que precisar". E então ouviu o som da porta se fechando atrás dele.

Draco continuou observando a janela, só então. Merda. O que tudo aquilo significava? Teve uma sensação desconfortável de que Bellatrix estava se esgueirando pelos cantos, esperando para atacar. E ele não tinha certeza se estava pronto. Sua poção funcionava, mas não o suficiente. Não o suficiente para lhe dar a vantagem que ele precisava. Merda, merda, merda, ele pensou de novo.

Alguns longos momentos depois, deu uma olhada no relógio e viu que estava atrasado para encontrar Cara. Virou-se e foi até a porta. Ele não gostava de deixá-la circulando sozinha por aí, não com as novidades.

Cara estava começando a tomar o rumo da Torre de Astronomia quando viu-se diante de Gina. "Ou..." sua amiga disse, parando rapidamente para evitar derrubá-la. "Onde você está indo?"

Cara deu um sorriso convencido. "O quê, encontrar Draco, lógico!"

Gina olhou-a especulativamente. "Diga, minha querida amiguinha e parceira", ela disse, inclinando-se para a frente. "Ele é tão bem desenvolvido quanto parece?", sussurrou.

Cara olhou-a com solenidade. "Melhor", ela sussurrou de volta. E as duas riram.

Enquanto elas estavam paradas ali, Emília Bulstrode veio pela virada do corredor, deu-lhes um olhar desdenhoso, e continuou seu caminho. Quando se virou, deixou cair uma pena.

"Ei...", Cara começou em meio tom, mas a outra garota já havia ido.

"Ela provavelmente não se incomodaria em voltar pra pegá-la", Gina disse, dando de ombros. Ela andou até onde a pena estava, jazendo sobre o chão. "Bem, eu poderia usar uma nova. Rony continua confundindo as minhas com penas de açúcar e mordendo a ponta delas." Gina se abaixou para pegar a pena, e tão logo seus dedos a tocaram, ela desapareceu.

Cara ficou ali, congelada, chocada. "Oh, Deus", ela sussurrou. "Gina?" Sem mesmo parar pra pensar, ela puxou sua varinha e apertou-a firme em sua mão, antes de se abaixar para ela mesma pegar a pena. Tão logo seus dedos a tocaram, ela ouviu vozes, vindo de diferentes lugares.

"Gina?", uma chamou.

"Cara, não!", outra disse, mas já era tarde demais. Cara sentiu aquele puxão em seu umbigo num flash doentio como costumava ser. Chave de Portal, ela pensou com medo, e então Hogwarts desapareceu.


	19. Dor

**Incógnitos**

**N/A – **Certo, eu não consegui resistir. Agora todos vocês me devem maciços montes de comentários!

_**Capítulo Dezenove – Dor**_

Draco estivera se apressando para chegar à Torre de Astronomia. Tinha a intenção de distrair Cara tanto quanto pudesse antes de lhe dizer que Potter sabia tudo sobre a situação deles. Ele sorriu com malícia silenciosamente ao passar com toda a pressa pelos corredores escuros. "Distrair" Cara estava se tornando um dos seus passatempos favoritos.

Ele tinha justamente alcançado o topo da escada do terceiro andar quando Emília Bulstrode passou por ele, com gelo nos olhos, claramente ignorando sua existência. Ele não se importou nada com ela, a garota era apenas outra sonserina que escolhera se afastar dele no ano passado, e conseqüentemente agora evitava ao máximo cruzar olhares com ele.

Ouviu vozes mais adiante, e reconheceu a de Cara. Ele sorriu, o que não combinava muito com ele, e apressou mais o passo. Ela tinha algo de especial, aquela garota... ela o fazia sorrir mesmo quando seus pensamentos eram escuros e suficientes para tentá-lo a fazer algo drástico. Ele identificou Gina Weasley como dona da outra voz, e estava já bem próximo da virada do corredor quando captou parte da conversa delas.

"Ela provavelmente não se incomodaria em voltar para pegá-la", Weasley disse, a voz ligeiramente carregada. Draco estava a alguns passos de distância ainda, mas pode ver quando ela andou até onde jazia uma pena abandonada. "Bem, eu poderia usar uma nova. Rony continua confundindo as minhas com penas de açúcar e mordendo a ponta delas." A ruiva se abaixou para pegar a pena, e tão logo seus dedos a tocaram, desapareceu. Draco sentiu o choque percorrendo seu corpo. Não. Era cedo demais...

Conforme ele parou em seu choque temporário, Cara engasgou, parecendo desnorteada. "Oh, Deus", ela sussurrou. "Gina?" E então, bem diante dos olhos amedrontados dele, ela puxou sua varinha e apertou-a com força em sua mão, antes de ela mesma pegar a famigerada pena.

"Cara, não?", Draco gritou, jogando-se para a frente tão rápido quanto podia, mas já era tarde demais. Ao mesmo tempo, ele ouviu a voz de Potter vir descendo pelo corredor, chamando, "Gina?". Cara desaparecera de vista.

"Droga", Draco amaldiçoou por sob a respiração, correndo até o fim da passagem e parando bem diante da aparentemente inofensiva pena.

"Draco", a voz de Potter veio atrás dele, tensa e concisa. "É ela, não é?"

Em resposta, Draco apontou sua varinha para a pena. "_Revelao_", sibilou. Um ligeiro nevoeiro subiu da Chave de Portal e denunciou vagamente o perfil de sua tia sorrindo maliciosamente antes de sumir.

"Foda", Potter disse. "Certo. Vamos."

Draco girou para fitá-lo a isto. "Fique fora disso, seu idiota", ele sibilou. "Eu não vou ter tempo pra dar uma de babá enquanto negocio com Bellatrix."

Potter apenas encarou-o de volta. "Você precisa de ajuda, e eu estarei perdido se deixar Gina ou Cara correrem qualquer perigo, só porque você é uma droga de sonserino cabeça de porco.", grunhiu. "Sem mencionar que eu sou provavelmente o melhor que pode arrumar na escola." Ele pegou sua mochila e tirou dela um pedaço de tecido bem familiar. "Eu trouxe comigo a minha capa. Entre aqui embaixo, e vamos."

Draco respirou com dificuldade entre os dentes, tentando esmagar seu pânico e sua fúria. Ele realmente não queria Potter no meio da coisa toda, mas ele tinha que admitir, ajuda provavelmente seria boa. "Mexa-se, Malfoy", ele disse sucintamente, derrubando sua mochila no chão enquanto o resto dele desaparecia de vista.

"Desgraçado", Draco grunhiu, antes de arremessar sua própria mochila para o chão. Antes que o fizesse, entretanto, puxou o pequeno frasco que andara carregando por aí. Por qual razão, ele não sabia. Mas algo o inspirara a colocar o vidro em sua bolsa naquela manhã, e agora ele estava feliz em tê-la ali. Talvez, se ajudasse...

Ele removeu a tampa e tomou dois goles. "Aqui", ele resmungou, estendendo o resto para Potter, mesmo parcialmente invisível como estava.

"O que é isso?", Potter demandou, os verdes olhos estreitos sobre ele.

"Droga Potter, beba logo a porcaria da poção", Draco falou com a voz arrastada, agarrando fortemente sua varinha. "É uma maldita proteção, ok? Para tentar bloquear a dor das maldições. Nós vamos precisar disso."

De alguma forma para sua surpresa, porque ele imaginou que o garoto recusaria qualquer coisa que _ele_ preparara, Potter pegou o frasco, virou o líquido num só fôlego e fez uma careta. "Certo", Potter disse, jogando o vidro por cima do ombro e ignorando o ruído dele se quebrando. "Vamos."

Draco reforçou mais ainda o aperto em sua varinha, e foi para baixo da capa. Potter puxou o capuz para cima, e assim que os dois estavam completamente cobertos pelo tecido, lançou-lhe um olhar sádico. "Segure-se", Draco murmurou, estendendo um pé para tocar a pena. Houve um puxão em seu umbigo, e os corredores de Hogwarts desapareceram.

Cara tropeçou e caiu pesadamente sobre os joelhos, engasgando quando a pele se arranhou sobre o chão áspero. Ou-ou-ou, ela pensou, fazendo uma careta enquanto se forçava a ficar sobre seus pés de novo, dando uma boa olhada em volta.

Ela estava numa sala grande, fracamente iluminada, desprovida da maioria dos móveis. As paredes estavam envoltas em algum papel escuro e grosseiro, e o chão de madeira empoeirada. Notou então um traço de cabelo vermelho do outro lado da sala, e imediatamente foi até lá.

"Gina?", ela sussurrou freneticamente, olhando em volta ansiosamente enquanto se apressava através do cômodo. Sua amiga estava deitada sobre as costas no chão, de olhos fechados. Cara abaixou-se e com insistência balançou-a. "Gina? Você está bem?"

Gina resmungou e ergueu uma mão até a testa. "Maldição", ela murmurou. "Lembre-me de não tocar nada que pertença a um sonserino."

Cara sentiu seus joelhos arranhados ficarem fracos, ficara tão aliviada em ouvir a voz de sua amiga. "Certo", ela disse suavemente. " Você pode se sentar? Está machucada?"

Gina abriu os olhos, encarando o teto por um segundo, e depois lentamente se sentou. "Estou bem", a ruiva disse cautelosamente. Tateou os bolsos, e então puxou sua varinha. "Ainda com a minha varinha. Você?"

Cara ergueu a mão direita. "Aham", ela começou a responder quando houve uma risada vinda do outro extremo da sala. Foi um som que mandou arrepios serpenteando pela espinha de Cara, um som que lhe despertava a suspeita de que predizia algo de que ela não gostaria nem um pouco.

"Oh, vejam", uma voz de mulher sussurrou teatralmente. "Duas pelo preço de uma." Cara e Gina giraram depressa sobre os calcanhares, Gina arrastando-se em pé, as varinhas direcionadas. Do outro lado do lugar uma mulher estava parada em pé.

"Bellatrix", Gina disse, sem flexões na voz. Cara sentiu uma onda fria percorrer suas costas.

Bellatrix Lestrange jogou a cabeça para trás e riu, aquela assustadora risada, maluca e insana. "Que prazer, a pequena Srta. Weasley de novo. E olhe que eu estava apenas esperando sua querida amiguinha, Cara." Cara estremeceu quando o sorriso afetado se voltou para ela. "Afinal de contas, _é ela_ quem vai me trazer Draco, como eu quero."

Cara forçou-se a falar, a ser corajosa. "Você não quer fazer isso", ela declarou, tentando não soar amedrontada. O que ela estava, de fato, era em pânico.

Bellatrix apenas alargou seu sorriso sádico. "Oh, eu certamente quero", ela disse suavemente, e então ergueu sua varinha.

"_Bulbous protectiago!_", Cara gritou ferozmente, agarrando um braço de Gina quando o ataque da varinha de Bellatrix atuou. Tudo que ela conseguia pensar eram os pedaços de informação que Gina deixara escapar na última primavera, sobre os detalhes escassos de Draco e as cicatrizes que era capaz de sentir sob seus dedos. Tudo que ela sabia era que devia tentar manter as maldições de Bellatrix bem afastadas delas. A familiar esfera alaranjada envolveu-as. Algo muito poderoso chocou-se contra o escudo, fazendo-o tremer e estremecer.

"Depressa, enfeitice-a", ela disse entredentes. Sua cabeça começava a pulsar, e ela estivera segurando o escudo apenas por alguns segundos. Houve vários golpes de uma só vez, um mais duro que o anterior.

Gina estava pálida, e Cara conseguia sentir finos tremores no braço que segurava, mas sua amiga ergueu a varinha e começou a atirar azarações com um olhar compenetrado. Por um momento, Cara teve um _flash_ de esperança. Seu escudo permanecia estável, e Gina estava berrando cada feitiço que conhecia, com jatos de luz saindo constantemente de sua varinha.

E então houve outra risada assustadora, e algo se arrebentou sobre o escudo de Cara com tal força que jogou as duas no chão sobre suas costas. Cara não apenas perdera o controle sobre seu escudo, como sua varinha escorregara de sua mão quando ela caiu pesadamente sobre o chão. Luzes cruzaram o espaço à sua volta quando sua cabeça bateu com toda a força contra a pedra empoeirada, e ela grunhiu.

"Bulbous protectiago", ela ouviu Gina gritando, um toque de desespero em sua voz, mas seus olhos estavam pesados. Merda, foi tudo que ela conseguiu pensar ao se deixar apagar.

Draco conseguiu se manter em pé, por pouco, quando a Chave de Portal os deixou. Ainda em segurança debaixo da capa, Potter apertou seu braço. Draco não lançou-lhe olhar algum, toda a sua atenção estava focada nas figuras do outro lado da sala.

Bellatrix, ele pensou em ódio absoluto. Enquanto ele observava, ela ria, outra daquelas risadas que assombravam seus pesadelos, e apontava a varinha para para uma bolha alaranjada de aparência razoavelmente fraca, do outro extremo da sala.

"_Crucio_!", Bellatrix exclamou numa voz insultuosa, e houve um débil suspiro quando a bolha rompeu-se. Os dedos de Potter cravaram-se em aviso no braço de Draco quando os dois viram as meninas caídas no chão, apagadas e aparentemente feridas. Cara estava jogava de um lado, o cabelo jogado sobre o rosto. Draco não podia dizer se ela estava mesmo inconsciente, e seu medo cresceu.

Bellatrix riu outra vez, apontando de novo a varinha. "_Crucio_", insistiu, triunfo praticamente jorrando se seu tom. Draco não conseguiu reter o jogo de ar que escapou entre seus dentes quando o corpo de Cara se contorceu em reação e um lamento estrangulado escapava por seus lábios.

Bellatrix o ouvira, entretanto, e parou para se virar em sua direção. "Draco", ela soltou o grito alto e agudo, parecendo supremamente satisfeita. "Saía daí e venha brincar, meu querido. Estive esperando por você."

Draco apertou com força sua varinha. Era agora. Ele livrou de Potter tão naturalmente quanto possível, deixando-o embaixo da capa para que usasse mais tarde como vantagem, e então se afastou, saindo debaixo do tecido para as escuras sombras da sala.

Bellatrix sorriu de forma atormentada quando o viu. "Meu desagradável sobrinho, venha brincar", ela esganiçou-se de novo. Apontou sua varinha para ele. "Eu lhe disse, não há como de se esconder", ela disse. E sacudiu a mão livre por cima do ombro. "E realmente, você devia me agradecer por cuidar dessa sua namorada", ela sorriu. "Um Malfoy não deveria se rebaixar a tais padrões."

"Eu pensei que já tinha desgraçado este nome satisfatoriamente", Draco retrucou, no tom mais controlável que conseguiu. "O que ainda falta?"

"Agora você está falando como meu querido e falecido primo Sirius", Bellatrix arrastou sua voz. "Você é um traidor de seu sangue como ele era. E ele morreu, exatamente como vai acontecer com você." Um sorriso maníaco atravessou seu rosto. "Vou me divertir com isso."

Vamos, Potter, Draco pensou em desespero. Será que o Garoto Maravilha não ia fazer _nada_? Pegue Bellatrix com a guarda baixa, idiota!

"_Estupefaça_!", veio bem de trás do lugar onde ele estava, tão logo ele pensou, e Bellatrix girou com uma onda de raiva ao notar a luz amarela.

"_Protego_", ela sibilou. "_Accio_, _Revealo_!" E para grande desânimo de Draco, a capa voou longe de Potter para revelar o garpoto de rosto austero parado, a varinha apontada para Bellatrix.

Ela riu como a pessoa insana que era. "Potter!", ela exultou. "Tanto melhor! _Expelliarmus_!", gritou, e o jato de luz saiu de sua varinha. Draco meramente conseguiu esquivar-se para um lado antes de começar a lançar suas próprias maldições. Todo o tempo, Bellatrix os cercava com aquele seu sorriso maníaco, atirando feitiços de todas as formas e tamanhos. Um cortou seu braço, e ele cerrou os dentes antes de lançar outra azaração de corte sobre ela. Sua poção parecia ajudar, entretanto, e conforme o sangue fluía ele ainda era capaz de girar e se desviar.

Alguns metros atrás, Potter estava apoiado sobre um joelho, conseguindo de esquivar de um _estupefaça_ e retrucando com um Feitiço Fervente sobre ela. Ele não teve que olhar para saber que o outro garoto tinha o rosto severo e determinado como ele era, ou que Potter estava tentando caminhar para o lado afim de ficar à frente das garotas.

Mas Bellatrix não estava disposta a isto. "_Crucio_!", ela gritou, e Draco foi um segundo lento demais. O facho de luz verde atingiu seu ombro, e seu corpo explodiu em dor. Quaisquer traços remanescentes de sua poção desapareceram sob o poder da Maldição Imperdoável. Ele não conseguiu conter o grito que escapou por sua garganta ao cair pesadamente sobre os joelhos.

"_Petrificus totalis_", ele ouviu Potter gritando à distância, seguido de uma série de outras maldições, mas a dor não parava. Bellatrix era boa demais para precisar se desviar, e estava bem longe de romper o feitiço. Sua pele estava em fogo, seus dedos explodiam...

E então houve outra voz, uma mais fraca desta vez. "_Estupefaça_", ela disse, e a dor parou. Draco caiu para a frente antes que pudesse se reter. Potter estava ali um momento depois.

"Você está bem?", o outro garoto disse asperamente.

Draco se forçou a ficar sobre seus joelhos, notando o sangue que escapava de um corte sobre a sobrancelha de Potter, e as bolhas em sua mão esquerda. Adivinhe... o Potter Perfeito não era tão perfeito assim. "Bem", ele grunhiu, conseguindo se levantar.

"Bom", Potter disse, finalmente afastando-se com pressa. Draco fitou as costas dele e então seus pés se moveram sem que ele registrasse direito o que estava à sua frente.

"Cara", Draco disse com urgência, e com toda a ansiedade conforme se deixava cair dolorosamente no chão, onde a garota ainda jazia imóvel. "Maldição, garota, abra os olhos!", Ela estava assustadoramente pálida, os olhos fechados e mal parecia estar respirando.

"Vá se danar", ela disse muito debilmente, tão debilmente que ele não teria ouvido se não tivesse visto os lábios dela se movendo.

E quase curvou-se de alívio. "Talvez mais tarde", ele replicou, baixando sua cabeça até que tocasse a dela. "Merlin."

"Gina", Potter estava dizendo perto dele, a voz firme. "Vamos, Gina. Acorde. Acorde!" Draco virou-se para ver que a ruiva estava imóvel e rígida quando Potter a segurou. Potter encontrou os olhos de Draco por cima dela, em seu rosto algo que Draco reconheceu. Era o que ele sentira ao ver Cara atingida pela _cruciatus_. "Precisamos voltar a Hogwarts", Potter disse.

"Como?", Draco retorquiu. "Aquela vaca nos trouxe pra onde-quer-que-estejamos, e não sabemos se há mais alguém por perto. Nós podemos estar em plena fortaleza de Voldemort."

Potter apenas pareceu mais austero, e apenas segurou Gina mais perto. "Cara, está tudo bem com você?", perguntou curtamente.

"Sim", ela disse com suavidade de onde estava, apoiada em Draco, seus dedos de alguma força enlaçados com os dele. "Vou ficar bem. A Gina está bem?"

"Não", o outro garoto falou depressa. "Nós precisamos..."

E então houve um ruído suave atrás deles, e Harry e Draco viraram-se, as varinhas apontadas, instintivamente protegendo as garotas com os corpos.

O Professor Snape estava diante deles, McGonagall a seu lado, os lábios contraídos e severa. "Professor", Draco disse, baixando sua varinha. Nunca estivera tão aliviado em ver o diretor da sua Casa.

Em dois passos o Mestre de Poções estava apoiado em um joelho, empurrando-o para o lado para examinar Cara antes de se voltar para Gina. "Você tem algumas explicações para dar, Sr. Malfoy", ele disse depressa, sem dar a Harry ou Draco sequer uma olhada.

A Professora McGonagall estava parada ao lado da forma frouxa de Bellatrix, murmurando uma variedade de feitiços. Draco viu cordas a envolvendo com satisfação profunda, e observou enquanto a Professora de Transformações arrancava a varinha dos dedos da mulher. "Os garotos estão feridos?", ela perguntou bruscamente, virando-se para olhá-los, cerrando as sobrancelhas diante do corte no rosto de Potter e o no braço de Draco.

"Vamos ficar bem, professora", Potter respondeu, a voz concisa. Draco estava secretamente intrigado pela firmeza na voz dele, falando com a diretora de sua própria Casa. O que ele não sabia sobre Potter? Sua atenção voltou logo para a garota apoiada nele, entretanto, quando os dedos dela apertaram mais os dele.

Snape estava murmurando feitiços sobre Gina Weasley, enquanto ela era magicamente posicionada sobre uma maca. "Segure McDouglas em pé, Draco", ele disse asperamente, se levantando. "Potter, você ajuda. Vamos". A voz do homem mais velho não inspirava perguntas, e Draco apertou seu braço na cintura de Cara, com esforço fazendo os dois ficarem em pé, conforme seu corpo tremia com os resíduos comuns da _cruciatus_. Potter estava lá, entretanto, e juntos eles conseguiram se manter firmes.

McGonagall levitara Bellatrix no ar, e estava naquele momento puxando-a por um braço. "Certo", ela disse repentinamente. "Segurem firme", ela disse, estendendo um braço.

Potter parou um momento e murmurou um feitiço accio para recuperar sua capa, e então Draco estendeu um braço para segurar a manga das vestes dela enquanto Snape segurava a outra. "Hogwarts", ela disse, e a sala deserta e sombria desapareceu.


	20. O Resultado da Escuridão

**Incógnitos**

**N/A – **Meus queridos leitores: preparem-se, ainda há alguns pontos a esclarecer antes do fim. E outras coisas para se desenvolverem...

**N/T – **Perceberam? A fic está terminando! Só faltam o último capítulo e o epílogo, que eu devo terminar semana que vem. Falem a verdade... Eu fui muito eficiente nesta tradução! Logo devo começar a terceira também, não falta muito. Na verdade, eu queria ter publicado tudo hoje, mas tive que dividir meu tempo de computador com minha história original, que estou passando a limpo, e com os rascunhos de umas fics novas... Mais ou menos assim... Alguma DG... Mas isso fica entre nós!

**_Capítulo Vinte – O Resultado da Escuridão_**

McGonagall e Snape aparentemente haviam trazido uma Chave de Portal consigo, porque Draco descobriu-se tentando se firmar sobre os pés quando eles apareceram na enfermaria de Hogwarts.

"Traga-a até aqui, professora", Madame Pomfrey disse vivamente atrás dele. "Potter, Malfoy, McDouglas, vocês fiquem naquelas três camas e não se mexam até eu mandar."

Draco manteve a boca fechada, quando percebeu que aquela não era a melhor hora para chamar a atenção para si mesmo, e ao invés disso ajudou Cara até cama. Ela estava curvada pesadamente contra ele, e foi só com a ajuda de Potter que ele foi capaz de carregá-la até a cama mais próxima. Ele estava respirando com dificuldade quando a aconchegou sobre os travesseiros.

Potter logo se afastou, pegando uma cama do outro lado da sala, bem distante, ao invés daquela sobre a qual estava então Cara, de olhos de fechados. Draco supôs que fosse outro tipo de gentileza da parte do outro garoto, ao qual ele devia ser grato. Naquele momento, entretanto, ele estava muito ferido e muito cansado para ter qualquer porcaria de gratidão.

Madame Pomfrey estava murmurando coisas por cima da Weasley mais jovem conforme Draco se ajeitava sobre a estreita cama de hospital. Cada terminação nervosa em seu corpo ardia ao forçar seus músculos exaustos a se mexerem.

A porta irrompeu aberta e os leais lambe-botas de Potter vieram correndo. "Harry!", Granger exclamou, alcançando-o primeiro.

"Está bem, cara?", Rony disse, parecendo preocupado. "Nós encontramos a sua mochila no chão e..." sua voz falhou ao descobrir sua irmã. "Gina", ele disse, a voz enfraquecida.

Draco observou com certo interesse enquanto Granger o segurava pelo braço. "Espere, Rony", disse ela suavemente. "Madame Pomfrey está com ela." O corpo do outro estava tenso e praticamente forçando contra ela, mas Weasley não se mexeu. Apenas assentiu com firmeza e ficou parado, assistindo.

Granger olhou de volta para Potter, a mão ainda firme sobre o braço de Weasley. "O que aconteceu, Harry? Você está OK? A Gina está OK?"

"Acredito que todos gostaríamos de ouvir o que o Sr. Potter e o Sr. Malfoy têm a dizer", veio a voz da Professora McGonagall, severa e contida. "Entretanto, vocês dois terão que esperar sua vez. O Professor Dumbledore está os esperando em sua sala assim que Madame Pomfrey os liberar."

"Malfoy", Weasley disse, sua voz um devagar, lento, furioso murmúrio. Ele girou e viu onde Draco estava sentado, as sobrancelhas espremidas e juntas, e começou a andar na direção dele. "Que diabos você fez, seu filhote de..."

"Sr. Weasley! Linguagem!", McGonagall ralhou. Draco e o outro garoto a ignoraram, entretanto, ao fitarem um ao outro. Francamente, Draco estava um pouco cansado demais para o tipo de luta que Weasley claramente queria, mas ele se daria mal se recusasse a oferta.

"Eu, Weasley?", ele falou com voz arrastada, propositalmente o irritando. "Puxa, eu me sinto tão especial. Seu amigo Potter também estava nesta linda aventura, por que você não soca primeiro?"

Rony abriu a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa, mas McGonagall o interrompeu. "Já é o suficiente", ela sibilou. "Sr. Weasley! Srta. Granger! Para fora, os dois!" O dedo dela apontado diretamente para o rosto de Weasley fez o ruivo alto percebeu que estava prestes a arrumar uma briga na frente de múltiplos professores, e fez o que fora mandado. Não sem um último olhar assassino para Draco, claro.

Draco dispensou os dois de sua mente tão logo as portas da enfermaria se fecharam atrás deles, e olhou então para Cara. Ela estava deitada imóvel, bem onde ele a deixara, com apenas o movimento regular de subida e descida de seu peito, acusando que ela ainda estava viva. "Cara...", ele disse em voz baixa, precisando ter certeza de que ela ainda estava com ele, ainda desperta e não em qualquer estado de inconsciência como sua amiga.

Ela virou a cabeça ao som de seu nome, e suaves olhos escuros, cheios de dor encontraram os dele. "Ei", ela disse suavemente. "Está bem?"

Draco não pode conter um sorriso, tenro e morno, que escapou dele. "Estou", mentiu. "Não durma, certo? Fique acordada, deixe que Madame Pomfrey vai vir dar uma olhada em você."

A porta se abriu novamente, e ele ergueu os olhos para desta vez ver a Professora Stone entrando sem cerimônia. Os olhos dela percorreram o aposento, parando onde Snape estava inclinado sobre Gina Weasley com a curandeira da escola, antes de notar o resto deles.

Draco baixou os olhos quando os dela passaram por si. Não queria ver as reprimendas, o desapontamento que devia estar ali. Ele conseguira mandar quatro pessoas, incluindo ele próprio, para a ala hospitalar. Dois deles, duas garotas inocentes que agora estavam gravemente feridas.

Uma mão quente pousou em ombro e ele sobressaltou-se, surpreso em ver que a Professora Stone conseguira se aproximar dele sem ser notada. "A maldição _crucio_, Draco?", ela perguntou calmamente, e sem outra saída ele ergueu a vista para ela, temeroso do que veria.

E ao invés de recriminação, de culpa, ele viu preocupação, alívio e carinho suficiente para fazer algo estranho se formar em sua garganta. Conseguiu inclinar sua cabeça ligeiramente em resposta quando os dedos dela apertaram vivamente seu pulso, braço e nuca. Cada toque daquelas mãos mornas era como um atiçador quente para seus nervos inflamados e tudo que ele pode fazer foi fazer uma careta em resposta.

A Professora Stone finalmente suspirou, e puxou de seus bolsos uma garrafa de vidro azul escuro. "Tome dois goles disso", ela disse a ele, arrancando a tampa e pressionando-a sobre a mão dele. Draco estava ainda engasgado com aquele bolo na garganta, sendo que teve que se forçar a erguer o frasco até seus lábios. Obedientemente, tomou dois goles, e para sua surpresa sentiu uma mornidão deliciosa começar a percorrer sua pele, confortando suas pulsantes terminações nervosas. A Professora Stone, enquanto isso, estava murmurando feitiços de cura, emendando a pele partida a seu ombro, seu joelho, e suas mãos. E todos os lugares de que ele se esquecera.

"Cara precisa de um pouco", ele conseguiu dizer, uma nota áspera em sua voz. Houve então um toque suave na maçã de seu rosto e em seu cabelo antes que a Professora Stone se virasse para a outra cama. Draco apenas se sentou e focou sua atenção na súbita queimação em seus olhos. Ele não tinha motivo para se sentir daquele jeito, nenhum motivo para lutar contra lágrimas inesperadas.

"Severus, Poppy", a Professora Stone disse, sua voz mais alta e subitamente mais severa. "É melhor virem aqui."

Draco girou o rosto a isto, sem perceber que não havia mais dor e encarou a forma imóvel de Cara na outra cama. "Cara?", ele disse, um toque de pânico escapando em sua fala. Conteve este toque, com dificuldade, e engoliu em seco. "Cara?", disse de novo, com mais força.

A Professora Stone estava inclinada sobre ela, de varinha em mão, murmurando feitiços enquanto Madame Pomfrey se apressava até ali. A curandeira deu uma longa olhada e seus lábios se crisparam fortemente, antes que sua própria varinha estivesse à mão e as duas mulheres começassem a trabalhar ao mesmo tempo. Draco simplesmente assistiu, o peito cheio com medo.

Uma mão mais pesada pousou em seu ombro. "Dumbledore está nos esperando", disse a voz de Potter atrás dele.

"Dumbledore pode esperar", Draco atirou de volta, balançando as pernas para se levantar. Sem nunca tirar os olhos da figura inclinada diante de si. Ele não deixaria Cara, não quando ela estivesse deitada tão parada e pálida...

A mão apertou-o. "Eles não vão te deixar ficar", insistiu a voz de Potter. "Confie em mim, eu sei. Assim que você se levantar, eles vão se lembrar que você está aqui e te chutam pra fora." Houve uma profusão de amargura naquelas palavras. Draco continuou tenso e pronto para ir ao lado de Cara a qualquer momento. "McGonagall está esperando."

A mão se afastou, mas Draco não se mexeu. Nem achou que pudesse. "Sr. Malfoy", o tom estridente da professora de Transfiguração o cortou. "Agora, se não se importar."

A cabeça de Madame Pomfrey ergueu-se por um breve momento, de cenho franzido. "Vá, Sr. Malfoy. Você não pode fazer nada aqui, e desde que a Professora Stone já cuidou de você, você pode ir ver o diretor." E então ela baixou-se de novo, desta vez porque uma cortina estava magicamente girando para envolver a cama, desaparecendo totalmente da vista de Draco.

Draco trancou um punho. Maldição... teve que se forçar a ficar em pé, a andar até o portal onde McGonagall e Potter estavam esperando. Ele não lançou qualquer olhar para eles, passando direto. Ele sabia onde era o escritório de Dumbledore. Não iria esperar nenhuma droga de escolta, porque se esperasse, tinha plena certeza de que daria meia volta até aquela ala hospitalar e começaria a disparar feitiços de tiro a qualquer um que se metesse em seu caminho. E nada daquilo seria um movimento terrivelmente esperto de sua parte. Engraçado, ele se descobria fazendo várias coisas que não eram bem terrivelmente espertas desde Cara...

----------------

Dumbledore estava quieto, contente em se sentar e ficar olhando para ele e para Potter. Draco não disse uma palavra, apenas se sentara chafurdado na confortável poltrona que aparentemente o estivera esperando. Era peculiar, saber que ele estava pensando a mesma coisa que o Garoto Maravilha.

Conseqüentemente, foi o velho atrás da escrivaninha que primeiro quebrou o silêncio. "Draco", ele disse, a voz gentil, os olhos azuis e estranhamente gentis. "Por que você não começa. Fale-me sobre Bellatrix."

Draco não se mexeu. Não estava terrivelmente inclinado a dividir a história com ninguém, nem mesmo o diretor. Ele podia não desprezar mais o homem da mesma forma como fazia em seus primeiros, mas tampouco era seu fã. Estava vagamente impressionado pelo poder, idade e controle que o velho bruxo emanava.

Dumbledore continuou a olhá-lo daquele jeito, entretanto, e finalmente se descobriu abrindo a boca.

"Bellatrix passou o verão na Mansão Malfoy", disse depressa. "Ela disse que ia me matar pelo que aconteceu no ano passado... com meu pai", forçou-se a dizer.

"Por que ela não te matou durante o verão?", perguntou o diretor. Os olhos ainda gentis.

Draco bufou, quase instintivamente. "Ela gosta de caçar", disse, gelo em suas palavras.

Dumbledore assentiu levemente. "Bellatrix sempre foi uma garota esperta e perspicaz", ele disse. "Mesmo quando aluna, ela se deliciava mais com a antecipação de algo do que com o próprio evento." Na outra poltrona, Potter suspirou sem se conter. Potter estava categoricamente sendo deixado de lado por algum motivo, Draco percebeu. Interessante.

E por algum motivo, saber que o Garoto Maravilha estava inquieto fez Draco relaxar só um pouco. "Ela me informou, através de cartas, de suas intenções de continuar e concluir o jogo depois que eu chegasse a Hogwarts." Continuou com frieza. "Ela também inseriu Cara McDouglas em suas ameaças."

Dumbledore assentiu de novo. E então olhou para Potter. "Harry?", perguntou, voz regular.

"Eu estava tendo sonhos sobre Bellatrix", Potter disse, as palavras contidas e curtas. "Então também recebi uma carta. Eu avisei Draco hoje, mais cedo." Hmmm... Draco pensou curiosamente. Potter estava sendo tremendamente ríspido com o diretor. Interessante.

"Por que nenhum de vocês foi até um dos professores, ou eu mesmo, com todas essas informações?", Dumbledore finalmente disse, os olhos inquisitivos.

Potter foi quem falou primeiro. "Não era da sua conta", disse em tom inflexível.

Dumbledore ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Como diretor, tudo que afeita o bem estar de um aluno é da minha conta". Potter bufou baixinho sob aquele argumento e Draco se descobriu ficando muito, muito curioso sobre o que seriam todos os fatos incógnitos correndo entre aquela sala. Entre ele mesmo, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, e o velho bruxo atrás da mesa, havia muita tensão preenchendo o ar. Muito mais do que ele imaginara. Claramente, havia algo que ele não sabia acontecendo.

"Talvez os alunos não sintam a necessidade de comunicar cada pequena coisa com pessoas que não demonstram nada da mesma cortesia em retorno", Potter sibilou, raiva escapando de seu tom.

Dumbledore apenas olhou para Potter por um longo momento, e então se voltou para Draco. Ele pensou ter captado uma certa tristeza nos olhos do homem. "Como se passaram os eventos desta noite?"

"Bellatrix plantou uma Chave de Portal de única ida", Draco falou, inflexível, não muito diferente de como Potter fizera mais cedo. "Gina Weasley aparentemente a ativou por acidente. Cara a seguiu. Potter e eu fomos atrás delas."

Dumbledore tentou arrancar mais de ambos os dois, mas nenhum estava inclinado a contar em grandes detalhes a luta daquela noite. Finalmente o diretor suspirou, seus olhos azuis tristes e exaustos. "Está tarde, e ambos os dois tiveram uma noite difícil. Sugiro que vão para suas camas, e eu falarei com vocês pela manhã."

Potter se levantou rapidamente e deu um frio aceno de despedida antes de sair. Draco, logo atrás dele. Estava exausto e preocupado e tão logo desceu as escadas do escritório do diretor, tomou o rumo da ala hospitalar. Ele veria Cara, nem que tivesse que enfeitiçar tudo em seu caminho para isso, ele pensou sombriamente.

----------------

Draco encarou o gelado céu noturno. As estrelas estavam brilhantes e a temperatura baixa parecia fazê-las estalar mais do que o usual. Sentou-se sobre o mesmo banco da Torre de Astronomia que ele e Cara haviam estado da última vez, e apenas continuou encarando as estrelas.

Madame Pomfrey o pegara tentando invadir a ala hospitalar, e claramente o expulsara dali, quase dando-o um tapa nas orelhas. Coisa essa que o fez endireitar a coluna e resmungar algo furioso para a mulher. Um Malfoy não era tratado como uma criança sem rumo, por ninguém.

Mas ela mencionara durante o processo que Cara estava dormindo E que ela ficaria bem, assim que amanhecesse. E então ela ficou tentada a mudar de idéia e deixá-lo entrar na enfermaria para passar a noite sob observação, e ele então sumira. Não ficaria na enfermaria. Era muito... inseguro para que pudesse dormir adequadamente. E desde que soubesse que Cara ficaria bem, estava livre para vagar e arrumar um canto escuro tranqüilo para pensar.

E era o que ele estava fazendo agora, pensando. Revivendo momentos do verão passado, e dos anos anteriores. O ódio, a violência, as várias vidas que haviam minguado com a sua. A escuridão que pervertera sua família e a qualquer um que tocasse. Mesmo que ele tivesse conseguido arrastar Cara para aquelas trevas, apesar da sua intenção de fazer o oposto. Agora, graças a ele, ela estava adormecida e ferida num lado distante do castelo.

Continuou observando as estrelas, sem vê-las. Como ele poderia seguir, com aquela nuvem negra que pairava sobre ele e sobre seu próprio nome... Ele nunca estaria livre daquilo, e qualquer pessoa que se ligasse a ele também nunca ficaria livre dela...

Ele foi subitamente arrancado de seus devaneios pela abertura da porta de empurrar. Instintivamente pegou sua varinha, apontando-a para a cabeça que surgiu. Não se mexeu até que a pessoa aparecesse e se revelasse a ele.

"Olá, Draco", Harry Potter disse friamente.


	21. Percepções sob o Ogden

**Incógnitos**

**N/A – **_Jade: _Estou tão feliz que você esteja lendo e gostando! Eu também gosto da Cara... e quem ia querer um Draco OOC? (**N/T: **signinifica 'out of character', um personagem 'fannon', ou seja, distorcido do que ele realmente é pelo autor da fic.) Ele é tão, hum, intrigante do jeito que é... estalando lábios

_MetroDweller: _Depois do livro 5, eu simplesmente não consigo imaginar Harry sendo tão bonzinho quanto ele era antes... No meu mundo maluco, Harry tem uma certa quantidade de problemas pra superar antes de ficar bem de novo. (Alguém aí sente o cheiro de pistas? Hehehe.)

Para todos os leitores: este capítulo contém o que na América é proibido, menores de idade bebendo, embora eu acredite que seja legal na Grã-Bretanha. De qualquer forma, não liguem isso é apenas uma história e parte do enredo.

_**Capítulo Vinte e Um – Percepções sob o Ogden**_

Draco não baixou a varinha; sua mão estava rígida e estável quando apontou entre os olhos de Potter. "O que você quer, Potter?", perguntou friamente.

O outro garoto pareceu ignorar o fato de que Draco tinha uma varinha apontada para ele – algo ao mesmo tempo muito corajoso e muito estúpido. Ao invés disso, ele se abaixou e se ergueu com um pacote em mãos, falando alguma coisa muito baixa para alguém ali atrás, depois empurrando e fechando a porta. Draco não se mexeu.

Potter pareceu olhá-lo sobre a fria escuridão da Torre de Astronomia, seus olhos faiscando no escuro. Por um breve momento, Draco sentiu sua cabeça começar a doer, uma pressão de denunciando atrás de seus olhos...

"O que diabos você está fazendo?", ele vociferou, os dedos apertando mais a varinha, ainda direcionada para o Garoto Maravilha.

Potter pareceu piscar, e então uma expressão cansada atravessou seu rosto antes que ele desviasse a vista. Draco permaneceu parado, seguindo o progresso do outro enquanto rolava sobre um banco próximo, sentando-se casualmente sobre ele, o pacote ainda perto dele.

"Você pode muito bem apontar isso pra lá, porque eu não vou sacar a minha", Potter disse brandamente, puxando uma garrafa pequena e grossa que parecia vagamente familiar, conseguindo retirar o lacre e levando-a aos lábios. Tomou um longo gole antes de baixá-la e a estender a Draco. Balançou-a um pouco diante do outro. "Imaginei que você poderia pegar um pouco disso, também."

A mente de Draco trabalhou furiosamente. Aquilo poderia ser alguma espécie de truque? O que Potter estava tentando arrumar ali?

Um canto da boca do outro garoto levantou-se num sorriso sádico e pouco característico dele. "Rony está de olho na porta, ninguém vai entrar aqui essa noite." Seu sorriso se torceu um pouco mais. "Hermione está o ajudando, embora eu ache que ela está até agora murmurando todos os efeitos colaterais do licor. Pobre Rony."

Draco ficou parado por mais um momento antes de, lentamente, baixar a varinha. Potter ainda segurava a garrafa estendida para ele. Outro momento se passou, e então Draco guardou a varinha no bolso, pegando depois a garrafa. Olhou de soslaio para esta na escuridão. O melhor Ogden. Bem, bem, bem, aparentemente o Potter Perfeito tinha um lado 'mau', afinal de contas. Levou o frasco aos lábios e tomou um grande gole. Queimou todo o caminho que percorreu em sua garganta, aterrissando em seu estômago com um baque que não foi mal vindo.

Devolveu a garrafa assim que sentou. "Eu ainda não gosto de você, você sabe.", disse.

Potter deu de ombros, tomando outro gole. "Eu também não gosto muito de você"

Draco aceitou a bebida de volta. "Onde você arrumou isso?", perguntou.

Potter riu desdenhosamente enquanto Draco bebia. "Rony conseguiu com um dos seus irmãos. Estava guardando para uma ocasião especial."

Draco fez uma careta ao repassar outra vez a garrafa. "Tantos malditos Weasleys", disse. "Eu não gosto deles, também."

Potter riu, erguendo a garrafa. "Eles também não são terrivelmente aficionados por você. Talvez ninguém seja, a não ser Cara ou a Professora Stone, na verdade."

Draco sacudiu os ombros e encarou o céu noturno. "É", murmurou.

Na hora seguinte, hora e meia, duas horas, passou no que tornou uma distorção crescentemente prazerosa de resmungos e bebidas. Ele e o outro garoto ao seu lado pareceram absortos em seus próprios pensamentos, seus próprios problemas.

E foi Draco quem, para sua própria surpresa. "Eu não posso continuar com Cara", disse, arrastando um pouco demais suas palavras.

"Ao menos você a teve", Potter resmungou. "Eu não posso ter ninguém. Desgraçado do Voldemort."

Draco riu asperamente e pegou mais uma vez a garrafa. "Todos que se misturam com um Malfoy não conseguem escapar sem alguma cicatriz. Eu aposto como Cara conseguiu algumas belezinhas agora." Tomou um gole comprido. Já havia parado de queimar sua garganta alguns litros de licor atrás.

Potter escorregou até que estivesse sentado no chão, encostado no banco, encarando o céu. "Ela te ama", disse lentamente, cuidadosamente.

Draco bufou e tomou outro gole. "E daí?", disse amargamente. Enquanto seu peito de erguia com um sonoro soluço.

Potter virou a cabeça para encará-lo no escuro. "Você não pode se livrar do amor", disse. E aqueles malditos olhos verdes brilharam mais sem luz. "Ele volta pra te dar uma boa mordida no traseiro." Estendeu a mão para a garrafa, e Draco a devolveu. "E Cara provavelmente vai te matar e deixar em pedacinhos antes que você consiga se livrar dela."

Draco percebeu-se vendo uma imagem mental de Cara entrando furiosa e sumindo com suas meias, e sua boca se curvou num sorriso admitidamente bêbado. Inferno, ele estava bêbado. "Ela fez minhas meias desaparecerem uma vez", disse.

Harry engoliu e sorriu afetado. "Provavelmente aprendeu com a Gina", disse. "Ela gosta de fazer isso com os seus irmãos." O sorriso se tornou melancólico, e Draco estava bêbado o suficiente para ficar curioso com isso. "Fez isso comigo uma vez, antes que as aulas recomeçassem."

"Você tem uma coisa por essa Weasley em miniatura", Draco percebeu com uma parte restante de seu cérebro, que não estava claramente funcionando como sempre.

Então foi a vez de Potter de soar amargo. "Não posso", ele disse. "Eu tenho que matar o desgraçado do Voldemort", atirou o nome num som largo e áspero. "As pessoas à minha volta morrem. Eu não posso ter ninguém."

Draco escorregou para ele próprio se sentar sobre o chão de pedra frio, sua cabeça girando um pouco ao fazer isso. Merda, ele bebera mais do que percebera. "Você não pode se livrar do amor", resmungou. "Ele volta pra te dar uma boa mordida no traseiro."

Potter gargalhou, o que acabou sendo um som explosivo, que ecoou na noite cálida e fria. "Isso é pra você. Quanto a mim, só resta ter um encontro com a porra do destino. _Maldito_ Dumbledore."

"O quê, o pequeno Potter desdenhando seu herói?", Draco falou com malícia, embora seu tom tenha sido um pouco flácido, devido ao álcool.

"Eu sou o herói, você não sabia? Tenho que salvar toda a droga do mundo, ou será o inferno na terra. Ninguém se incomodou em me perguntar se eu queria a porcaria da profecia." Potter estava murmurando agora, e a cabeça de Draco recomeçava a doer, desta vez uma dor pulsante que continuava crescendo.

"Potter!", ele finalmente exclamou, esticando um pé e chutando o outro garoto nas canelas. "Pare, desgraça! Eu não sei o que você está fazendo, mas dói demais!"

A dor parou abruptamente, e Potter esfregou uma mão no rosto. "Estou bêbado", ele disse, baixando a mão e encostando para trás a cabeça. "Tenho menos controle assim. Desculpe."

"Apenas pare", Draco murmurou. A parte que ainda trabalhava de seu cérebro registrava que ele estava sentado, bebendo, e tendo uma conversa com Harry Potter, seu velho inimigo. "Por que o velho não pode fazer ele mesmo?"

Desta vez o riso foi alto e amargo. "A maldita profecia, aí está o porquê. Um não pode existir enquanto o outro viver. Matar ou ser uma droga de um morto." Potter apontou um polegar trêmulo para si mesmo. "Sou eu."

Draco fechou a boca. Ele esytava tendo problemas para processar tudo aquilo, e no momento não estava muito preocupado com isso. "A vida é uma droga", ele disse, e pegou a garrafa.

"É", Potter murmurou.

----------

Draco deveria ter dormido, ou apagado, ou qualquer coisa parecida, porque a próxima coisa de que lembrava era de estar sentado com uma pontada na nuca, e muito frio sob o fraco sol da manhã. Ele se contorceu sob a luz, resistindo ao impulso de grunhir. Merda, merda, merda. Ele já tomara um pouco do licor de seu pai, às vezes com companhia, às vezes sem. Dependia dele estar numa festa ou tentando afastar qualquer dor. Ele conhecia uma ressaca quando tinha uma.

Houve movimento a alguns passos de distância, e Draco virou a cabeça tão depressa, que teve que engolir algo que subiu por sua garganta. Potter grunhiu. "Desgraça, eu odeio a manhã seguinte", ele murmurou. O garoto dos cabelos pretos ergueu a cabeça e olhou para Draco, os olhos verdes estreitos através da luz.

Draco observou-o afetado. "Eu não gosto de você", resmungou entredentes.

Potter bufou e então recuou. "O mesmo comigo", disse, antes de respirar fundo e se empurrar sobre os pés. "Foda, foda, foda", ele murmurou, passando uma mão pela cabeça. "Espero que a Hermione não tenha ficado louca o suficiente pra não me arrumar algo pra essa ressaca."

Draco apenas ficou sentado e observou o outro fazendo seu caminho até a porta se empurrar, empurrando-a e vagarosamente começar a descer. "Potter", afinal disse, quando o garoto já estava no meio do caminho. Um olhar esverdeado encontrou o seu. Draco não podia dizer as palavras, não para a pessoa que fora seu pior inimigo, com a exceção de seu pai, por tanto tempo. Ao invés disso, ele apenas assentiu rigidamente, ignorando as reviradas de seu estômago.

Potter encarou-o por um momento, e então um canto de sua boca se curvou. "É foda-se você também, Malfoy", disse. E então desapareceu.

Draco permaneceu sentado e ficou olhando a manhã, através dos jardins frios e congelados de Hogwarts. Ele ficara bêbado com Potter na noite passada, admitira que amava Cara para seu pior inimigo. Embora ele não estivesse certo se poderia chamar o outro daquela forma agora. Você poderia dividir uma garrafa de whisky de fogo com alguém e continuar inimigo desse alguém?

Draco bufou para si mesmo. Com certeza, por que não, ele decidiu. Ele não ficaria amiguinho de Potter só por isso. Ele apenas poderia deixar de desejar sua morte dali por diante.

Franziu a testa diante de tal pensamento, as palavras da noite passada circulando em seu cérebro. Algo sobre matar... não conseguia se lembrar. O que ele poderia se _lembrar_ de Potter falando sobre Cara...

_Potter virou a cabeça para encará-lo no escuro. "Você não pode se livrar do amor", disse. E aqueles malditos olhos verdes brilharam mais sem luz. "Ele volta pra te dar uma boa mordida no traseiro." Estendeu a mão para a garrafa, e Draco a devolveu. "E Cara provavelmente vai te matar e deixar em pedacinhos antes que você consiga se livrar dela."_

Draco grunhiu em voz alta daquela vez. Foda. Cara. Amor. Quando, em nome de Merlin, ele se perguntou sombriamente, as coisas tinham ficado tão complicadas? Um Malfoy não se apaixonava. Era uma regra não-escrita. Eles faziam casamentos entre sangues-puros com famílias saudáveis, tinham herdeiros apropriados, e mantinham sua linhagem limpa e fria. Ele encarou os jardins. Cara não era limpa e fria. Ela era confusa e selvagem e carinhosa e tão envolvente, de seu próprio modo genuíno.

Ele suspirou. O que acabaria fazendo?

-------------

Cara despertou lentamente, e grunhiu ao perceber que estava toda dolorida e rígida como uma tábua. Maldição. Ela _odiava_ as camas do hospital. Você pensaria que são as mais confortáveis da escola, desde que você já viesse bem miserável para se recuperar sobre elas, mas nããããããão...

Madame Pomfrey chegou tropeçando, e interrompeu seu processo de pensamento. "Bom dia, Srta. McDouglas.", disse com voz aguda. "Você acordou, bem na hora." Ela começou a misturar toda a sorte de líquidos num vidro. "Beba isto", ela ordenou.

Como esperado, era tão ruim e pegajoso que Cara engasgou, tentando engolir. Enquanto isso a enfermeira circulava por todo o lugar. "Você tem sorte, a Professora Stone conseguiu curá-la do pior dos seus ferimentos", ela estava dizendo. "Aquela poção contra a _crucio_, realmente, muito útil. O Sr. Malfoy pode sair logo à noite..."

A cabeça de Cara se ergueu a isto. "Draco está bem?", perguntou ansiosamente. A última coisa que ela conseguia se lembrar era de ter apontando a varinha de qualquer jeito para as costas de Bellatrix quando Draco caíra diante dela...

Madame Pomfrey fungou. "Muito bem", ela disse. "Imagino que ele apareça mais tarde para te ver, julgando pela maneira como tive que expulsá-lo daqui ontem". A enfermeira ainda estava murmurando ao passar por um cortinado e depois desapareceu.

Cara respirou fundo sobre a cama estreita e encarou as cortinas brancas que envolviam sua cama. Draco... Bellatrix estava ou morta ou na cadeira, decidiu. Estava acabado. Começou a sorrir antes que outro pensamento lhe ocorresse. Estava acabado, ela pensou de novo. Oh, Deus. Teve uma impressão desconfortável de que Draco fosse tentar afastá-la, a noite passada devia tê-lo assustado demais.

Pressionou uma mão sobre seu estômago dolorido, parte de seu cérebro se perguntando como aquilo acontecera, e respirou fundo de novo. Ela era uma grifinória. Ele podia correr, mas não podia se esconder, ela pensou determinadamente.

"Madame Pomfrey", ela chamou e empurrou as cobertas para o lado, fazendo uma careta a isto. "Eu gostaria de me levantar..."


	22. Cruzando as Águas Mais Profundas

**Incógnitos**

**N/A – **Haverá um epílogo, então continuem por aí para mais! E leitores, comentem, e me digam se captaram as minhas pistas sobre o que _mais_ acontecerá no futuro...

**N/T - **Certo, última vez que eu respondo reviews desta fic! Não chorem, não chorem, devo começar a tradução da terceira fic ainda esta semana!

_Ka:_ Eu fiquei preocupada com comparações, sim, mas seria também um modo de saber se estou fazendo a coisa direito... Calma, você viu que fim levou a feiatrix? (adorei o trocadilho, sabia?) Espero que goste do final, obrigada por tudo!

_Sheyla Snape: _Ah, mas você não pode negar que é maliciosa, né, moça? Certo que a Gina, no fundo no fundo, não é a pessoa mais casta deste mundo, mas... Sim, sim, eu gosto de postar dois capítulos, sou muito eficiente,´(só sei dizer isso!)... Obrigada por revisar sempre, e espero que continue acompanhando (apesar de agora passarmos ao chato do Menino Que Sobreviveu...)!

_Miri: _Que bom, você me incentivou a continuar pensando em prestar VUNESP. Obrigada! Eu também fiquei muito ansiosa pra ver a parte HG da série, depois de tudo isso (e olha que eu sou DG!) Calma, você viu o que o Harry disse..."You can't throw love away, it comes back to bite you in the ass" :D Obrigada por ler e comentar!

_**Capítulo Vinte e Dois – Cruzando as Águas Mais Profundas**_

Cara irrompeu, bem, andou até a Torre da Grifinória com muita cautela. Ela era uma garota em missão. E no momento sua missão era encontrar Gina Weasley, também recentemente dispensada da Ala Hospitalar e, de acordo com fontes, estava em seu dormitório naquele preciso instante.

Seu estômago ainda estava um pouco dolorido, aparentemente por ter sido atingida ali pela _crucio_ quando ainda estava inconsciente. Aparentemente todos os seus órgãos internos estavam recuperados, a não ser aquela leve sensibilidade. Cara enrugou o nariz ao pensar nisso e parou com cuidado diante da Mulher Gorda.

"Oh, minha querida, você saiu da Ala Hospitalar!", a Mulher Gorda exclamou, parecendo ansiosa. "Você não devia estar vagando por aí sozinha, você deveria ter um daqueles belos garotos fortões te seguindo por aí..."

Cara riu. Ah, era bom estar de volta. "É, bem, há apenas um que eu quero, e exatamente agora eu tenho que descobrir o que o está convencendo a fugir de mim", disse alegremente. "Pata de rato", ela acrescentou, e o retratou girou, liberando a passagem, a Mulher Gorda ainda murmurando sobre como o cavalheirismo era tão ou mais importante do que a morte em seus tempos, quando não se permitiria que uma garota ficasse andando sozinha pelos corredores sem nenhum forte cavalheiro para ajudá-la...

Cara entrou na sala comunal e olhou em volta. Estava bastante quieta, apenas alguns alunos estavam a um canto, fazendo seus deveres. Num outro canto distante ela reconheceu Gina, confortavelmente ajeitava numa poltrona, uma almofada às suas costas e com os pés sobre um apoio, com seu irmão circulando em volta como um pai ansioso. Hermione estava sentada próxima dela, parecendo vagamente exasperada e também um pouco entretida, talvez com os meneios de Rony. E Harry estava sentado um pouco mais atrás, com a vista opaca e a expressão pouco zombeteira.

Gina ergueu os olhos e então guinchou baixinho. "Cara!", ela disse, e apontou. "Escravo, traga-a para mim!"

O queixo de Cara caiu quando Rony prontamente foi em sua direção. Harry sorriu afetado. Hermione gargalhou, e Cara deu um passo para trás. "Oh, não vai não", ela disse, erguendo as mãos para um Rony que então sorria.

"Vamos, Cara", Rony disse ao erguê-la. Muito cuidadosamente, ele a tirou do chão e a carregou até onde estava Gina, ignorando o fato de que Cara estava berrando e gritando sobre ele. "Ei, Harry, podia pegar outra cadeira?", ele disse a seu amigo, tratando de baixar Cara a seu assento recém-arrumado.

Cara cruzou os braços e bufou, encarando Rony e depois Gina com certa fúria. "Sua pequena bruxa", sibilou.

Gina sorriu largamente. "Eu sei, eu sei, sou maravilhosa, você não tem que dizer isso", ela disse. E olhou para seu irmão. "Roniquinho, eu adoraria que você trouxesse algo quentinho e gostoso da cozinha", disse numa voz fina. Gina estava realmente se divertindo, Cara percebeu. Ela tinha aquele olhar que acusava o quanto estava adorando tudo e que não pararia tão cedo.

"E você, jovem senhorita", ela disse, voltando-se para Cara quando seu irmão tomou obedientemente o rumo à porta e com certeza para a cozinha, "por que você voltou sozinha da Ala Hospitalar? Eu estava quase mandando Harry e Rony atrás de você, se Draco não chegasse antes."

Cara fez uma careta ao se ajeitar, tentando parecer confortável. "Eu não vi Draco hoje", ela disse.

Ambas as sobrancelhas de Gina se ergueram. Até mesmo Hermione pareceu surpresa. Harry, entretanto, inclinado contra a parede a uma certa distância, não mudou em nada sua expressão. Hmm... Cara pensou.

"Não? Merlin, o cara teve que ser arrancado de lá ontem à noite", Hermione disse, inclinando-se para a frente.

"Verdade...?", Cara disse, fixando os olhos em Harry. Ele não se mexeu, mas ficou de certa forma desconfortável ao desviar a vista para Hermione.

"Isso é esquisito. Draco parece uma pessoa completamente diferente com você. Eu poderia jurar que ele acabaria forçando caminho pra dentro da Ala Hospitalar de um jeito ou de outro", Gina disse.

"É, eu meio que pensei assim também, e então me ocorreu: ele está com medo", ela disse, os olhos ainda fixos em Harry. Hermione percebeu e lançou-lhe um olhar rápido, para Harry, e depois para ela de novo. E franziu a testa. Gina não percebeu, estava pensando com compenetração.

"Com medo de quê?", sua amiga ruiva perguntou.

Cara tombou a cabeça para um lado, observando quando Harry relutantemente encontrava seus olhos. Uma pequena dor de cabeça começou por trás de seus olhos, mas ela estava meio que esperando aquilo. Tinha algo a ver com Harry e com quando ele estava focado nela..."Ele está assustado porque eu me feri e ele não pode evitar", ela disse, trancando os olhos sobre o outro garoto encostado à parede. "Porque ele sabe que não pode me colocar em uma caixa de vidro e evitar que qualquer coisa ruim aconteça a mim. E porque ele sabe que eu irei atrás dele, e ele está preocupado e eu vou encontrá-lo e fazê-lo mudar de idéia."

Gina estava encarando Cara então, ela podia sentir o olhar da outra garota. Cara ainda estava olhando para Harry. Um músculo ficou tenso no queixo dele, ao se virar e desviar dela. "Draco sabe que não pode te proteger de todo mundo", Hermione disse suavemente. Cara desviou os olhos rapidamente para ela para ver uma expressão de completa compreensão nos olhos da outra garota. Hermione era uma bruxa esperta, podia ler as incógnitas da conversa. Cara relanceou em Gina para ver um toque de aborrecimento naqueles olhos castanhos. Ela também entendera.

"Draco é um tolo", Gina disse claramente, olhando para Cara. "Ele se desfaria da coisa mais importante no mundo, alguém que o ama, tudo porque ele não pode te manter segura? Quem disse que é o trabalho dele te manter segura, quem disse que você _quer_ ser protegida?", Gina balançou a cabeça e acrescentou calmamente, "É a nossa luta, também."

Cara sorriu com certo desânimo. "É, eu sei que é. Você sabe que é, Hermione sabe que é". Ela ergueu os olhos, mas descobriu que Harry que ele havia saído dali. Hah. Covarde. Ela tinha plena certeza de que aquilo se encaixava a ele, mas não diria coisa alguma. Gina lhe diria quando precisasse dela. Ela se inclinou para a frente, fazendo uma pequena careta com a dor em seu estômago. "Agora eu só tenho que assegurar que Draco saiba disso."

Um brilho faiscou pelos olhos de Hermione. "Eu faço uma boa idéia disso", ela disse.

Draco estava sentado ao almoço, tranqüilamente cutucando o que era provavelmente uma caçarola muito boa. Ele não tinha apetite para engolir, entretanto. Já fazia cinco dias desde que ele ficara bêbado com Potter. Três dias desde que Cara fora dispensada da Ala Hospitalar. E um tempo incrivelmente doloroso desde a última vez em que a abraçara.

Draco trancou os dentes. Ele era um Malfoy, disse a si mesmo. Os Malfoy não davam chance a nenhuma dor, nenhuma emoção. Ele superaria aquilo e no final Cara estaria segura. Ele evitaria todo o contato com ela, alimentando-se em horários estranhos, até mesmo tomando os caminhos mais longos para fugir dos olhares de seus colegas grifinórios quando tivessem que tomar o mesmo caminho.

Ele ainda não sabia com relação a Poções, entretanto. Ele teria que sentar-se e trabalhar com Potter, e mesmo que ele não achasse que ele fosse incomodá-lo com aquilo, aquela conversa em que os dois estiveram bêbados o deixara nervoso. E ele não gostava da sensação. Sem mencionar que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, e aquela obrigação inevitável de encarar frente a frente a própria garota.

Cutucou mais um pouco a comida em seu prato antes de baixar a faca e se levantar. Inferno sangrento, ele precisava sair daquilo. E daí que agora sua razão, seu significado, não existia mais? Ele nunca precisara dele antes, e poderia certamente continuar como antes agora.

Dera apenas dois passos a partir da mesa da Sonserina, quando foi rodeado por... envelopes voadores? Eles flutuavam à sua volta, batendo em seu cabelo e fazendo-o se esquivar defensivamente quando um errou por pouco seu rosto. Franziu a testa. Ótimo, alguém decidira tentar brincar com ele? Seu humor piorou ainda mais. Ele os faria pagar.

Draco puxou a varinha. As pessoas estavam começando a observá-lo, e ele não tinha nenhuma vontade de ser um dos tópicos de fofocas de Hogwarts. "_Finite Incantatem_!", ele sibilou, meneando a varinha para o envelope mais próximo. Para sua surpresa, ao invés de cair no chão como ele esperara, todos os envelopes começaram a se enfileirar diante dele. Havia cinco no total, ele viu, furioso mas então intrigado. Por que o feitiço não funcionara? Não havia muito que não pudesse ser cortado com ele...

Então o primeiro envelope se abriu como uma boca prestes a falar, e Draco congelou. Oh, não.

"_Draco Malfoy, venho por meio desta convidá-lo para um encontro_!", o papel anunciou. Draco sentiu o sangue esvair-se de seu rosto. Não podia ser o que estava pensando...

O segundo envelope passou para a frente. "_Este encontro ocorrerá na hora e local de sua escolha_", disse. Oh, realmente, Draco pensou com sarcasmo. Se fosse o que ele estava pensando, ele a mataria...

E então o terceiro. "_Não tente fugir dele, porque eu sei como te encontrar_", avisou. Muitos em todo o salão estavam observando-o agora.

"E há muitas pessoas querendo me ajudar", disse o quarto.

E finalmente o quinto. "_Ah, e falando nisso..._" sua voz se tornou decididamente misteriosa. Draco se esquivou um segundo tarde demais ao ser bombardeado pelos envelopes. Todos os cinco plantaram beijos estalados em seu rosto antes se recuarem novamente.

"_Eu te amo_!", todos eles berraram juntos e foram direto para a saída. Maldita garota. Ele estivera publicamente evitando-a pela droga do bem dela, e então ela vinha e fazia algo como aquilo? Que tipo de mulher dava uma declaração como aquela, diante da escola inteira, por cartas encantadas? Quando ele pusesse suas mãos nela, ele arrancaria cada dia de vida que lhe restasse, logo antes de agarrá-la e arrancar a beijos toda aquela preocupação insana e o medo que o tinham prendido todo aquele tempo.

Draco estava bufando tanto quando passou pelo portal do saguão principal que acabou negligenciando seu lembrete mental de evitá-la a todo e qualquer custo que pudesse aparecer.

Cara estava confortavelmente acomodada na Torre de Astronomia. Estava vestida da cabeça aos pés em suas melhores roupas, e tinha em sua capa um belo feitiço de calor, cortesia de Hermione, e tinha toda a sua armadilha pronta. Olhou em volta com um sorriso. Ela tinha a sensação de que aquela servidão ansiosa de Rony em cima de sua irmã terminaria logo, mas enquanto isso ele era _tão_ útil. E Harry junto dele, já que seu amigo mais alto tinha praticamente fisgado um braço em seu pescoço e o puxado.

Ela saboreou a torre com grande satisfação. Podia estar frio e enregelante do lado de fora, mas dentro, pequenos aquecedores haviam sido posicionados estrategicamente para aquecer a pedra gelada. Os garotos haviam carregado com dificuldade toneladas de travesseiros transfigurados e outras coisas e foram forçados a mudá-los conforme as ordens das garotas, quando Harry finalmente ergueu os braços e desabafou que elas eram duas drogas de bruxas, era só usar um Feitiço de Levitação.

Agora a Torre estava banhada com um suave brilho solar conforme a estrela começava a afundar no céu. Eles tinham comida, eles tinham bebida, tinham lugares bons para sentar e deitar. Ela ajustou o decote daquele belo vestido trouxa que estava usando. Realmente, trouxas tinham um senso de beleza muito melhor que o dos bruxos. Suas unhas e cabelo estavam feitos, e ela nunca estivera melhor. Gina prometeu.

Ela deu uma olhada no sol. Estava começando a ficar um pouco tarde... será que ele não se daria conta? Ela pensara que ele saberia exatamente aonde ir, Draco sendo um bruxo tão esperto e tudo mais.

Logo quando a porta de empurrar se abriu ela sobressaltou-se um pouco, pega sem guarda. E então sorriu largamente quando o loiro de testa franzida em questão passou pelo portal. Ele olhou em volta com olhos estreitos, e começou a caminhar diretamente para onde ela estava sentada.

"Mas o quê diabos você pensa que está fazendo?", ele demandou, sem perder nenhum tempo. Cara ergueu os olhos para ele, sentindo aquelas correntes suaves, quentes sobre ela. Era um pouco engraçado, especialmente quando ele estava com o seu lugar mais assustador, mais intimidante sobre ela, aquele que fazia primeiranistas chorarem e gritarem por seus pais. Ela sorriu. Ele não podia mais assustá-la.

"Oi", ela disse tranqüilamente. "Imagino que tenha recebido minha mensagem?"

Ele encarou-a antes de girar para caminhar em volta. "Sim, eu recebi", retrucou por cima do ombro. "Maldição, garota, você não é capaz de se tocar? Eu fiquei longe de você por um motivo muito bom. Qualquer um pensaria que alguém que alega ter notas máximas já deveria ter se dado conta a essa altura."

"Se dado conta do quê?", ela perguntou, decidida a deixá-lo continuar e dizer suas intenções antes de apontar os erros de sua teoria. Ela viu a porta de empurrar se fechar silenciosamente, e fez uma nota mental para agradecer a Hermione.

Ele se virou e rosnou para ela, certa parte da mente dela fazendo-a lembrar de um certo professor também muito grosso. "Eu. Não. Quero. Você.", ele enunciou claramente. "Você causa problemas, você se mete no caminho, e você me força a ir atrás de você em situações perigosas."

Cara gargalhou, longa e claramente divertindo-se. Ele parou para encará-la. "Você acha isso engraçado?", perguntou ferozmente.

Ela sorriu para ele, deixando sua capa cair no chão, parou e depois começou a andar lentamente na direção dele. Para sua grande diversão, ele recuou um passo, depois outro. Ela o encurralou do outro lado da torre. "Eu acho isso muito engraçado", ela disse suavemente. "Porque você definitivamente me quer, Draco. Você me quer tanto, que você faria qualquer coisa para me manter segura. Inclusive me afastar de você."

Draco estava quase com as costas contra a parede. Estava olhando-a com muita cautela mesmo. "Eu não sei do que você está falando."

Cara suspirou e balançou a cabeça enquanto ele batia as costas na parede. Ela se inclinou sobre ele, deixando suas mãos se pousarem no tórax dele. Seu tórax muito, muito firme. "Sim, você sabe", ela disse gentilmente. "E não vai funcionar. Eu vou voltar a cada pequena tentativa, Draco. Porque acontece que eu sei o que você não sabe."

"O que seria isso?", ele demandou. Seu rosto tornara-se muito rígido, como se ele estivesse tentando não fazer alguma coisa. Hmm...

Ela escorregou as mãos para cima lentamente até que eles pousassem sobre a base da nuca dele, dedos levemente se arrastando. "Eu sei que não importa se alguém tenta me machucar", ela disse, olhando direto naqueles olhos cinzentos e tempestuosos. "Eu sei que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, alguém vai tentar. E eu sei que vai acontecer quer eu esteja ou não com você" A mandíbula do rapaz trancou-se àquilo. Ela suspirou. "Draco, será a guerra. Será feio. E eu estarei nela", ela disse a ele seriamente. "Eu tenho que estar. Pessoas demais que importam pra mim estão envolvidas, e além do mais, é simplesmente errado. V-Voldemort está errado.", ela disse, gaguejando o nome por alguma razão.

"Eu apenas vou tornar tudo pior", ele disse através de lábios tensos. Cara sentiu uma onda de satisfação. Ela o tinha.

"Você vai tornar tudo melhor", ela disse. E então segurou o rosto dele. "A única coisa que faz tudo parecer que vai melhorar", disse seriamente, "é ter alguém para dividir. Eu te amo, Draco", ela disse, e esperou. Era a primeira vez que ela dizia a ele, cara a cara.

Ele apenas a encarou, naqueles olhos brilhantes e escuros e tempestuosos com perguntas. "Droga, Cara", ele sussurrou. "Você não deveria ter acontecido."

Ela lhe deu um sorriso surpreendentemente largo. "O quê, você quer dizer uma pequena insuportável da Grifinória com um sonserino poderoso se beijando até sugar os cérebros um do outro na Torre de Astronomia?", perguntou.

Ele fechou os olhos àquilo e ela esperou. Tinha que perceber, tinha que ver... ela arquitetara tudo muito cuidadosamente, mas tudo que podia oferecer era ela mesmo sobre um prato dourado...

Então ele abriu os olhos e olhou-a, e ela sentiu suas mãos escorregando sobre sua cintura. Seu coração pulsou depressa. "Eu acho que você entendeu mal", ele disse num grunhido.

Ela soluçou levemente quando ele a ergueu nos braços num impulso e a carregou através do cômodo. "O quê, então?", perguntou a ele.

Ele baixou-a sobre alguns travesseiros e se inclinou próximo, seu rosto, seu corpo atormentantemente próximo do dela. Ela respirou fundo e esperou. "Ele queria ser encurralado, e ela só tinha que mostrar isso a ele", disse. E então a beijou, as estrelas estalaram, os pássaros cantaram e a lua explodiu num milhão de fragmentos brilhantes. E droga, aquilo era bom.


	23. Passado, Presente, Prólogo

**Incógnitos**

**N/A: **O epílogo prometido! Que também é uma ponte para o que virá depois... Procurem por alguma coisa em uma semana ou duas. Ainda estou criando alguns pedaços da história.

_MetroDweller: _você é tão esperta! sorrindo orgulhosamente E eu também gosto muito daquele capítulo... Gosto de um pouco de pieguice e esperteza misturados. Por isso aquela cena seguinte... mordendo os lábios

_Shahrezad1 -_ atirando beijos Eu sempre posso contar com você para aumentar meu ego, não? Quanto a Harry captar a indireta, ele não é um garoto estúpido. Mas ele _é_ um garoto, infelizmente. (heh heh heh...)

A todos que estão lendo: Obrigada por lerem! Por favor continuem por aqui para acompanhar a história final dessa série.

_**Epílogo – Passado, Presente, Prólogo**_

Cara estava morna e confortável e não tinha intenção de se mexer. Por isso, quando alguém a cutucou do lado, ela grunhiu qualquer coisa nada gentil e muito determinadamente manteve os olhos fechados.

Uma risada baixa os fez se abrirem um momento depois. Ela ergueu a vista com grande choque para o rosto de Draco, apoiado sobre ela. Seus olhos instintivamente baixaram para seu peito nu, ficando de um vermelho brilhante. Ela podia quase sentir as raízes de seus cabelos se arrepiando, estava enrubescendo tão intensamente...

"Eu realmente não tinha percebido que você enrubescia inteira até as pontas dos pés, McDouglas", Draco disse naquela sua voz preguiçosa que era _tão_ sexy. O que a fazia enrubescer ainda mais, maldição. "Acho que gosto disso."

Cara se forçou a encará-lo. "Idiota", murmurou. Mais uma vez tentando não baixar os olhos, _para_ aquele tórax logo ali, na sua frente...

Ele riu de novo, e ela se descobriu envolvida contra ele, com tão pouco espaço entre os dois. O rosto dele estava sério, e seus olhos suaves, e ela o observou com certo medo. Ela nunca o vira daquele jeito, tão aberto, tão, bem, feliz.

Ele correu um dedo pela linha do rosto dela. "Bom dia", ele disse suavemente.

Ela sorriu, embora ainda estivesse vermelha. "Bom dia", disse de volta, também com suavidade.

Ele estava observando-a com aqueles olhos prateados, de prata líquida, morna na qual ela se afogara qualquer dia daqueles. "Obrigado", ele disse, a voz ainda calma.

ENTÃO ela realmente enrubesceu. "Humm...", ela murmurou, sem saber o que responder àquilo. Afinal de contas, ela não tinha planejado nada do que eles tinham acabado por, bem, fazer noite passada. Ok, talvez a possibilidade tivesse passado por sua cabeça uma vez ou duas, afinal de contas, ela _usara_ aquele Feitiço Contraceptivo do _Semanário das Bruxas_... mas na verdade, aquilo estava planejado para dali a muito tempo.

Um canto da boca dele se curvou àquilo. "Por aquilo, também", ele disse, um sorriso muito presunçoso tomando lugar em seu rosto. Cara resistiu ao impulso de rolar os olhos. Homens. Ahhhh.

"Não", ele disse, ficando sério outra vez. "Obrigado por não me deixar abandonar você", falou, expressivo. Cara não tinha certeza de que poderia ter se mexido se quisesse, não com ele olhando para ela com todo aquele calor em seus olhos, em sua voz.

"Eu te amo", ela disse a ele.

Ele traçou um dedo pelo rosto dela de novo, passando-o pela maçã de seu rosto, a ponte de seu nariz, seus lábios. "Malfoys não amam", ele falou seriamente. "Eles têm bons casamentos, têm herdeiros, têm um caso ou dois por mero prazer físico." Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento e Cara esperou, um pouco tensa. Ela estava claramente certa sobre ele e sobre o que ele sentia, mas ele ainda não tinha dito...

"Mas você", ele disse com suavidade, e ela relaxou. "Você faz tudo diferente." Ela se ergueu o beijou então, incapaz de se conter. Ele era tão tonto de lindo, de sincero. Ele a beijou intensamente antes de afastar, só um pouco.

Draco olhou-a muito solenemente. "Eu...", ele começou, e então engoliu em seco. Cara teve vontade de chorar. Perguntou-se se ele nunca dissera aquelas palavras a ninguém, nem mesmo para sua família. Ele respirou fundo. "Eu te amo", ele disse num mero sussurro.

Ela o apertou em seus braços e forçou mais, pele contra pele, os corações martelando e amor simplesmente emanando dela. Claro, eles eram jovens, e quem saberia se aquilo seria pra sempre? Mas por enquanto, aquilo era tudo que importava. E uma certa parte suspiciosa dela, a parte que sempre se perguntara se Adivinhação não seria uma completa bobagem, sussurrou que era mais do que aquilo.

Por enquanto, embora, ela ficava contente em abraçar o garoto que amava o mais forte que podia.

Harry Potter estava sentado em uma sala de aula abandonada e suja, no lado Norte do castelo e observava pela janela os gramados brilhantes do sol. Todos os outros estavam fazendo alguma coisa, lá fora aproveitando o último dia de outono, ou jogando jogos com os amigos, ou fazendo o dever de casa na sala comunal. Rony estava naquele momento lavando o chão com Hermione no xadrez, e se divertindo à beça com isso. Hermione, obviamente, estava inconformada, dizendo que deveria haver um modo de bater o mestre de xadrez da Grifinória, e estava provavelmente murmurando coisas tolas sobre uma visita à biblioteca pra procurar livros sobre estratégias de xadrez.

E Gina estava provavelmente ovacionando os dois, observando e esperando que Cara voltasse da Torre de Astronomia. Pelo que sabia, ela e Draco ainda estavam lá, o que insinuava coisas boas para ambos. Ele podia até mesmo pensar com gentileza em Draco e desejar o melhor para os dois. Não que ele fosse ficar amigo do insuportável, mas Cara realmente parecia gostar dele.

Harry passou uma mão pelo rosto e encarou o lado de fora pela janela. E ali estava ele, sentado no meio da sujeira e sozinho.

Ele não perdera aquela conversa indireta de Cara na noite passada, sabia exatamente do quê ela estava falando. Infelizmente para Cara, Hermione e Gina, elas _não sabiam_ de tudo. Aquela maldita profecia. E agora, aqueles novos poderes...

Harry tirou os olhos da janela e fitou suas mãos. Elas não o tinham ajudado muito contra Bellatrix. Verdade, seus feitiços estavam ficando mais fortes do que ele qualquer dia imaginara possível. Verdade, Rony e Hermione estavam começando a perceber. Mas eles falharam com ele quando mais importara. Bellatrix simplesmente fora uma maldita rápida demais, e, bem, louca.

Apenas pela raiva em tudo, ele apontou para uma estante vazia e suja. "_Limpar",_ ele murmurou, e viu a sujeira desaparecer e um aroma de limão encher o ar. Baixou a mão e suspirou. Era melhor para ele não fazer aquilo perto de ninguém. Ele já era estranho o suficiente, e além do mais, era sempre melhor manter as coisas daquele jeito, apenas para si próprio. Algum dia, provavelmente ele precisaria do elemento surpresa.

Puxando a varinha, ele examinou-a atentamente. Girando-a entre os dedos, apontou-a para a estante de livros. "_Reducto_", disse. A estante se encolheu mais depressa do que ele conseguira pensar, até que não pudesse mais ser vista de onde ele estava sentado.

Os lábios de Harry se crisparam. De que servia toda aquela magia se ele não podia controlá-la? Se ele não podia usá-la quando realmente importava?

Ele podia sempre ir até Dumbledore e pedir ajuda. Harry bufou baixinho. Pouco provável. Algo tinha acontecido entre os dois, desde que ele fora informado sobre a profecia, desde que ele destruíra o escritório do diretor. Ele apenas não confiou mais no velho como costumava, não mais aquela fé cega de que o bruxo tinha a resposta para qualquer questão. Dumbledore era só um humano como o resto deles, e cometera uma bela série de erros claros até onde Harry sabia. E dado o fato de que Harry estava mais do que um pouco furioso por ter aquilo escondido dele sua vida inteira, ele não estava mesmo propenso a ir pedir ajuda ao diretor.

Suspirou e esfregou mais o rosto. Também podia pensar no Professor Lupin, mas ele iria imediatamente falar com Dumbledore. De fato, de acordo com o que sabia, sobrava apenas ele próprio, se você se lembrar de que mais ninguém sabia sobre a profecia.

Ao menos ele conseguia de alguma forma manter o maldito Voldemort fora de sua cabeça. Não estava certo sobre como, mas em algum momento durante o verão ele mudara algum botão qualquer ali dentro e era como se houvesse um muro entre os dois. Coisa essa que era um grande alívio. Claro, ele tinha pesadelos ocasionais, mas era tudo muito melhor mesmo do que no ano passado. Agora se ele conseguisse se controlar um pouco, era capaz de ver dentro da cabeça das pessoas...

Era tudo apenas aprender sobre controle, ele decidiu ao guardar a varinha. E isso era algo que teria que descobrir por si mesmo. Significava biblioteca, significava treinos afastados dos outros. Ambas as coisas não seriam fáceis de fazer. Especialmente com o modo como Gina andava mantendo um olho nele...

Esfregou mais o rosto, sentindo-o ficar vermelho. Gina. Droga. Seus lábios se imobilizaram num sorriso amargo nada característico. O que era aquilo que ele dissera a Draco quando estiveram bêbados na outra noite? _Você não pode se livrar do amor, ele volta e te dá uma mordida no traseiro._ Ou algo por essas linhas.

Ele bufou. Não tinha essa opção. Ele tinha que matar a droga do Voldemort, e qualquer um que chegasse perto dele estava certamente, abso-droga-lutamente propenso a ser um alvo. E ele não colocaria ninguém naquela posição, especialmente não Gina. Ela já passara por bastante daquilo.

Ele suspirou e afastou aqueles pensamentos. Ele tinha trabalho a fazer, pensou, levantando-se e dando as costas para a janela e para a brilhante luz solar lá fora. Teria que começar agora, porque tinha a sensação de que não possuía todo o tempo do mundo. Hogwarts terminaria, mais cedo ou mais tarde, e se ele não estivesse pronto...

Não era tão divertido assim, pensou o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu amargamente ao cruzar em largas passadas o caminho até a biblioteca, ter que salvar o mundo. Nem um pouco.

_**-------FIM-------**_

**N/T – **E aqui termina a segunda fic desta série! Tradução terminada, e em tempo recorde, vocês têm que assumir... Estou felicíssima, adoro terminar trabalhos, e ainda mais este, que me divertiu tanto! Na semana que vem, devo começar a postar um capítulo ou dois; não peguei ainda os capítulos da última fan fic, mas sei que serão trinta, será uma HG (quem ainda não sabia, aí está). Ainda não traduzi o título, até porque esqueci como se escreve uma das palavras (), tudo bem...

Certo, tenho que agradecer a todos que lêem a fic e acompanham a série desde a Intenções Secretas, gente como a _Sheyla Snape_, a _Miri_, a _Ka_, todas do também a _Hermione Granger Potter_ da Ed... Obrigada mesmo por acompanharem! E, obviamente, à autora, **Eleanor Ferguson**, você foi mesmo ótima escrevendo tudo isso, somos todos seus fiéis servos, principalmente eu... Também à Nina (eu sou mesmo muito eficiente, não acha? D) e à Paty (menina, você vai imprimir isso aqui também? Oh-oh, eu vejo dois egos cof-autora-cof-tradutora-cof indo lá em cima...)... Acho que é isso! Obrigada e não me percam de vista, por favor, logo eu volto!


End file.
